City Hero: Princess and the Thunder Beast
by i-write-ff-to-procrastinate
Summary: After her outing on her 18th Birthday, Princess Hisui hasn't been able to get Laxus Dreyar out of her mind. Laxus is having a very similar predicament...
1. Fire

After wishing her father goodnight, Hisui followed the familiar path to her room, and shut the door tightly, leaning against the solid wood with a sigh. Everything was so overwhelming. _Being a princess… there are so many things I have to take care of… _She wished she could just escape into the world… forge her own path ahead under open skies. Everything Laxus had shown her just last week. Her chest felt tight. _Laxus… _There was something about him that kept bringing him back to the forefront of her thoughts. Maybe it was how much he knew about the outside world, how much he had shown her.

Hisui crossed her bedroom to her little balcony. Outside the stars were beginning to appear in the deep blue sky and fading purple sunset. She let out a deep sigh. The city lay before her—it didn't seem fair that it was _just out of reach_. But if her father caught her sneaking out again… he would be _so worried. _She glanced back to her bedroom door, biting her lip. _As long as I don't get caught… _She smiled, turning back towards the city. _I think it's time to say thank you to Laxus, properly._

* * *

Evergreen leaned back in the seat of the patrol car with a groan. "I had a date, you know."

Laxus glanced over at her. She was sipping on a cheap, disposable cup of coffee, her hair pulled back in a bun. "With Elfman?" She spluttered, nearly spitting her coffee all over the dash of his car.

"W-w-what?! No!" She laughed, waving her hand. "Why would you think that?"

Laxus shook his head, but didn't respond, glancing out the half-open window towards the bar they were staking out. It wasn't a good part of town, and this place was supposed to be an area where all the good-for-nothings hung out. It was their job to get some evidence of that.

"Anyways!" Evergreen gasped, her cheeks bright red, she was completely flustered, "We should talk about something else."

"You've been fogging up the car talking so much," Laxus said, reaching back to grab the bag of chips behind the passenger seat.

Evergreen glanced over at him with narrowed eyes, "Tsk! You're the one who's accusing me of… of… fraternizing with coworkers!"

"I'm not accusing you. I know you are," Laxus sighed.

"Who told you?" Evergreen demanded.

"Freed did," Laxus said nonchalantly.

"_Freed_?! How does he know anything about that?!" But Laxus wasn't listening anymore. Someone was walking down the street towards the bar—a young woman. He recognized her almost immediately—the way she held herself, the way she walked. _And that hat. _He watched her pause at the bar, glance around as if she was lost, and then climb the three steps to the door and slip inside. _This is bad. _"Laxus? Are you even listening to me?!" Evergreen gasped. He wasn't. He yanked the door of the patrol car open and stood, moving with purpose towards the bar. _This is bad, very bad. _"Where the _hell _are you going?!" Evergreen shouted after him, quickly opening her own door and standing up. "Laxus! You're in uniform! You're going to blow our whole operation!" Laxus ignored her. "I'm calling the chief!" But he was already climbing the stairs to the door to the bar, throwing the door open and stepping into the smoky atmosphere. There were definitely drugs here, that was the first thing he noticed. Some sort of old, twanging guitar solo was playing on an old jukebox in the corner. The bartender was serving several shots of whiskey. In one corner a game of pool was being argued over. The young woman he had noticed before was in the middle of the room, surrounded by leering strangers.

"What's wrong, pretty girl, are you lost?"

"I'm… I'm looking for the police s-station!" There was a determined look in her eyes, but he could tell from her shaking hands that she was scared.

"Aw, don't worry about the boys in blue. _We _can protect you much better than they could—"

That was right about the moment when people started noticing Laxus, his broad shoulders blocking the doorway, his badge proudly worn on his shoulder—police cap firm over his blond hair. Electricity was dancing between his fingers. "Hey, boys," he said, glancing over the suddenly _very _quiet bar. "Magnolia Police." He tapped his badge. A few of the men in the room took a couple steps back. But Laxus only had eyes for the girl in the middle of the room: Princess Hisui. Her face lit up with a smile the moment she saw him.

"Laxus!"

"You!" One of the men rasped, "You're the thunder beast of the Magnolia Police Department!"

"Yeah, I _am_." Laxus growled, reaching out to take Hisui's hand. She caught it, entwining her fingers with his, and he pulled her towards him. "And _we're _leaving."

"Oh I don't think so, _Mr. Policeman_." One of the thugs sneered over at Hisui. "After all, what's one policeman gonna do against all of us?" Laxus gritted his teeth, drawing on his magical power—sparks dancing across his skin. He couldn't say her name. They'd recognize her instantly if he did, and then she'd be in trouble.

"Hey, shortcake," he pulled Hisui into a twirl towards the door, "I think it's about time you make your exit." He released her hand. She glanced up at him from under the brim of her hat with wide eyes. "I'm going to take care of these guys." Laxus grinned. Hisui nodded, her cheeks flushed.

"Please be careful," she whispered.

Laxus smirked, turning back to the rest of the bar as the door opened and swung closed behind him. Lightning traced down his arms and into his hands. "No promises."

* * *

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?!" Evergreen screamed, jabbing her pointer finger at Laxus' chest. "Are you insane?! Our job was to _observe_ not _storm the place!_"

Laxus glanced back at the burning building with a shrug. "I think we did a good job of clearing the place out… ah, I meant: 'I think _I _did.'"

"Why in the world did you go in there in the first place?!"

"I thought I saw someone I recognized," Laxus shrugged.

"That's _it_?! You _thought_?" Evergreen was fuming. Laxus could practically see flames in her eyes. "I can't even look at you right now! I was supposed to go on a date tonight, you know?"

"Yeah, I do," Laxus shoved his hands in his pockets. "with Elfman."

"NO!" Evergreen snapped. "I'm riding with the firemen back. And guess what, you get to talk to the chief tomorrow and explain to him why we didn't figure out who the supplier was. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll cover it. You're welcome." Evergreen was already storming away, arms crossed. Laxus groaned, turning back to his patrol car, and slipping into the driver's seat. He waited for a minute, the second police car pulled away, and then he adjusted his rear-view mirror and glanced through it to the back seat. "You still there, shortcake?"

She popped up from where she was laying down, her hat askew, her hair disheveled, but a bright smile on her face. "Yes!" She clasped her hands together, smiling at him through the mirror. "I was scared I'd never be able to find you! I was going around trying to find someone to tell me where the police station was—"

Laxus turned around in his seat to meet her eyes, putting on a deep-set frown, "What the hell were you doing sneaking out again?"

Hisui dropped her gaze, glancing down at her hands. "I… I wanted to see… I mean," she took a deep breath, meeting his eyes again, "I wanted to thank you."

"That's it?" Laxus narrowed his eyes, resting his arm against the shoulder of his seat. "Couldn't you have sent me a note or something? Don't you royals usually throw a ball or send a gift basket?"

She looked torn, or sick, or something. He wasn't sure he couldn't place it. Her face was so pale. "I couldn't do that… for you." She whispered. He frowned.

"What are you talking about?"

"I… I feel like I'm suffocating in the palace, Laxus. I just… I just wanted to see the city again. So I could breathe. And… I wanted to see _you_ again." Her words slipped away into the silence of the patrol car. The light of the bar on fire just outside lit up her face. He could see in her eyes that she was being earnest. He felt heat rush to his face. _What the hell is wrong with me? _He gritted his teeth. _I'm an officer for the Magnolia Police Department. I should do my job—take her home… _but for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He took in a deep breath, and turned back in his seat, twisting the key and bringing the old police car roaring to life.

"Buckle up," he said, adjusting his mirror again.

"Where are we going?" Hisui asked.

He grinned in the mirror, shifting into drive, "It's a surprise."

* * *

"Can I open my eyes now?" Hisui huffed, her hand tucked safely in Laxus's as he led her, somewhere…? She could hear chatting, and something smelled _amazing_.

"Geez, you're not impatient at all," Laxus snorted.

"Hey!" Hisui said, her free hand still placed firmly over her eyes.

"There's some steps here, hold on," Laxus's other hand gently took her elbow and led her safely up the steps. "Okay, are you ready?" He let go of her hand. "You can open your eyes." She dropped her hand and blinked, glancing around at a softly-lit restaurant. There were very few people here at this hour, but it seemed to be a fancy place. The waiters and waitresses were dressed up and the tables looked set similar to the way they were usually set back at home. Hisui glanced up at Laxus with wide eyes.

"I didn't bring money," she whispered.

"That didn't stop you last time," he shrugged.

"Hey! I told you I didn't know how it all worked last time—"

"Just two?" The host appeared suddenly.

"Yes," Laxus nodded.

"Follow me." Hisui followed closely behind Laxus. He didn't seem fazed at all. His hands were in his pockets, he seemed emotionless—not distant, just nonchalant. On the other hand _she _was a mess. She wasn't sure why her face was all hot, or why her heart was pounding. Somehow he could tease her so well. She _hated _that.

"Here we are!" The host gestured to a little table, just right for two. Laxus reached out and pulled out Hisui's chair with one hand, before sitting down in his own. She felt her cheeks grow hot again as she took her seat across from him. The host gently set some papers in front of them. "Your waitress will be with you soon." And then she was gone.

Laxus glanced down at the papers briefly and leaned back in his seat. "Get whatever you want," he said. Hisui glanced down at the papers. _Menu…? _

"You mean… I can choose what food I want?"

Laxus blinked, as if he absolutely hadn't been expecting that question. "What? Of course you can. Get anything you want."

"R-really?!" Hisui glanced down again at the menu, in awe. Across from her Laxus laughed a little. "_Anything…_" The possibilities were endless.

They spent dinner laughing, and talking, and Hisui tried as much food as she wanted. "Okay," Laxus breathed, leaning back in his seat, taking a gulp of his cup of black coffee. "Which one was your favorite out of everything you tried?"

Hisui glanced over the several plates in front of her, contemplating. "I think… the crab and artichoke dip with bread." She pointed over to the half-finished dish. Laxus glanced over at it curiously and shrugged.

"Alright I'll bite. Let me try some." Hisui beamed brightly, lifting the plate towards him with both hands.

"I know you'll like it! It's so good!" He took a piece of bread, scooped up some dip and popped it in his mouth. Hisui waited expectantly.

"Hmm." Laxus nodded thoughtfully, "Pretty good."

"_Pretty_ good!" Hisui gasped. "I thought it deserved _at least _very good!" Laxus laughed, for real this time, and it made Hisui's heart flutter.

Laxus paid for dinner and they left the restaurant to rain. They stood on the front step for a minute. The lightning mage let out a deep sigh, "Of course." It was pouring, drops _pounding_ on the pavement. The patrol car was parked across the street. "We'll have to make a run for it," Laxus said, glancing down at her, a crooked smile on his lips. She felt her face go hot again, her heart pounding.

"Right!"

"Ready? Run!" They dashed down the steps and into the downpour. Hisui was almost soaked to the skin the moment they stepped out into the rain. Her thoughts were going a mile a minute as her heels clacked on the pavement. Laxus was just reaching the car when she stopped in the street, forgetting about the rain.

"Laxus," she said, the rain soaking into her hair.

"You're going to get sick if you keep standing there!"

"Tonight, with dinner, was that… was that what you would call a date?" She said. Laxus froze, his whole face turning bright red.

"A what?" And then he shook his head, "How do you even know what a date is? Don't Princesses have arranged marriages or something?"

"Would you call it a date?"

"W… what? No. I mean, I guess it wouldn't _have _to be—"

"What if I…" she bit her lip, "What I mean to say is what if I would _like _to call it a date?"

Laxus stared at her, his uniform soaked through, water dripping from his hair. "You…?"

"What I _mean _to ask is… would you like to go on another date… again? Sometime?" She breathed.

Another moment passed before a grin touched Laxus's lips. "You're something else, shortcake, you know that? Now, get in the goddam car before you get sick." He swung the passenger door open and Hisui smiled, slipping into her seat, dripping form the rain. Laxus slid into the driver's seat next to her, and twisted the key bringing the car to life.

They drove in silence until they reached the edge of the palace grounds. The rain had lightened a little. Hisui reached for the door handle but Laxus reached out and took her hand. "Hey, on our _next date _I'll pick you up. 'kay, Princess? Just send me a note with the time, and I'll be here."

Hisui felt her face grow warm again, she hesitated and then leaned forward, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. "I'll see you then, Laxus!" She jumped out of the patrol car, wet clothing stuck to her skin, but not before she saw the bright red blush spread across Laxus's cheeks. She dashed back through the gates of the palace, towards the doorway. The rain had turned into a mist. After she put on dry, warm clothes she collapsed backwards onto her bed, and let her heartbeat finally slow back to normal. She let out a sigh. She wasn't sure how she'd survive until her next night out.


	2. Stars

She was waiting for him when he pulled up outside the palace in his patrol car. Since their first date—only one week ago—he hadn't been able to get her out of his head. He hadn't really been able to sleep. He could still feel the ghost of her kiss on his cheek. As he pulled up in front of her he leaned over to open the passenger door. He couldn't see her face at first but when she hopped in and glanced over at him with her bright smile, he saw her cheeks were birght red.

"Hello!" She breathed, pulling on her seatbelt. Laxus grinned, pulling away from the curb and onto the street. He had been thinking all week of all the things he would want to do with her—the different places in the city they could go and see. But there was something about the country that was drawing him this week. Maybe it was that he knew Hisui rarely got to go to the country—maybe it was the thought of somewhere quiet where they could just talk, where there would be less of a risk of Hisui being discovered.

"Where are we going today?" Hisui asked. Laxus smirked, leaning over, his hand still on the wheel.

"It's a surprise," he said. Hisui groaned.

"Another one?"

"Hey," Laxus rested a free hand on the top of her hat, "You're going to like it, I promise. But it's gonna be a bit of a drive."

Hisui sighed, leaning against the window of the passenger-side door, staring out at the street lights passing by. Laxus noticed a smile playing at the corner of her mouth. "That's okay. Let's talk." She glanced back over at him. "I want to get to know you better. After all, isn't that what dating's about?"

_Dating. _It was weird. It had been so… sudden, so unexpected. Only three weeks ago he hadn't ever really thought about dating. His job had been what was important. He had been focused on getting a promotion, becoming a real detective—maybe one day becoming chief. But it almost felt like all of that was on a backburner now. He wanted to show Hisui the world—wanted to always make her smile. It was a strange sensation.

"What do you want to talk about?" Laxus asked.

Hisui paused, glancing over at him thoughtfully, tapping her little finger against her bottom lip. Laxus felt his cheeks warm and he had to turn his full attention back on the road. "Alright, well… tell me about your dream."

"Dreams?" Laxus laughed a little. "Like what?"

"Like… what is one thing you want to do more than anything else in the world?" Hisui said.

Laxus paused, glancing over at her before turning back to the road and slowing to a stop in front of a red light. "I guess…" he narrowed his eyes. He wasn't sure anymore. Everything had seemed so clear to him before Hisui had shown up. Now everything was different. "Someday…" he frowned, "I want to go to the mountains. I want to stay there and just do nothing. Watch the clouds drift by. Maybe wait for a storm. Just count the days and live in the moment."

"Sounds peaceful," Hisui sighed.

"What about you, Princess?" Laxus asked just as the light turned green. "What is one thing you want to do more than anything else?" Her eyes met his for a brief moment and her cheeks flushed bright pink.

"I…" she paused, "I have a dream that I could live a simple life, that I could travel the world and see everything, and then settle down… live in a small house, and have a garden—" she seemed to remember herself, eyes widening. "But… that's not meant to be. It's not a dream a princess should have. Someday I will be queen…"

She looked lost, almost sad. Laxus frowned, clutching the wheel. He knew she was going to love the place he was taking her—he just wanted to see her smile again, to cheer her up. "You ready to get to where we're going?" He asked, offering her a smirk. Hisui eyed him suspiciously.

"Yes, but… what are you planning?"

"I have a way to get there pretty fast." Laxus leaned over, flipping on the sirens on the patrol car. The low wail filled the air as he put the pedal to the metal, shooting down the street towards their destination. Hisui glanced over at him with wide eyes.

"Are you allowed to do that?!" She gasped. Laxus laughed out loud.

"Technically, no." He glanced over at Hisui with a grin. She let out a laugh as buildings slipped past them in seconds. They were free of the city after not long, and Laxus slowed, switching off his siren. They drove in silence for a minute, Hisui's face pressed against the passenger window.

"I've never seen so much open space," she breathed. "And it's so dark. Where are we going?"

"I wanted to show you something outside the city," Laxus said, "But we're not there yet. You'll see soon."

They drove for a few minutes before they reached a familiar spot. Laxus pulled off the road, parking on a little gravel patch just to the side, and opened Hisui's door for her.

"There's nothing here," she whispered, glancing around at all the fields and the hill ahead of them.

"Come with me," Laxus smiled. He led her up the hill in the dark. When they reached the top, he gestured out before them. There—in the distance—were the city lights. Hisui smiled. "The city looks like stars this far away. It's funny to think so many people are there now, moving about, going to work, or sleeping. Is that why you brought me here? To see the city from far away?"

"No," Laxus grinned, dropping down onto the grass, and patting the ground for her to join him. She hesitated, adjusting her hat and then sat down next to him.

"Now what?"

Laxus leaned back and gestured up at the sky. Above them millions of stars lit the night sky. Millions of stars that you couldn't see in the city. Hisui glanced up, and her eyes widened and shone with awe, her mouth dropped open.

"Ahhh!" she gasped. "The stars… there are… there are so many more of them!" Laxus smiled, watching her expression. She was beautiful in the celestial light, her hair was blowing in a soft breeze.

"When I was little," Laxus whispered, "Gramps would take me out here to look at the stars. He told me that no matter what I dreamed, as long as I wished on the stars… and worked hard for that dream to come true, it would. Hisui." She glanced over at him, and their eyes locked. "I'm going to make sure your dream comes true. _I'm _going to show you the world. I swear, no matter what."

Hisui raised her hand, hesitating just above his chest, and then she grasped his collar and pulled him with all her strength towards him—pressing a soft, lingering kiss against his jaw.

* * *

The drive home was mostly made in silence. When they stopped at the palace gates and Hisui hopped out and waved goodbye, Laxus kicked himself. _I should have kissed her back. _


	3. Crowns

Laxus shot out of sleep with a gasp, books landing on the floor from his desk with several thumps. A burst of laughter roared from over his shoulder, he groaned, putting his head in his hands. "What's so funny?" He spun around offering Natsu and Gray a glare. Gray froze, but Natsu was still laughing.

"You were muttering in your sleep," the officer snorted, leaning close, "What were you dreaming about?" Laxus offered Natsu a growl, and turned to pick up the books and files that had dropped to the floor when he jumped.

He couldn't really remember if his dream was good or bad. But he remembered who was in it. He gritted his teeth. _When are you going to get out of my mind?! _

"Officer Dreyar, there's someone here for you," Mira said from reception, she leaned in, pushing the door further open and someone stepped in. _Guess the answer is: 'not anytime soon.' _He recognized the hat instantly, the way she held herself, the shade of her hair… _Dammit, Hisui, what are you doing out of the palace_?! It was too dangerous out here. She must have known she was taking a big risk to be out during daylight. And if the others recognized her—she'd be back to the palace in an instant. He glanced back at the boys who were still laughing about startling him away, and then steered Hisui away from them, back out past reception and onto the front steps of the department.

When he turned to look her in the eyes she offered him a teasing smile, "Found you!"

"What are you doing here?" He gasped. "I was supposed to pick you up tonight."

"I…" she bit her lip. "I couldn't focus at breakfast this morning. I wanted to see the sunshine. And, father tells me I can see it in the gardens at home. But…" She glanced up at him with those wide green eyes, "I don't want to sit in the sunshine all alone. I want to dance in it with you." Laxus felt heat rush up to his face, he had to glance away, electricity tingling at his palms.

"Tsk. It's not safe—"

"Please, Laxus. Take me to where you were going to take me. I want to see it in the day." _I can't say no to that face. _He _hated _that. She _always _got to him like this.

"Fine," he groaned, ducking into the department to lie about having a case. "Only call me if it's an emergency." And then he lead Hisui down to his patrol car. She hummed the whole ride there, a tune he wasn't familiar with, tapping her fingers against the side of the police car door. This time she didn't ask where they were going.

There were lots of people in the park when Laxus pulled in. He was a little worried that this would make things complicated, but as they pulled into the parking lot Hisui's eyes lit up and he knew he'd made the right choice.

"What is this place?"

He glanced over at her where she was sitting in the passenger seat. "Haven't you ever been to a park before?"

"I've seen them from far away," she said. "Father says they're like our gardens. But… to me they must be better. There are people here, aren't there? And you're here too."

"Come on," Laxus opened the car door and stood, "There's a place I want to show you." They walked through the park together, following a trail through fields where people were playing fetch with their dogs, and through the little forested area, right up to the top of the biggest hill in the park. This time of year the hill was covered in tall daisies. As Laxus left the bath to climb to the top, Hisui following closely behind, the daisies swished around his shins. When they reached the very top he dropped down to the ground, leaning back and glancing up at the sky. Hisui stood next to him, looking over the whole park.

"Wow!" She gasped. "It's amazing. You can see so far!" then when she glanced down at him she seemed to notice the daisies for the first time. She leaned over to pluck one and then she met Laxus's eyes and laughed, tucking the daisy behind his ear. Her fingertips brushing against his skin made his heart pick up.

She sat down next to him, plucking daisy after daisy, humming softly again. "What is that?" Laxus asked as she began to weave the flowers together.

"A lullaby my mother used to sing," Hisui said, "I… I don't remember the words." She looked sad, suddenly, her fingers slowed as she wove the flowers, then she shook her head. "But we shouldn't talk about sad things now!" She finished weaving her crown and then started on another.

"Tell me about your mother," Laxus said, surprising even himself. Hisui blinked, glancing up at him with those pretty green eyes, and smiled a little.

"I don't remember her very well… but… she was beautiful—" That much he knew was true. He had seen portraits of the royal family before Queen Jade's death. The Queen _was _beautiful—Hisui had inherited her smile and her eyes. "—I remember…" she took a breath, "I remember the way she used to sing me to sleep. I remember her smile, but every year it gets blurrier… more distant." When she glanced up from the flower crown she was making there were tears in her eyes, and Laxus instantly regretted asking her.

"Hey," he cleared his throat, "You don't have to—"

"It's okay," she smiled, eyes meeting his. She laughed a little, brushing away her tears with one hand. "No one ever talks to me about her. It's nice… to have someone who will. Now!" She tied off the flower crown and took off her hat, handing it to Laxus carefully before gently placing the crown on her head. "All done!" She stood, hands on her hips. "There!" She laughed, "Do I look like the Queen of the Park?"

She was beautiful. The way strands of stray hair pulled from her braids, her cheeks flushed, her eyes bright, the sun lighting up her face… the way she looked over the park with such an expression of determination. "You look…" but whatever compliment he meant to spew out died in his throat. _Damn. Why is she so… _There had to be a way to tell her that somehow she was making him care for her…

"Oh, here!" She dropped to her knees at his side and lifted the second crown of daisies, resting it gently on his head. "This one's for you! You'll be my King." Laxus blinked, blood rushing to his face. Hisui paused, as she was adjusting it—fingers brushing through his hair, as if she had just realized what she'd said. "I m-mean…" her face flushed bright red. "I mean King of the Park! King and Queen of the Park—"

Laxus reached out and cupped her cheek with his hand, thumb rough from work and magic brushing against her soft cheek and then he closed the distance between them, pressing a kiss against her mouth. Flower crown bumped against flower crown, he breathed in the faint scent of her cherry blossom shampoo, the taste of honey on her lips, one soft kiss didn't seem like enough. It was so _right_ and if only he could kiss her again and again and again… When he pulled away, only seconds after it began, their flower crowns were askew. Hisui's eyes were wide, her cheeks cherry-red.

"Y-y…" she took a breath, reaching up and touching his crown, "Your crown… let me…" He leaned back suddenly. _Maybe I shouldn't have_… _What are you doing, Dreyar? This is Princess Hisui. Gramps is gonna kill you. _He glanced over at her again, surprise written in her eyes, and something else…

"I'm sorry," he breathed. "I… I shouldn't have…"

* * *

The drive home was made in silence—once again. With Hisui resting her head against the passenger window and Laxus trying to put all of his focus into driving. He couldn't look at her. She hadn't said anything about the kiss… The only thing she'd said since the hill was "yes" when he asked her if she'd like to go home. When he pulled up in front of the palace gates, Hisui didn't move to get out of the car. Laxus let out a sigh,

"I… I'm sorry," he breathed, but when he glanced over at her there was an expression of determination in her eyes akin to the one he saw on the hill when she declared herself Queen. And before he could even react she grabbed his collar with one hand and pulled him in for another kiss. Taste of honey on his tongue, warmth of her breath on his skin, her soft hand cupping his cheek, surprise and his heart pounding against his ribcage making his knees weak.

She pulled away, opening her passenger door. The determined expression was gone, a heavy blush left in its wake. "I'll see you soon," she said. He could hardly speak, or even think. "Next week." And then she leaned in, looking thoughtful, "Maybe sooner?"

"Ye-ye-Right," he nodded, kicking himself for not getting a hold of his emotions. She smiled, still flushed.

"Thank you for taking me to the park. I can't wait to see where you'll take me next." And then she was gone. Laxus let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding, and then gritted his teeth as he pulled away from the curb. He already missed her.


	4. Cupcakes

_Good Morning! _The words flashed on his cell before he even had a chance to let his eyes adjust to the bright light. They were followed by another message: ❤️ His heart skipped a beat. How come she always managed to do this to him? He groaned, pulling himself out of bed, and getting dressed for the day. Freed was in the kitchen making coffee. He glanced up when Laxus slipped out from his room, tucking in his shirt.

"What's with that face?" Freed frowned.

"What face?"

"Like you're _actually_ awake."

Laxus shrugged. "Got a good night's sleep." _That_ was a lie. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. Freed narrowed his eyes as if he wasn't quite sure he believed his roommate and then shrugged his shoulders, turning back to the coffee pot. Laxus pulled out his phone again—another message: _Are you coming by today? _❤️ Again with the heart. What was she trying to do to him? He tapped out a response. _Probably not a good idea. You snuck out two days ago. _Then moved to the fridge to fish out something for breakfast.

Another message: _Then how about tonight? _

He hesitated. _How can I say no to her? _Before tapping out: _Yes._

* * *

"What do you see?" Evergreen said, shoving Bickslow a bit before leaning over Freed's shoulder.

"Nothing. Nothing's happening—wait!" He froze. "Someone's coming out."

"Who?" She whispered.

"I recognize her," he said, clutching the binoculars until his knuckles were white.

"Give me the binoculars," Evergreen said, reaching for the pair.

"I told you to bring your own," Freed said matter-of-factly.

"Just give them to me!" Evergreen snapped. Freed jumped and handed her the binoculars, she quickly adjusted them and glanced through at Laxus's patrol car across the street. "She got in." Then she froze, watching what unfolded next with disbelief. It was hard to tell, Laxus and the girl still looked so far away even with the binoculars, and it was dark, but… "W-what?!" She gasped.

"What?" Freed glanced over at her expectantly.

"Yeah, Ever, tell us what's going on."

"He…" she shook her head. "He kissed her." Freed let out a splutter of disbelief, but Bickslow through his head back and laughed.

"No way."

"See for yourself," Evergreen snapped, handing him the binoculars. Bickslow took a turn staring at the car across the street and then shook his head.

"They're driving away—"

"Get in the car!" Evergreen snapped. Freed jumped again. Evergreen snatched the binocular's from Bickslow's hands. "Come on, are you deaf?! We have to follow them. Let's go!"

* * *

"This is so good!" Hisui sighed, her mouth full of food. She glanced up at Laxus with a grin. "I've had cupcakes before but never this many options." She hadn't been able to decide between the dozens of different kinds so Laxus had ordered a dozen mini cupcakes, and they sat down in a secluded corner of the shop to try them. Hisui sighed, taking another bite out of one of the cupcakes—maybe that one was salted caramel. She practically melted in her seat. "How are they so good?!" _How are you so adorable? _"Here!" She shoved the second half of the little cupcake towards him. "Try it!"

He popped the remaining half of the cupcake into his mouth. It _was_ pretty good. The caramel frosting melted on his tongue with just a hint of salt. The chocolate cake was sweet, but not overwhelming. Hisui was staring up at him with wide eyes, hands clasped. "What do you think?!"

"It's pretty good," he nodded.

"Pretty good?!" Hisui sighed, "Ah, you _always _say that!" _True, but… Not about you_. Or maybe… maybe he hadn't really _said _anything about her. _Maybe I should. _

"Hisui—"

"You should try this one too!" She breathed, holding out a red velvet cupcake with white frosting. She had already taken a bite out of it. There was a dab of white frosting on her nose. Laxus smiled, leaning over to brush it away with his thumb.

"Frosting," he explained. Hisui's cheeks flushed light pink.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked, glancing away.

"Yeah," he nodded, with a frown.

"I care about you a lot, Laxus," she whispered. Laxus felt his heartbeat quicken. "But… I'm a princess. One day I will be Queen of Fiore. If my father finds out about us…"

"He won't," Laxus said. "We've been careful. We shouldn't worry about things that may or may not happen. Hmm… I think it was Gramps that always said 'we'll cross that bridge when we get there.'"

"You're probably right," Hisui laughed a little.

"What do you say we finish these cupcakes in the car?"

* * *

When Laxus got back to his apartment all the lights were off. _Are the others on duty? _He flicked a switch and nearly jumped to see his three friends standing in the living room. "What the hell?" He barked.

Evergreen crossed her arms, "Laxus! You have something to tell us!"

"Tell us!" Bickslow grinned. Freed stood silently between the two with his arms crossed.

"What the hell is going on?"

"You've been missing appointments, taking fewer shifts—even though we all know you could use the money—and Freed says you've been…" Evergreen trailed off glancing over at Freed with a frown.

"Oddly happy," Freed finished.

Laxus crossed his arms. "Say what you came here to say."

"We saw you," Evergreen said, and despite Laxus's cool exterior he felt his heart drop. "We saw you with the Princess."

Laxus scoffed. "Last time I checked you and Elfman go out all the time _secretly _and no one breaks into your house to interrogate _you_."

Evergreen's face paled. "How dare you?! I would never—! _Elfman Strauss! _As if—"

"Evergreen, be quiet," Freed said, waving his hand. "Laxus, you and the princess…"

Laxus let out a deep sigh. "I don't know." He dropped down onto the couch with a groan. "I don't know."

"B-but…" Evergreen hesitated, "But we saw you kiss."

Laxus glanced up at her, electricity pulsing in his veins, "You were _spying _on us?!"

"Duh," Bickslow nodded. Evergreen jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow.

"Only because we were worried about you!"

Laxus groaned and put his head in his hands. "Somehow… I… somehow I care about her." He breathed. "I really…"

"Laxus," Freed narrowed his eyes. "If the rest of the palace finds out about this—"

"I know," Laxus said, sparks jumping between his fingers._ Disaster. _


	5. The Bridge

She had told him a week in advance. They had been sitting on a hill watching the stars, a pizza box between them. _"My father's inviting a prince from a neighboring kingdom_." Laxus had glanced over at her with a frown. The way she had said it… it was like she was talking about some sort of… death sentence. _"There will be more princes," _she had said, "_This is just the first one." _He blinked and didn't respond, looking back up at the stars. More princes. Even he knew what that meant. After Hisui was crowned Queen, Fiore would need an heir, and of course, _that _required a king. He gritted his teeth, clenching his fists. He could feel the electricity pulsing just beneath his skin along with his anger. _So, so stupid! _How could he have _ever _imagined that something like this would last?

_"Laxus_," he had whispered, _"Say something. Say anything." _There was a terrible, twisting feeling in his gut, like he was going to be sick. He glanced at her again, her brow was furrowed, her lip pouting a little. She looked so scared, kind of the way he felt—like something was being pulled right out of his hands. _"Remember what you said?" _She had asked, reaching out to rest her little hand in his. _"Remember: 'we'll cross that bridge when we get there.'" _He had almost yanked his hand away.

* * *

Laxus pulled open his bedroom door and practically stormed out into the kitchen. Evergreen glanced up, eyes wide behind her glasses. "What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" Laxus didn't answer. He yanked open the fridge and grabbed the carton of milk, popping off the lid.

"Laxus…" Freed groaned.

"Does this have something to do with the Prince coming today to meet _your _princess?" Laxus tossed the now empty milk carton onto the counter and offered Evergreen a glare.

"No."

"You're a bad liar, Laxus Dreyar," Evergreen smirked, "Especially when it comes to your girlfriend."

"She—" he bit his tongue and shook his head, turning away. "I have to get dressed."

"I still can't believe you volunteered to work at the ball tonight," Bickslow groaned. "Bo-RINGGG!"

Laxus slipped back into his room. He heard Evergreen snap, "It's because of the Princess, you moron." Before he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

He was still in a foul mood when he arrived at the palace that evening, just before the ball was set to start. With the prince visiting, the King had decided to request extra security, and it was the police department's job to fill that role. Laxus was directed to just stand at one corner of the room. He was used to security jobs like this. All he really had to do was stand there and keep an eye out for potential threats. So, he waited, and he watched as guests mingled. It wasn't long before the double doors at the end of the hall opened and in stepped Princess Hisui.

He had never seen this dress. It had obviously been designed for the occasion: a soft pink, with pale gold designs embroidered along the hems. Her smile was radiant, but he knew her well enough to know that there was something behind that smile. She was pretty enough that at first she was all Laxus noticed, but after a few moments, he realized that she had stepped into the room arm-in-arm with someone else.

The man was tall, a head taller than Hisui but not as tall as Laxus. He had dark brown hair brushed neatly to the side and a wide smile. He looked happy, _way too _happy. And Laxus gritted his teeth. _He's… _They were arm-in-arm. And a strange, _angry _thought rose up in his mind. _That should be me. _And it wasn't that he wanted to be a prince, it wasn't that he wanted fancy clothes or power. He wanted Princess Hisui E. Fiore at his arm. He wanted to be able to say the word and the band would strike up and—

Somewhere music started playing and Laxus was pulled from his daydream. The prince was leading Hisui out onto the ballroom floor. She had told him, on the hill that night, that she would promise the first and last dance to the prince, but that as the Princess it was her duty to dance with all the guests. He felt sick to his stomach, could feel lightning rising in his chest. He took a breath and leaned back against the corner he was standing in. _Relax. I've got to relax._ What was this? Hisui was dancing with the prince, and Laxus wanted to punch that grin off his face.

"You look sick," Evergreen grinned from where she stood several feet away, crossing her arms.

"Shut up," Laxus snapped. "What the hell are you doing here anyway? I thought when they asked for volunteers you said you had a date."

"I _did _have a date," Evergreen purred, looking at her nails. "But, I decided to come to make sure _you _don't do anything _stupid_."

"Stupid? Me?" Laxus scoffed, but it sounded weak. The Prince's hand slipped a little, from Hisui's waist to her hip, and Laxus balled his hands into tight fists. He could feel the sparks dancing through his hair.

"Hmm. Yeah. You." Evergreen said.

He clenched his teeth and glanced over at her with a glare, "What'd you tell Elfman when you canceled your date." She glanced over at him with a wild glare.

"E-Elfman?! Why in the w-world…"

The ball dragged on. Laxus was used to boredom. He'd done plenty of security jobs before, but this wasn't the same. This was _torture. _Hisui right there… and he couldn't even talk to her. Meanwhile, everyone else in the room got to dance with her, hold her hand, laugh with her. It made his stomach turn. It made him want to smash a wall in. They were more than halfway through the night when she bounded over to him, a soft smile on her lips, her cheeks flushed.

"Officer Dreyar!" She curtseyed. "May I have this dance?"

"His…" He trailed off, eyes locked with hers, "_Princess_." He bowed, something he'd never done before her. Then he processed what she had asked him. "W-what?"

"Dance with me! I've danced with all the guests. And I would like to thank all the officers of the Magnolia Police Department for volunteering tonight." He hesitated before he reached out and took her small hand in his. She led him out onto the dance floor.

"Hisui," he whispered, "You realize this means you're going to have to dance with everyone who volunteered."

"Yes," she beamed up at him. "It's alright. It's worth it," her cheeks flushed, "Just to dance with you once." The music picked up, and Hisui gently pulled him into a waltz. He rested one hand against her waist, and she laughed as they moved across the floor with the other couples. _Never_ had he wanted more to just be alone with her. Or to be free—free to cup her cheek with his hand, tuck her hair behind her ear, lean in and brush a soft kiss against her lips only to be left with the sweet desire for more. He could still taste her on his lips from the last time they kissed—only two nights ago. If he could just…

"Laxus," she whispered, her voice urgent. "I might be able to sneak away."

"What?"

"Meet me in the gardens in thirty minutes," she smiled. "I can't… I just… I want to just have a moment with you to myself. By then I should be done dancing!"

Letting go of her was almost harder than watching her dance with the prince. She curtseyed once and he bowed, her eyes locked on his, her smile almost whispering their secret. _I know you. I know you intimately. _

When he stepped away from the dance floor, Evergreen was smiling—and not in the _annoying_ way she usually was. "Do you feel better?" she asked. Laxus glanced back at where Hisui was asking another officer to dance. For one moment, as if she noticed he was looking her way, she glanced up and their eyes met. She smiled, her cheeks tinting pink, then was drawn back to the dance floor. _Do I feel better? _

"I need some air," he replied, heading towards the side doors of the old ballroom. "I'll just be out in the gardens if you need me."

He spent the next few minutes staring up at the few stars dotting the sky, wondering how the _hell_ he got himself into this crazy situation. Had it been her eyes? That crazy day when he found her in that restaurant—not knowing anything about money… had it been her beautiful jade eyes that convinced him to let her stay out until sunset? _What if, on that day, I had said no? What if I'd just taken her home right away? _

A door shutting with a click, and soft footsteps, a sigh of relief: "Laxus!" _Hisui. _Her hair was coming out of its curls, straightening already to what he knew to be natural. She let out another breath and closed the distance between them, grabbing his uniform with both hands. "Kiss me."

"Don't tempt me," he murmured.

"I know you want to." He let out a breath, before cupping both her cheeks with his hands and surging forward, capturing her lips with his. She leaned into it, drawing him closer by his shirt. Body pressed against body, their breaths mingling in the air. She tasted like champagne, and when he pulled away she kissed him again, and then again. Sparks danced from his fingertips into her clothes, she giggled against his lips. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"You have something pent up…" She pressed a hand to his chest where his heart was pounding against his ribs.

"It's nothing."

"Tell me. You can tell me anything."

"The prince," he hissed, electricity intensifying in his vision, "Seeing him… touch you…"

"Laxus," she said, "The prince isn't here now. I'm all yours. I _always _have been."

In the back of his mind, he knew it couldn't always be that way, but he pushed it aside. Tonight he wanted to be selfish. Hisui was here, and for now, she was _his_. He leaned in kissing her again. She let out a sigh, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"P-Princess!" The gasp electrified both of them, tearing them apart. Arcadios was standing in the doorway, eyes wide with horror. _I should have heard the door! _Laxus' lungs felt like they were crushed, like he couldn't breathe. One of Hisui's hands was still gripping his shirt. Her knuckles were white. Her whole face had paled. Laxus felt dizzy. _I should have heard the door! _"W-what is the meaning of this!?" _I should have… heard… the door…_

* * *

When Makarov arrived at the palace, his grandson was sitting dejectedly—almost like he was stunned—just outside the King's office. King Toma had called him only twenty minutes ago about some sort of disaster involving the boy. Something about the Princess… something about… Laxus and the Princess… And when he had sat with the King and everything was explained…

"Are you _crazy?!" _Makarov snapped "Are you absolutely out of your mind?! The _Princess_, Laxus, the _Princess_!"

"Gramps, I—"

"Don't even think about _explaining yourself_! This is a disaster! Didn't you ever stop to think? Princess Hisui is _heir to the throne of Fiore_! She will need to marry a _prince_, so that she can also produce an heir. Did you really think—"

"I didn't think at all!" Laxus shouted, jumping to his feet, lightning dancing up and down his arms. "I didn't…" Each breath came as a sharp gasp, "I didn't…"

"Laxus, listen," Makarov breathed, "You can't see her again, you understand that? You _cannot. _You can't _ever_."

Laxus dropped his head into his hands, laughing humorlessly, "You… you don't understand—"

"I _do _understand. I understand you're acting like a disgrace. A disgrace to this department. The _King's _daughter! You can't see her again. Do you understand?"

He took a breath, squaring his shoulders, "I… I understand." Makarov could see the pain etched on his grandson's face. "Good." He whispered. But it wasn't good. None of this was good. He hated every second of it.

They walked together to the patrol car, Laxus storming beside him. When they reached the car, Makarov let out a sigh, "Laxus…" his grandson leaned against the trunk of the car, staring up at the stars. "I only want to make sure you don't get hurt in the future. Hisui's destiny is inevitable." Laxus was silent, but Makarov could see he was doing everything to keep himself together.

"Gramps?" He whispered, his voice breaking. "I think…" He closed his eyes, teeth clenched. "I think I was falling in love with her."


	6. Suspended

Evergreen stepped into the apartment, dropping her keys onto the counter and turning towards where Freed was organizing the bookshelves _again_. "What are you doing?" she groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Trying to _stay busy_," he groaned.

"Where is he?" She sighed, pouring herself a glass of water.

"Where do you think?" Freed said, turning to gesture towards Laxus's bedroom door.

Evergreen glanced over at it with a withering glare. "Has he come out _at all_?"

"Of course not." Freed replied.

"This is getting _ridiculous_," But even though she said it with spite on her tongue she only had pity in her heart. First, the dragon slayer had been told he could never see the princess again. And if someone had told Evergreen the same thing about… a _certain _someone… maybe she'd be the same way. Laxus had been pouring himself into his work through the last week after the ball. He hardly spoke to anyone, never questioned their Chief's orders. But he was fuming. Evergreen had seen it. It was like a growing thunderstorm, inside him. Holding all that in couldn't be good for anyone.

Evergreen balled her hands into fists and gritted her teeth, tucking a strand of stray hair behind her ear and marching over to his door. "Laxus!" She knocked roughly on the door. There was no sound from inside. "Laxus, how long are you going to pout in the—" The door swung open. Laxus towered over her. Freed and Bickslow might have stepped back but Evergreen crossed her arm. Laxus looked like he hadn't slept or showered in days. He glowered down at her with absolute fury.

"What do you want?" He whispered, his words short. She could see the dark circles under his eyes.

"You need to eat something," she snapped.

"I'm _not_ hungry." He hissed. Evergreen could see Freed out of the corner of her eye, he paused in his work, watching them silently.

"I don't _care_ if you're… '_not _hungry,'" she said, "I'm making you food and you're going to eat it or so help me—"

"I said, 'I'm _not hungry_.'" Laxus snapped, and then he turned away, slamming the door in her face.

"That… _asshole_!" She gasped.

Freed turned back to sorting the books as if nothing had happened, "You would do the same thing."

"I would _not_."

* * *

He hadn't slept in two days now. He watched the ceiling fan turn and turn, each revolution one more _second _without meaning. He felt sick, like he was going to hurl. His whole body was tight, like someone was slowly, slowly crushing him. Like he was suffocating, without even realizing he couldn't breathe. Every time he closed his eyes his five senses betrayed him. He could feel her hand in his—so small and warm. He could see her smile. He could hear her laugh. He could smell the faint scent of her shampoo in her hair. And he could still taste her kiss—like poison on his lips. If _only _he could just forget. If only he could just _forget_.

They got a call that afternoon. Routine was all that kept him together. _Get up. Pull on the uniform. Get in the car. Drive to work. Answer the calls. _This call, all four of them went. He let Freed drive. He _never _let Freed drive. Evergreen briefed them on the way—lights flashing, sirens blaring. He still felt like he was being crushed—even up off his bed, even in the office, even in the patrol car. He stared out the window at buildings zipping by. He recognized that cupcake shop. Hands balled into fists. He barely heard what Evergreen was saying over the radio—_"Armed robber…. Pawnshop… just one…gunshot went off…" _

The two patrol cars skidded to a halt in front of the pawnshop just as the thief was leaving. He held out his gun with shaking hands. "Don't come any closer, you bastards, I'm armed!" He snapped. _He couldn't be much older than me. _Laxus cracked his knuckles.

"You're surrounded now," Evergreen said.

"So drop your weapon and we can settle this peacefully," Freed stated.

"Otherwise, we can work with _not so peacefully." _Bickslow grinned.

The kid's finger twitched. Laxus saw it. He moved faster than a bolt of lightning, reaching out to grab the gun. The kid swung away, eyes wide. "What part of 'Don't come any closer' do you not understand?!"

"Let's put that away before someone gets hurt," Laxus whispered.

"What if I shoot you instead? Huh, Mr. Policeman? What'll you do then? Go cry to your _girlfriend_?" Something inside him snapped. Laxus _ripped_ the gun out of the young man's hand and grabbed his collar, slamming his fist into the boy's jaw. _Once… Twice… Thrice… _He wasn't sure where his head went, but he wasn't thinking about anything else but the pure _rage _that was suddenly over-spilling—bursting free. Maybe he was yelling. No words, just screaming. His fist slamming down, again and again. Blood everywhere… He wasn't even using magic—_"Laxus! Laxus!" _Someone was screaming.

"Laxus, _stop_!" Evergreen shrieked. "You're going to _kill _him!" Freed and Bickslow grabbed his arms, dragging him away from the thief. The young man crumpled to the sidewalk. His nose was broken for sure. He might have been missing a couple teeth. There was blood everywhere… and… he didn't feel any better. Dizziness hit him. He moved from the scene like he was in a haze. He still felt like he was being crushed.

* * *

_"Good evening, shortcake," he leaned against the car, hands in his pockets, that stupid grin… She laughed, grabbing his jacket, pulling him in for a soft kiss. _Hisui rolled over, pulling her blankets more tightly around her. _I just want to feel your arms around me again, Laxus. _She wasn't going to cry again. She wasn't. She felt like she'd been thrown in front of a train. Like she'd been torn to pieces and stitched back together again—but they couldn't find all the pieces. She was missing something… missing something…

"Princess?" Someone was on the other side of the door. Thankfully, not her father. "Princess, it's been hours. Maybe you would like something to eat?"

She hadn't eaten her dinner, hadn't gotten up for breakfast. Things were waiting for her. Her mother used to say '_the duties of a princess never stop_.' But she couldn't get out of bed. She couldn't get out of bed. _I can't get out of bed._

* * *

Being suspended was worse. There was no routine. There was nothing to do. He hadn't eaten in two days.

* * *

"I don't know what to do," Evergreen mused. She hadn't touched her food at all. "I just _don't know what to do_. He's absolutely miserable, and… I don't know how…"

"You've been talking about Laxus all night."

"He's our _friend_ and I'm _worried!" _Evergreen gasped.

"I don't think he's being very _manly_," Elfman said, crossing his arms.

"Pfft," Evergreen rolled her eyes, "Only _you'd _say that. Besides, if the same thing happened to us, you'd do the _exact same thing_."

"Tsk," Elfman snorted, "Like I'd miss you, you witch."

"Excuse me?!" Evergreen stood up, leaning over the table, "You couldn't _survive _without me!"

Elfman leaned closer, glaring, "Speak for yourself—"

"I _will_! And frankly, I'd _thrive _if you—" He pulled her into a rough kiss, and she melted, much to her disdain. How did he do this to her every time? _Elfman… seriously. What is wrong with me? _When he pulled away she dropped back into her seat, trying to catch her breath. "What the hell was that for?" She mumbled. Elfman didn't answer.

"I know you're still thinking about Laxus," he finally said. "You can't fix it."

"But—"

"The only way Laxus is going to get over this is if he is a _man_ and _talks _to the Princess. There's no way you can help him with that."

Evergreen paused, pressing her finger to her lip. "That's it!" She whispered.

"No, it's not," Elfman frowned. "What are you talking about? I just told you, you can't help—"

"I have to go!" She grabbed her coat, pausing before turning back to press a kiss to his forehead and dashing out the door. "Thank you!" Leaving him absolutely bewildered.

* * *

"Princess?" someone outside the door again. "There's someone here to see you." The door opened. The door _opened _and she hadn't said 'enter.'

"I'm not dressed!" she gasped.

"It's alright," a soft voice said. "I'm a police officer. I just have some questions about something for you. I'm sorry, I hope you don't mind." _A police officer… like Laxus? _Hisui sat up. A young policewoman with light brown hair tied back in a bun stepped inside. She smiled. "I'm sorry, Princess. I don't mean to disturb you—"

Hisui glanced over at where the maid stood at the door. "You can go." The maid curtseyed and hurried away. Hisui looked back over at the policewoman. "I know you," she whispered, her voice hoarse. "I kn-know… You were with… with… Laxus, at the ball."

"Yes," she nodded, "My name is Evergreen. I'm a friend of Laxus's."

"Why are you here?" Hisui whispered.

"I think you know why I'm here," Evergreen replied, crossing her arms.

"You… you know we can't see each other again," Hisui breathed. Her heart ached even saying it aloud.

"You've snuck out before," Evergreen said. "What makes you think you can't do it again?" Hisui glanced up.

"If father and Chief Makarov—"

"They won't find out." Evergreen grinned. "We won't let them. Princess, _please_. Laxus _needs _you."

"Even if he does… he's so stubborn, I don't think he'll talk to me," she breathed.

Evergreen smiled, shaking her head, "Let _me _take care of that."

* * *

His thoughts were jumbled—not like he'd had too much to drink. He hadn't had anything to drink, but damn he wish he had. His thoughts were too jumbled. He couldn't think straight. All he could think about was _her. _He couldn't even get his words out right.

"Please… just… I can't think any more… I don't want…"

"Laxus," Mest was sitting across from him shaking his head. "I don't know what you want me to do."

"Magic, Mest. Mest… I don't want… I can't…"

"Laxus."

"I need to forget," he whispered. "The Princess. Princess Hisui—back to when I met her first."

"Laxus, playing with memories isn't something you should take so lightly—"

"Just do it!" He snapped, electricity surging up his arms. Mest sat back, eyes wide.

"I don't think—" the door swung open and Evergreen stormed in.

"What in the world do you think you're doing?" She gasped, glancing over at Mest with wide eyes.

"I had no idea!" Mest raised his hands, "I had no idea he wanted to—"

"Evergreen," Laxus groaned, "Tell him, please. I can't… I can't live like this anymore."

"Get up," Evergreen groaned, "Listen, you need to get out of the apartment. Chief wants you at the station."

"For what?" Laxus narrowed his eyes, "I'm suspended."

"How am I supposed to know? I didn't ask!" Evergreen snapped. "Now are you going to go or what?!"

"Fine, fine. I'm going."

It was raining. Somewhere in the distance thunder groaned, like the sky was going to crack in two. Laxus moved through the downpour—he had never cared for umbrellas. He didn't mind the rain. He made it only two blocks before, in front of him, on the sidewalk, stepping out from the shadows stood a familiar figure. Even through all the rain he knew her. His heart skipped a beat. The feeling that he was being crushed increased ten-fold. He couldn't breathe. Green hair soaked in the rain, her dress was soaked—sticking to her skin.

"Laxus," she breathed, and even over the rain he could hear it. _Oh god, _the way she said his name, it nearly broke him.

"Princess Hisui," he whispered, "What the _hell _are you doing here?"


	7. Destiny

_She's standing right in front of you, what are you waiting for? _Every muscle in his body, ever beat of his heart, begged him to move towards her, take her hands in his, savor the warmth of her touch against his fingertips, lean in and kiss her softly, and then kiss her again like she was _his—_like it was meant to be. But, god, it wasn't meant to be. And that one fact—the fact his grandfather and the King had pounded into his head—kept him from moving. The rain was pounding against his fur coat, soaking his hair.

"I came to find you," she whispered, he could barely hear her above a burst of thunder. "I… I couldn't… I couldn't stand it anymore—"

"You _shouldn't_ have," he snapped. She blinked, her eyes wide, her hair stuck to her skin. She was shivering and it might have been a pretty pathetic sight, but to see her again—he had never seen anyone so beautiful. _I have a heart of stone. _It was his mantra, he repeated it over and over in his head. _I have a heart of stone. I have a heart of stone. _

"W-what…" Hisui breathed, like she could hardly believe what he was saying. But Laxus starting walking, hands balled into fists, lightning dancing across his skin. He walked right past her, through the rain. Somewhere another boom of thunder. The storm was getting closer. The rain was so thick he could hardly see in front of him. By the time he got to the department he would be soaked. "Laxus!" Hisui shouted above the rain, her voice breaking. Laxus didn't turn around.

_I don't love her. I don't love her. _

"_Laxus_!" She screamed, this time anger in her voice, "You can't tell me… you… you _can't _tell me you feel nothing! That _everything _we did together _meant _nothing! You can't tell me—" Her small hands reached out and grabbed his arm. He ripped himself away from her.

"Go _home,_ Hisui."

"No," she hissed, "I _won't_. I won't let them _scare _me into doing what I'm _expected _to do! I'm going to make my future what I want it to be, one step at a time."

"Your future is already determined," Laxus said, trying to keep his voice steady. "You are a _princess_—"

"And you're a _coward_!" Hisui said, "You're too _afraid _of what we might become, too afraid of the consequence to face how you _really feel_!"

Laxus spun around to face her. "Say it again to my face, woman," he snarled.

"I _will_! You're… a… COWARD!" She screamed it at the top of her lungs, and her voice drowned out in the sound of rolling thunder. "What about the night on the hill in the country, Laxus? Do you remember that? And that time we went to that ice cream place? And all the other times? All the memories…. Do they really mean nothing to you—you'd just throw them away?!"

"Of _course_, it meant something to me!" He screamed, "It meant _everything_! But you—you are a_ princess_! I—I am _nothing_! _We _were never meant to be!" His voice grew louder with each syllable. His breath in the air, his hair matted down from the rain, electricity burning drops of water away into steam. "_Never!"_ He spun around again, moving quickly towards the police station. Hisui's breath hitched—he knew she was crying. And he didn't stop.

"It meant everything to me too!" She shouted, chasing after him. "Because I _care _about you! And when I was sitting all alone in my room, I realized something! I missed _us_! I didn't miss the adventures, or the food, or the sight-seeing. I missed _you_! Laxus Dreyar! I missed your smile, the way you held my hand… I missed your _voice. _I missed the way you kissed me…. I _miss_ the way you _kiss_ me." Her voice died down to a whisper as he stopped walking, his hands shaking.

Somewhere nearby lightning flashed. He could feel electricity on the air. He could remember the night after the cupcake shop. They had dropped down into their seats in the patrol car, frosting on Hisui's lips. And he had leaned over and kissed it away. Taste of cupcake flavors mingling on their tongues. And now, in the rain… His resolve was breaking. _Don't turn around Laxus. _If he turned around… if he saw her face now…

_I don't love her. I don't_…

"The _kingdom_ tells me I need to marry a Prince. The Heir to the throne should be of royal blood," Hisui whispered, "My _father_ tells me that I will marry for love, that I will one day find my Prince Charming. My _heart _tells me…" her voice broke again, "M-my heart tells me that… that _you_, Laxus, _are_ my Prince Charming."

His breath caught in his throat. _I don't… love her… I… _He turned around—lightning flashing again—lighting up her eyes. "What did you say?" he whispered. Even the way she was standing there in the rain, soaking wet and pathetic, she was beautiful. His heart ached for her. All it took was that one look, and all thought of following the rules was gone.

"I said—" But before she could finish he reached out and cupped her cheek with his hand.

"Damn you," he whispered and leaned over to kiss her, just brushing his lips against hers. "Damn you, Princess Hisui. You've got me wrapped around your little finger." She let out a breathy laugh, reaching up and brushing her thumb against his jaw. Their noses brushed—breaths mingling in the rain, before she kissed him again, pulling him closer against her. It was like a weight was being pulled off his chest, and suddenly he was hungry for her. He cupped both her cheeks, memorizing her feel, her taste, her scent… all over again. Electricity filled the air like a charge around them. He knew that feeling.

"Hold on," he laughed a little, gently taking her hand and spinning her away from him. The moment he let go of her hand a bolt of lightning slammed down into his shoulder. Energy surged through his body, and before Hisui could even saying anything—before the sparks had even died down—he reached out and pulled her up _into_ his arms and kissed her again. Electricity darted between their lips and their tongues. The surge of power within him made him feel more alive than ever before. He kissed a path from her lips to her jaw, down to her neck and she burst into giggles.

"You know I'm ticklish," she breathed, fingers in his hair.

He laughed, and then groaned, dropping his forehead against her crook of her neck, just breathing in her scent for a moment before glancing back up at her. "Damn you, _shortcake_."

She looked down at him with a laugh, he could tell there were tears in her eyes even through all the rain. "I was so scared I was going to lose you," she whispered, her voice thick with emotion.

"I'm sorry," he breathed, "I… Gramps… and the King…"

"It's alright," she said, "I was scared at first too. But, I won't let them control my destiny."

"How will we see each other?"

"You let _me _worry about that part," she grinned, "It's going to be harder to sneak out, but the palace is much bigger than Arcadios and my Father seem to remember."

"Guess this means I should start planning our next date," he whispered. She leaned down to kiss him. He leaned into it hungrily—he missed her, missed the taste of honey on his tongue, the warmth of her hands against his cheeks. He wanted it to be this way forever. Ever since the moment he first kissed her on that hill in the park he had wanted it to be this way forever... and he had been so scared that it was over. Now… now he wanted to have hope. It was a dangerous hope… it was a _desperate_ hope. "Hisui." He whispered. He wanted to tell her how he really felt, what she really meant to him. But he didn't know how. He didn't know if it was right. She was shivering in his arms, her lips trembling when she pulled away. He let out a sigh. "If we stay out here any longer, you're going to get sick, shortcake."

She nodded, through her chattering teeth. He frowned. "I don't have my patrol car, but Evergreen has one. She could take you home."

He didn't want to let go of her, but he set her down, and they walked hand-in-hand back up to Laxus's apartment. Evergreen opened the door when she saw them coming, eyes wide with anticipation.

"You set this up, didn't you?" Laxus narrowed his eyes when she pulled open the door.

"Pfft. I have _no idea _what you're talking about," she scoffed. But Hisui smiled.

"Thank you," she breathed. Evergreen waved her hand as if it was nothing. Laxus rolled his eyes, then glanced down at Hisui.

"Stay here." He slipped into the apartment, grabbing his extra coat off the hook by the door and then stepping out to slip it over her shoulders. "Don't get sick. We have plans this week." She beamed up at him.

"Right!"

"Can you take her home, Ever?"

"Here, why don't you just take my patrol car?" Evergreen dashed inside to grab her keys.

"Where's your car, Laxus?" Hisui frowned, still shivering.

"I don't have access to it until I'm un-suspended," he groaned.

"Suspended?" Hisui blinked. "For being with me?!"

"No—" Laxus began. Evergreen slipped back out.

"Nothing like that," She rolled her eyes. "Laxus just almost beat the life out of some pawnshop thief."

"Laxus!" Hisui gasped.

"It was… it's been a rough couple of weeks, okay?" He snapped.

Evergreen glanced over at Hisui with a frown, "You keep him _together, _Princess. Frankly, it's a miracle he survived." Laxus offered her a withering glare. "Here," Evergreen handed him her keys. "You take my patrol car. I know it's _technically _against the rules. But… you're not going to total it or anything—right? You two have a lot to talk about."

"Right." Laxus led the way silently down to where her car was parked, and opened Hisui's door for her. When they both sat down, he let out a breath.

"You're suspended…" Hisui whispered.

"I… everything that had happened just… I was angry," he whispered, "And I acted on that anger on the job. On accident. I shouldn't have. He… I don't remember what he said. Something about my girlfriend." He laughed bitterly. Hisui smiled a little.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really," he huffed. And then he let out a deep sigh. "Fine. Hisui," he breathed, gripping the steering wheel, even though he hadn't even brought the car to life. "I… I have _never _felt this way about anyone before." He glanced over at her, eyes wide. "You're… you're everything to me."

Hisui's cheeks flushed. "Laxus…"

"And I think…" he gritted his teeth. He _hated _this. Talking. Why couldn't she just know. Just _know _how he felt. "I think Evergreen's right. If I were to lose you—"

"You won't," she whispered. "Remember?" She reached out to take one of his hands and press it to her heart. "My _heart _tells me that you're _it. _You're my Prince Charming. My destiny." He stared at her, eyes wide for one moment, before closing the distance between them with a kiss, and then another… and another. The patrol car was beginning to fog up as he shifted enough to cup the back of her head. Her fingers played in his hair, her lips were cold. She was cold. He remembered. He pulled away to start the car and turned the knob for heat.

"No…" she moaned, reaching out to cup his cheek. "I _missed _kissing you." He laughed, leaning in to kiss her one last time before putting the car in drive.

"You can kiss me whenever you want."

"I'll remember that," she sighed, dropping back into her seat and pulling on her seatbelt as he pulled away from the curb.

"The man, the thief who got you suspended, he said something about your girlfriend?" Hisui asked.

"Yeah," Laxus frowned, "He was just trying to get to me." _And he did._

"Your girlfriend."

"Yeah," Laxus glanced over at her briefly, "I think that's _you_."

Her cheeks flushed, and she pulled his coat tighter around her. "_I _think… I like that idea."

"Me too," he whispered. Everything that had happened seemed crazy. Laxus? With a girlfriend? Impossible. If he had gone back in time and told himself a year ago… no, he wouldn't have believed it. It had always been one one-night stand after another. Then again, a year ago he had been a completely different person. And before that, before he had joined the police department, he had been even worse.

Hisui gently took her hand in his, entwining their fingers. He smiled at her. _You're becoming soft, Laxus. _His old-self might have laughed at him. _Pathetic. Weak. _But… there was something empowering about this feeling, something that his old-self never would have known. He couldn't quite describe it… _Does it have a name? _

They pulled up to the curb near the palace. Hisui let out a sigh, opening her door. The rain had died down a little finally. "Here's your coat—"

"No, keep it for now," Laxus urged. "It's still raining a little."

"Alright." She paused, "Can I see you _soon_?"

"I'll text you. Maybe in a couple days," he said, "If you can sneak out."

"Oh, I'll be able to sneak out," she grinned, determination in her eyes. "It's a date, Prince Charming." She leaned over and stole a kiss before hopping out of the car. _Prince Charming? _She hugged his coat more closely around her shoulders. He watched her dash back towards the palace until she was gone. His cheeks hot. _Prince Charming. _

His old-self would have hated that too. It was cliché, corny, _romantic… _but he _liked _it. There was something about Hisui that turned him completely upside down. _Does it have a name? _He remembered, as he was driving back to his apartment, his mantra in the rain only a little bit ago: _I don't love her. I don't love her. _And he realized. He realized the complete _opposite _was true.


	8. Sick

The moment the police car pulled up to the curb, Hisui knew it wasn't Laxus. She tightened his coat around her as the window rolled down.

"Evergreen?" She whispered, a fear tugging at her heart. Had something happened to Laxus? Had he changed his mind? Everything he said three days ago in the rain…

"Laxus is sick," Evergreen stated. "He wanted me to come get you—he doesn't want you to miss the stuff he was going to do with you today."

"What do you mean?" _Was it because of the rain? _She held his coat tight. She could smell him on it. It was familiar, warm.

Evergreen shrugged, "He was going to take you to this pizza place on 5th—near the station. It's very good. He wanted me to take you instead—"

"I want to go see Laxus," she said firmly. Evergreen offered her a knowing smile.

"I thought so. Hop in. I'll take you back to the apartment. But, his cold might be contagious."

"I don't care, I want to see him." Hisui slipped into the passenger seat of the patrol car and they were off. Evergreen checked her mirrors and then spoke again,

"I was going to stop at a tea shop for him on the way back home today, but since we're going there now, do you want to stop? You could pick out a tea if you'd like."

"I don't…" Hisui felt her cheeks flush, "I don't have any money."

"That's alright," Evergreen winked, "I've got you covered."

* * *

When they arrived back at the apartment the lights were off, it was quiet. Evergreen sighed, flipping on the living room light. "He's probably in his room. I'll start the kettle. I can't stay very long, I'm on my lunch break."

"That's alright," Hisui nodded. She gently pulled Laxus' coat off, and hung it up on the hooks by the door. "His bedroom…?"

"Just over there," Evergreen gestured to the first door in the hall. Hisui crossed over to the door and raised her fist, hesitating. "He won't bite." Evergreen said. Then she narrowed her eyes. "_Most of the time_. Sometimes he can be a real—"

Hisui knocked—there was no response for a moment, before a groan and a hoarse—almost unrecognizable—voice spoke: "What?"

She turned the handle and opened the door a crack so she could hear him better. "Laxus?" His room was dark (the curtains were shut tight), and for the most part neat. A few stray items of clothing littered the floor by the close, a stack of books on the bedside stand, an old TV and video game console in one corner, as well as several half-empty cans of beer on his dresser. He turned under his dark blue blankets, glancing over at her with a frown,

"Hisui?" He didn't just sound sick, he looked sick. His face was pale, with dark circles under his eyes, and he looked tired and feverish. He let out a groan, "I thought I told Evergreen to take you to that pizza place."

"I don't want to go without _you_," she frowned. "It was a place you picked out for the two of us to go together."

"Then go home," he huffed, rolling over again to face the wall. "You'll get sick."

"I don't care," Hisui said. "I'm here for you, Laxus." She saw him stiffen, as if he hadn't been expecting that, but he didn't respond.

In the hallway, Evergreen whispered, "Princess. Here you are." Hisui turned to be handed the little tray of tea. "I have to go for now. Will you be alright on your own?"

"Yes."

"Good luck. He's like a big baby when it comes to stuff like this. Like a baby bear. Sharp teeth, sharp claws. Baby."

"A bear who can _hear _you," Laxus snapped. Evergreen was already on her way out, waving as she went.

"Laxus?" Hisui moved into his bedroom, and set the tray of tea down on his bedside stand. "I have tea. You should have some. I picked out one of the shop owner said was good for colds. It has herbs in it that will soothe your throat." He sat up, glancing over at her with a groan.

"Hisui. You're going to get sick." She shook her head, reaching out and pressing her hand against his forehead.

"I don't care," she smiled. "I'm here for you, dear. You have a fever, I think…" He groaned, leaning back against his wall.

"Just let me die in peace."

Hisui rolled her eyes, "Drink your tea, bear."

He offered her a withering glare, "Really?"

"Drink your tea."

"Only if you sit right here," he pointed to the bed at his side.

"Evergreen wasn't kidding," she giggled.

"Sit, woman," Laxus growled. Hisui laughed, and crawled up onto the bed, sitting down next to him and pulling him close. He sighed, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. She rested her head against his shoulder. She always felt safe in his arms.

"Drink your tea, Prince Charming."

"You should be at that pizza place," he sighed, reaching out and picking up his mug.

"Next time." She said. Laxus took a sip of his tea and dropped his head back against the wall behind them with a sigh. "I've never had pizza before," Hisui said after a moment. Laxus jerked, sitting up suddenly and almost spilling his tea.

"What?"

"I've never had pizza."

"Never. In all your life?"

"No, I haven't."

"Okay, we're fixing this." He set his tea down and reached for his phone.

* * *

It wasn't a long wait before they were sitting on the couch in the living room, a nearly-empty box of pizza resting on the coffee table. Hisui was practically in Laxus's lap. He was holding her close, both arms wrapped tightly around her.

"One day you're going to end up crushing me," she murmured, running her fingers through his hair.

"Never." He murmured against her neck. She laughed.

"Laxus, really, you're tickling me!" She could tell he was fading, falling asleep in her arms. "You need your rest," she murmured, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Mmm…"

"Come on, let's get you back to your room."

"Mmm…"

"If I could, I'd carry you," she giggled.

"I'll carry _you_," Laxus breathed, and he stood suddenly, pulling Hisui up into his arms. She laughed, quickly wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders and he carried her back to his room, resting her down on his bed. She shook her head with a laugh:

"You need rest."

Laxus dropped onto his bed with a groan, resting his head in her lap, and taking her hand, twining his fingers with hers. "How could I possibly sleep, when someone as beautiful as _you_ is sitting in my bed?" His voice was thick, hoarse. She felt her cheeks warm and her heartbeat quicken.

"Laxus…" she sighed, "You're…" but his eyes were already closed, his hand relaxing in hers. She laughed a little, brushing her fingers through his hair and leaning over to kiss his forehead. She hummed softly, a song she vaguely remembered her mother singing. She could hardly remember the words, but as she hummed, they began coming back to her.

"_Take… my hand…"_ she sang softly. Laxus chest rose and fell, his hand completely relaxed in hers. He was fast asleep. She smiled, running her fingers through his hair. "_Take my whole life too…_" The last words… she remembered the last words vividly now. _For I can't help… falling in love with you. _Her heart skipped a beat. _Is that what this is?_

* * *

"You're still alive," Evergreen laughed as Hisui slipped into the passenger seat of the patrol car.

"He fell asleep," Hisui smiled. But she was worried. These feelings… _Love. I don't even know what love is. _

"I told you he's a big baby," Evergreen snorted. "But good. He needs his rest." They drove silently for a minute, before Hisui glanced over at Evergreen.

"Evergreen?" she whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask… have you ever… have you ever met someone and you just knew you were meant to always be together?"

Evergreen's eyes widened, and her cheeks flushed bright red. "W-what?" She gripped the steering wheel until her knuckles turned white and then she let out a deep sigh. Hisui almost saw a smile. "…yes." She whispered. Then she glanced over at Hisui briefly. "Is that how you feel about Laxus?"

Hisui fidgeted in her seat, she couldn't look at Evergreen, she stared out the window at the buildings passing by. And then she bit her lip trying to hide a smile. "Yes." _Laxus_… just thinking about him filled her heart with warmth. Imagining a world without him was impossible. She glanced over at Evergreen desperately. "W-what do I do?!"

Evergreen blinked, surprised, and then she laughed, "You should tell him how you feel."

"Is that what you did?" Hisui asked.

"Uhhh…" Evergreen blanched. "Uh… not _exactly." _

"What do you mean?" Hisui frowned.

"I… haven't really told him… I mean… I wasn't ever supposed to fall in love with him!" She gasped, exasperated. "It was an _accident_! And it's _infuriating_! He's an absolute—Argh!" she groaned. "I don't know! I…" she sighed. "I'm sorry, Princess. It's complicated."

Hisui could understand. She couldn't even imagine telling Laxus what was in her heart. It scared her to death what he might say. "If… if you can't tell yours… how can I possibly tell Laxus?"

Evergreen glanced over at her and then let out an exasperated sigh. "Alright, listen… if… If I tell Elfman…" she shuddered, "how I really feel, will you tell Laxus how _you _feel?"

Hisui glanced over at her. "Really?"

Evergreen pulled up in front of the palace, putting the car into park. "Do we have a deal?" she asked, holding out her hand. "I'll tell Elfman. And then you _have _to tell Laxus." Then she frowned. "And just to clarify, I'm doing this for _Laxus_, because he's a friend. Not because I have any… not because… of Elfman… at all."

"We have a deal," Hisui shook her hand. She stepped out of the car, "How will you do it?"

Evergreen bit her lip, "I have no idea."


	9. Lacrima

"Where are we going?" Hisui laughed, letting the rushing wind from the open window toss her hair. Laxus glanced over at her with a smile. She _loved _that smile. It made her melt.

"Haven't you learned by now, princess?" He asked, "It's a surprise."

"Alright, alright," she mused, "It's a much longer drive than the country, and the air smells different." They came over a hill, and then she saw it: endless water, cascading waves. _It can't be._ "No way!" She gasped, reaching out and grasping his hand. "No way! Is that…?"

"The ocean," he nodded. She squeezed his hand.

"The actual ocean," she breathed. Laxus pulled aside on the edge of the road, and put the car into park, then turned to look at her.

"Are you… happy? I know you wanted to see more of the city—" she grabbed his collar and pulled him into a kiss. He cupped her cheek tilting his head and leaning into it. "Hey, not that I'm complaining but…"

"I've never been this close before."

"To the ocean?" He frowned. She smiled, pressing another kiss to his lips.

"Yeah."

"Well, here's the good part," Laxus turned to open his door, "We get to get as close as we want." The sun was just setting, turning the waves near the horizon gold. Hisui jumped out of the car, staring down the hill at the yellow sand and the roaring waves. Wind tossed her hair. She glanced up at the police officer next to her.

"As close as we want?" He nodded. She clapped her hands once.

"Yes!" And then she turned and grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hill after her. The warm sand filled her sandals. It was hard to run through the sand, but she made it to the bottom of the hill, and pulled off her sandals, dropping her hat on top of them, and then turning towards Laxus again. "Can we go in the water?!"

"If you want," he said. She hesitated and glanced towards the water. Beside her Laxus shifted, pulling off his shoes, and unbuttoning his shirt. She glanced over at him, eyes wide. _Unbuttoning… his shirt… _She somehow managed to tear her gaze away from him, staring out at the ocean—her cheeks _hot, _her heart pounding.

"Take my hand," Laxus held out his hand and she glanced up at him—she was sure her whole face was bright red. "Are we going swimming or what, shortcake?" He laughed. She reached out and twined her fingers with his.

"We're… going swimming." She grinned, and then she ran—practically pulling Laxus behind her. She let out a shriek as they hit the waves and water cascaded against her shins.

"It's freezing!"

"Tsk, I would have warned you if you'd given me the chance," he said, reaching down with his hand splashing water towards her. She laughed, letting go of his hand to dodge, and dashing further out into the waves. She had never experienced anything like it. The water was powerful, plowing into her, nearly knocking her over. Laxus reached out a hand to steady her.

"Don't go too far," he said, "the waves are strong. And if they pull you away from me…"

She laughed a little, "What would you do if the ocean dragged me away, Laxus?" He glanced down at her, his expression growing serious.

"I would _perish_," he whispered.

"Laxus—" but before she could say anything else, he crouched down in the waves, wrapping his arms around her hips. She let out a laugh as he pulled her off her feet and into his arms, staring up into her eyes.

"I'm not letting the ocean take you away from me, Hisui," he breathed. And then he grinned. "You're too precious." She felt her heart skip a beat, warm against his chest, despite the cold ocean breeze. She brushed her fingers through his hair. _This man._ And… _this feeling_. She leaned down, kissing him softly.

* * *

The sun sunk deeper into the waves on the horizon, casting oranges and purples across the sky. Hisui clasped her pinky finger with his, leaning against his shoulder where they sat in the warm sand.

"Laxus?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me something about yourself. From your past?" She had heard bits and pieces from him already. How he was practically raised by his grandfather. How influence from his father, Ivan, hadn't been good for him—had led him down a dark road before he joined the force…

"My past, huh?" Laxus traced several shapes in the sand and then shrugged. "It wasn't great."

"Very specific," Hisui laughed.

"Well, okay…" He let out a breath, "You know my dad was an asshole. Turned out to be a dirty cop. They found out when I was still a kid, and it tore Gramps to pieces. And I don't know what was wrong with the stupid kid brain of mine, but maybe it impacted me more than I thought it did. I got involved in a lot of trouble." He paused, looking out over the ocean with a sigh. "Involved with a lot of bad people. If you know what I mean." He glanced down at her. She was a little bewildered, reaching up and brushing sand from his cheek she shook her head.

"I'm… I'm not sure…"

"Street gangs. Lots of violence. I mean we were just kids, but we caused a lot of trouble. Stole, vandalized, and we got our way—because people who messed with us _suffered_. I… I remember the moment I decided to become a cop. Gramps was always trying to keep me around the station and keep me on the straight-and-narrow, but I was a hotheaded kid. I remember it was the day they arrested my father. I was seventeen. I remember yelling at Gramps, yelling at the officers arresting him…" he took a breath, "And I remember I was _defending _him. Defending the guy who put all of Fairy Tail in danger, _defending _the guy who's stupid side deals and "blind-eye" to drug dealing got my mother _killed_. Defending the guy who…" He froze, and then shook his head, and Hisui could see tears in his eyes.

"Laxus…" she whispered.

"It doesn't matter." He picked up a seashell turning it over in his hand.

"It _does_. To me," she said, reaching up at cupping his chin, turning his head to look him in the eyes. "It does to me, Laxus."

"My… lacrima," he whispered, "I know my father wanted me to follow in his footsteps, but only because his stupid side-business was getting bigger and he wanted protection. This lacrima…" He clutched at his chest, "Was put in me to _kill _people. I was _defending _that man, Hisui. And that day, he looked me in the eyes and I _saw. _I _knew_ he didn't love me. He never had, and never would. That was the day, I decided I was done with his bullshit." He held the seashell up and then tossed it as hard as he could, it bounced on some rocks. "I'm going to use this lacrima," he whispered, "to save lives, not _destroy _them. That was the day, I decided to become a cop."

Hisui stared up at him, the tears in his eyes, the way his shoulders were tense, his jaw tight. She had never seen him this vulnerable before—even when he was sick. She wordlessly sat up on her knees so she was kneeling beside him, and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into her arms. He let her, clutching her shirt at the small of her back, resting his head in the crook of her neck. She wanted to show him… that she would always be there for him. She could hear his voice still: _I knew he didn't love me. _And she wanted to sponge those words away. _I will love away your tears, my heart. _She held him close, held him tight. _I will love you until your heart is full_.

When he pulled away, his tears were gone, but he was still tense. He took another shell and tossed it as hard as he could. It hit the waves with a spark of electricity. Then he glanced over at her, eyes more serene than they had ever been, "So there. I told you about something from my past. Satisfied?"

"You act like telling me was just something to check off on your to-do list," Hisui smiled, "But I want you to know, you can always talk to me. About anything."

"You don't want to hear about some of the shit I've been through," Laxus scoffed, picking up another shell.

"Yes," Hisui said firmly, "I do. Because I am _yours_. And I want to make sure that _this_," she pressed her hand over his heart, "Is _always _protected."

He stared down at her for a moment, and then his expression softened. "What the _hell_ did I do to deserve you?" he murmured, before leaning over to kiss her.

"I have an answer to that question," she said when he pulled away. She rested her forehead against his, their noses just barely touching. "You're my _wonderful_. Please never change."


	10. Masquerade

"Where are you going?"

Laxus jumped when Evergreen shot up from where she was apparently laying on the sofa, looking over the back at him with narrowed eyes. She looked exhausted, dark circles under her eyes, she was pale, her hair was a mess.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Laxus frowned.

"Nothing, shut up, I'm sick." She snapped.

Laxus rolled his eyes, "And also in a pretty bad mood."

"Shut up," she dropped back to the sofa with a groan, disappearing from view. Laxus grabbed his coat. "Where are you going anyways?"

"I'm asking for tonight off," Laxus replied. Evergreen sat up, suddenly _very _interested.

"Ooh. Do you have plans with a certain Princess?" He felt his cheeks go hot, he glanced away, clearing his throat.

"Do _you _have plans with a certain coworker?"

Evergreen offered him a withering glare—this one different somehow, like she was _really_ serious. "I don't want to talk about it." _That _was different. He glanced over at her, letting concern sway him.

"Evergreen?" He said, "Are you alright?"

"Just leave, Laxus, it's just a stomach bug or food poisoning or something." He knew her well enough to know that she wasn't telling the truth, but he also knew her well enough to know not to push her.

He decided to walk to the station, his coat flung over one shoulder. Gramps wasn't going to be happy he was taking the day off on such short notice, but he had only gotten his invitation that morning thanks tome favors he had to call in. He could still see Hisui's smile on that hill only last week. The way the sun touched her cheeks… She had texted him that morning. _Can we go to the park again? _❤️ He had still been lying in bed when his phone had beeped with the message. It had pulled his lips up in a smile. _How can she always make me feel this way. _

They had stood on the hill, and she had let out a sad sigh. "No more flowers."

"They'll be back in the spring."

"Well, will you dance with me anyways?" She had asked.

"Dance?" Laxus glanced over at her. She had let out a deep sigh.

"There's going to be an invitation-only masquerade ball," she whispered. "And… I will be able to dance with anyone I want there—expected to dance with the prince at least once… but… I don't want to dance with anyone except _you_." He had leaned in close, cupping her cheeks with his hands.

"Hisui Fiore, I will dance with you _whenever _you damn well please."

He had promised himself—_I'm getting an invitation to that damn masquerade ball if it's the last thing I do_.

* * *

Hisui reached for her pocket, leaning against the wall—her fox mask askew. She was trying to avoid the boring stories, the wandering glances… she'd had on a fake smile for hours now. She could feel her phone, just inside her pocket… She had texted Laxus an hour ago. He hadn't responded. She remembered him saying something about being at work. She wished he wasn't. His last message was still there, making her feel warm and light: _I'll see you soon. That's all that matters. _

"Hisui!" Her father. She glanced up, he had his arms crossed. He looked as stern as he could—which wasn't very, "We have guests and you're on your phone?"

She smiled a little—_another fake smile_, "I'm sorry. I was just checking the time."

His expression softened. "This is why I tell you to wear a watch, dear. More guests are arriving now. You should go greet them." _Now?! _The ball had started nearly thirty minutes ago. She stood up straight, fixed her mask over her eyes, put on that fake smile, and moved out into the crowd—fox-red dress swishing around her knees. Immediately she was accosted. Smiles, questions, _"you look beautiful tonight, princess…" _She was suited for politics, but this was her _least_ favorite part. _No matter how you're feeling, put on a good face, put on a smile… a… _

She blinked. Across the room, someone new entered. He was in costume, like everyone else. He wore a white suit with a gold tie. His blond hair was slicked back, and the top half of his face was obscured by a polar bear mask. Gray eyes found hers. She knew him _instantly_.

_Impossible! How did he… _He crossed the room to her, a smile on his lips, dropping to a low bow. "_My _Princess." Her heart skipped a beat.

"Lax…" she trailed off, "Wh…"

"May I have the honor of the next dance?" He asked, holding out his hand. She felt her cheeks burn, her heartbeat quicken.

"Of course," she whispered.

He led her out onto the dancefloor, and among the other couples she finally dared to whisper his name. "Laxus! How?!"

He laughed, gently pulling her into a spin. "I have my sources." She was still baffled, still wonderstruck. He was… _actually here_.

"A bear, huh?" she smiled, teasingly.

His expression softened, "I wanted you to recognize me, shortcake."

"I could recognize you anywhere," she replied. "I can't believe you're really here!" She let out a happy sigh, "You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now."

"Then _do it_," he smirked, leaning closer as they moved across the dance floor.

She bit her lip, "You know I can't… but…" a smile touched her lips, "We might be able to sneak away."

He frowned, shaking his head. "Hisui, the last time we did that—"

"It's alright," she grinned, "I know a place where no one would _dare _enter without knocking first."

* * *

She left first, and he followed her only a few minutes later. When they reached her bedroom door, she glanced over her shoulder at him with a mischievous smile before grabbing his tie and pulling him in after her. The moment the door shut behind them she yanked him down into a kiss. He cupped her cheeks, pressing kiss after kiss against her lips. She savored the warmth of his hands, pounding of her heart against her ribs, the way he held her like she was _everything _to him.

They stumbled backward. Laxus's dress coat was tossed aside, Hisui was pushed up against the wall as he pressed tingling kisses against her neck. _I love you_. She couldn't say it aloud—so she said it with each movement, each kiss against his skin, the flutter of her heart, the heat rising in her core.

She quickly undid the buttons of his shirt, pulling him closer with one hand. She could feel the electricity on his skin. Each searing touch sent energy coursing through her. He found the zipper at the side of her dress, slowly pulling it down as she fumbled with the button at his pants. His lips found hers again, fingers tangled in her hair. And just as she unclasped the hook at her dress, there was a solid knock on the door.

"Princess? Are you in there?!"

_Silence. _All for panting breaths, and the sparking of electricity in his hair. He let out a soft moan and dropped his head against her shoulder. She sighed, gripping the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Yes," she said, "I'm here."

"Your father's been looking for you."

"I'll be right out—" she froze as Laxus pressed another kiss to her neck. "I… I… I'm just fixing my hair." Footsteps moved away from her door. "La… Laxus!" her breath hitched as his fingers sparked against her skin, her grip tightened in his hair, "Laxus!" He pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. "I have to go," she murmured.

"No," he whispered—that same vulnerability she had seen on the beach, "Stay with me."

"You know I can't," she said, cupping his cheek with her hand. "If I'm missing for too long my father will come looking. And if he finds us you will be accused of _terrible _things." He groaned, pressing a desperate kiss to her lips. "I have to go," she whispered again. But she didn't want to. She pulled away from him, letting go of his hand. _I love you. I love you. _But she couldn't bring herself to say it aloud.


	11. My Heart

Once again, the police car that pulled up to the curb was not Laxus's. Even in the dark Hisui could see the figure inside didn't have his broad shoulders. The window rolled down.

"Freed?" She frowned. The police officer was in uniform, his long green hair pulled back in a bun.

"Princess," He nodded, his expression serious, but she could see a smile tugging at his lips. "Laxus got called in. There was a job that they needed help with at the station, but he wants to see you when he gets home."

* * *

It was a long wait, so she tied his room—wondering what sort of job was important enough that they had to call him in on his day off. She made his bed, threw away those old beer cans, pulled his laundry over to the washing machine—not that she knew how to work it. She tossed the laundry inside, read all the buttons and knobs, trying to figure it out. _Normal wash… Wait, does it need soap? _It took her some time to find it, under the sink in the kitchen—almost empty. She had no idea where to pour it. _Where does this go? _She was just getting ready to pour it into the main basin when she heard the door open. She set the soap aside and practically danced around the corner.

"Laxu—" she trailed off as he stumbled in the doorway. His expression was dark, she could see bruising on his jaw and terrible scrapes against his temple. "W-what happened?"

"Hisui," he breathed. The expression on his face immediately softened. He stumbled again, leaning against the wall to steady himself.

"What happened?" She asked again, dashing to his side, and taking his arm. "Here, lean on me."

"Lean on you," he laughed a little, and then groaned, "Don't make me laugh, shortcake, it _hurts_."

"Laxus!" She gasped, "You need to sit down!"

She helped him to his room, and he sat on his bed with a groan. "It was a partial tunnel collapse," he breathed, "I'm fine, I'm fine."

"You are _not_ fine," she whispered, kneeling next to where he sat on the bed, gingerly touching a bruise on his jaw. He flinched. "These need to be cleaned, and I think you need an icepack."

"I'm _fine_," he growled.

"I'm not letting you sit here and hurt," she said, hopping to her feet and moving towards the bathroom first, finding all she could to clean scratches—cotton balls and peroxide, which she knew would sting. Then she went to the freezer in the kitchen to get an icepack for his bruises.

* * *

When Hisui returned to his room, Laxus glowered up at her. But she hardly noticed. "Take off your shirt."

"That's not exactly how I imagined you telling me to do that," he smirked.

"This isn't the time for jokes," Hisui huffed, but he saw the blush on her cheeks and he laughed, before the sharp pain hit his ribs again and he groaned. "Laxus, take off your shirt." He undid the buttons on his uniform, and slowly—and painfully—tossed aside his shirt. Hisui took in a sharp breath. He knew it was bad. His lower right-side ribs had been hit bad. He knew they would be bruised _badly. _Dark purple probably.

"What?" He smirked, "Never seen a bruise before?"

Hisui sat down next to him, reaching out with a hesitant hand. He jerked away and then grimaced. Her eyes met his. "I'm sorry, my heart," she whispered. The pet name made his heart warm. "Will you let me…?" She held out the icepack. _My heart. _What kind of game was this woman playing with his feelings?

"Just do it," he grumbled. He hadn't forgotten the day in the rain, when he had chanted over and over again: _I don't love her. _He had never forgotten, no… his heart hadn't let him forget, that he _did _love her. Every touch, every smile, the way she said his name. He would _die _for her. _I love you. _Every piece of him, the pieces that had cracked over time because of his father, fit back together when she was here. The part of him that wanted to waste away vanished. He was _whole _when Hisui was with him. _Whole._ And that wholeness had a name. _I love you. _

"Hold this here," she whispered, gently taking his hand and pressing it to the ice_. _"I'll take care of the scratches." She turned away, grabbing the cotton balls and peroxide. She was so worried.

He took a breath, the reality of the statement settling in his heart. It was the realization that he would _die _for her that lead him to test the words on his tongue, barely a whisper, just leaving his lips on a breath: "I… _love you." _

"Hmm?" Hisui frowned, "Did you say something?" She was gently dabbing his scratches with the peroxide and it was burning, but he hardly noticed it.

He cleared his throat, meeting her eyes. "I…" he raised his voice, letting the words roll off his tongue, "I _love _you_." _Her eyes widened, the cotton ball dropped to her lap and rolled off onto the floor. Her eyes were searching his, as if she didn't quite believe what she had heard.

"Wh…what?" She breathed.

"Hisui Fiore," he murmured, turning towards her, "_I love you_." She laughed a little, tears in her eyes, reaching to cup his cheeks with both hands.

"You…"

"I love you," he breathed, pulling her closer, icepack discarded on the bed, "I…" and then he laughed, resting his forehead against hers, "I _love_ you."

"Laxus," she sobbed, "I love _you_, more than _anything_." His heart skipped a beat, and he closed the distance between them, kissing her softly, brushing away her tears with his thumbs.

A chime from Hisui's phone pulled them apart. "They're looking for me at the palace." She whispered. Laxus's heart dropped.

"I'll drive you."

"Only if you promise to take care of that bruise."

"Anything for you, my _heart_," he whispered. Hisui jerked her gaze towards him, a bright smile turning her cheeks rosy.

"What happened to _shortcake_?"

"You're still short," he smirked, "But…" he expression softened, "You are my heart. You are my _everything_."

* * *

She didn't want to leave. She wished more than ever that she was free, that she could stay with him forever. They pulled up in front of the palace, Laxus's hand tight in hers. She didn't move to open the door. She knew on the other side of the gates Arcadios would be _furious_, her father would be worried. She had told them she went for a walk in the gardens—which were extensive enough that it _would _take them some time to find her. She knew she had to go… but she didn't want to let go of his hand.

"Laxus," she whispered, turning to meet his gaze. He smiled a little—that_ genuine _smile that made her melt.

"I know you have to go."

She shook her head, tears welling up in her eyes. "I don't want to leave you." _Is it going to be this much harder to leave him now? _

"You have to go," he murmured, his voice strained, like he was holding back his own well of emotions.

"I love you," she said, "I love you so much."

He smiled leaning across their seats to brush a kiss against her lips—a kiss that said more than all the passionate kisses he had ever given her, than any of the kisses he had pressed to her lips that night at the masquerade, "I love you too."

* * *

Evergreen let out a sigh, blinking away the afternoon sun. Her fingers were entwined with his, his arm wrapped protectively around her. They lay in silence. _What did I say this time? _She had ended up in bed with him on lots of other occasions, but this time felt different. _What did I say…? _She had been so sick again that morning. They had gotten in another fight. She was never really worried about their fights. They always ended with them making up, him kissing her, something stupid… but she had let something slip. She didn't mind it now, that those words had somehow slipped off her tongue.

_"You only care about yourself!" _

_ "That's not true! Because I _love_ you!" _

Seeing his expression now, she didn't mind it at all. She realized how it was different. It was soft. Each touch echoing those words back to her. _I love you too. I love you too. _She could hardly believe it. That she had actually _told him_. On accident, but… _Hisui! _The promise she had made the Princess came back to her mind. _I told Elfman. _She glanced up at him again, he was drifting off to sleep. She shook her head with a smile. She would text Hisui later. It was her turn to tell Laxus, right? _One secret told. _She frowned, resting her head against Elfman's shoulder. _I still have one more to go. _And this one… she had no idea how she was going to tell _anyone. _


	12. Ooh La La

"Where is everyone else?" she had asked.

"On duty," he murmured in response, "We have the whole place to ourselves." He had taken the day off to make sure of that. They had been sitting on the sofa when he had pulled her in for that first kiss, tucking her hair behind her ear, cupping her cheek. She pulled him closer by his collar. Before he knew what exactly was happening she was in his lap, pressing tantalizing kisses down his neck. Only pulling away to ask that question: _Where is everyone else. _He let out a breath. _Goddammit. What is she trying to do to me? _

"Is your bruise better?" she whispered, hands pressed gently against his chest.

"Who the hell cares?" He pulled her into another kiss, static electricity raising the hair at the back of his neck. Her kisses grew more hungry, desperate… his hand gripped her thigh, just under her skirt. She was unbuttoning her shirt, he could feel it at his chest. His heart was hammering against his ribs.

She pulled away, catching her breath, her cheeks were flushed bright red. Then a smile touched her lips and she slipped off his lap, standing. She backed away several steps, a teasing smile on her lips and then she let her blouse slip off her shoulders to the floor. _Oh, so that's how it is? _He rose to his feet and she took another step back, that enticing smile still on her lips. _If you want it, you're going to have to come and get it. _

"Come back here, woman," he groaned, reaching out to snatch her hand. She laughed, dodging, but clumsily almost colliding with the coffee table. Laxus caught her before she fell, and pulled her in for another kiss, electricity dancing between their hands and surging through his veins. He kissed her senseless, he felt her completely relax against him. And then she tugged at his shirt.

"Your turn, Prince Charming," she said, breathlessly, "_This _needs to come off." He grinned, and then leaned over and scooped her up into his arms without warning. She let out a laugh.

"Where are we going?"

"To the bedroom," he growled, "My _Queen_."

* * *

Hisui gently traced circles across Laxus's bare chest with her fingertips. She leaned against him with a sigh, sheets tangled around their legs, fingers entwined, sharing warmth. He had a hickey on his lower neck, which… silly as it seemed she was rather proud of. _You're mine, _it seemed to say. She liked that.

"I love you," she murmured, tracing the letters out on his skin. He let out a breathy laugh. How many soft things had he whispered to her through fevered kisses and heavy breaths and she had only been able to say that in response? Maybe it was because it was the most honest thing she had ever said. _I love you_.

The tap of his thumb against her hand, _one… two… three… _"I love you too," his voice hoarse. She only had a few minutes left. A few minutes of this ecstasy. A few minutes of heaven. She felt him shift next to her. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and then swung his legs over the side of the bed, reaching for his pants. She wrapped the sheets more closely around her and sat up, watching him stand and button his pants.

"Don't tell me we have to get dressed already," she whispered. He glanced over his shoulder at her with a toothy grin.

"What? If you wanted more, all you had to do was ask."

She frowned—appreciated him trying, but it wasn't that. His teasing expression dropped away, replaced with worry. He sat on the edge of the bed, reaching out and gently resting his hand against her shoulder.

"Hisui…?"

"I just want to be with you," she whispered, hugging her knees. "I want to fall asleep and wake up in your arms. I want to kiss you good morning and good night _every day_. I want… I want to be able to hold your hand whenever I want, or kiss you in front of everyone! I want… _you_, Laxus."

"I know," he breathed, gently pulling her into his arms. She melted against him, resting her head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. "You know I want the same thing, shortcake." She smiled, brushing away her own tears.

Outside the room they heard the door slam. _Someone else must have just gotten home. _Hisui gently pulled away leaning over the edge of the bed to grab her clothes. That's when she remembered where she'd left her shirt. She felt her cheeks grow hot, glancing over at Laxus with wide eyes. "My blouse… it's in the living room." Laxus blinked and then let out a laugh.

"I'll go get it."

* * *

Evergreen was sitting at the kitchen counter when he came out of his room. "The hell are you doing home so early?" Laxus said, moving towards the living room. She offered him a withering glare.

"I'm sick. Again."

Laxus paused, glancing over at her. That didn't sound right. She was just sick the other day, and the day before that… "Who gets sick like _that_?" He scoffed.

"What about you?!" Evergreen gasped, "I thought _you _took a sick day today. You don't _look _very sick." Laxus leaned over, scooping up Hisui's light blouse. Evergreen's eyes widened. "Ooooh." She offered him a mischievous smile. "Ooh la la." He rolled his eyes, ignoring her as he moved back towards the bedroom. "Tell Hisui I want to chat!" She beamed.

"No way." He huffed, shutting the door tight behind him. Hisui was sitting on the edge of the bed, in her skirt and bra, her phone pressed to her ear. Her hands were shaking. Laxus saw the tears welling up in her eyes.

"I… I understand… N-no. I'm coming now. I'm—" She dropped her hand, pressing the hang-up button. She was trembling. Laxus was at her side in instant.

"What's happened?" He said, draping her shirt over her shoulders.

"It's…" she took in a shuddering breath. "I have to go. I have to go, now. My father…" she choked on a sob, yanking on her shirt. "My father's been shot."


	13. Stay With Me

"Laxus!" Freed nudged him in the side, "Are you listening?"

Laxus jumped, glancing up from where his face was buried in his hands. "What?!" He growled.

"The chief was just informing everyone of the situation," Evergreen frowned. "With King Toma." Laxus balled his hands into fists. _Security at the palace will be higher. _He wouldn't be allowed to see Hisui for weeks, if not months. _Or years_! He gritted his teeth.

"Laxus," Bickslow said, "They want a team of officers to accompany the Princess to a safe house."

Laxus blinked, "What?"

"We should volunteer," Evergreen said, crossing her arms. "After all! We _are _only the best team Fairy Tail has. _And_…" she practically sang the words: "_…the princess_…"

"Gramps would never allow it," Laxus whispered. "Not after…"

"All three of you come with me," Evergreen snapped. "I'll volunteer us all."

"Evergreen," Laxus hissed, glancing up at meeting her eyes with a glare, "Gramps would _never_—"

"I'm trying to help you, Laxus!" She said, "Don't you want this?"

His chest was tight, his heart aching. _More than anything. _"Why are you so invested in this?" He growled, rolling his eyes.

"I'm living vicariously through your true love," she sighed.

"Shouldn't you be living through your own true love?" Bickslow snorted. Evergreen spun around to face him.

"And who would _that be exactly?!" _

"Uh…" Bickslow laughed, "Do I really have to say it out loud?"

"Evergreen," Freed said coolly, "Are we going to talk to the chief or not?"

"Yes," Evergreen met Laxus's eyes with a firm nod, "We _are_."

She and the other two practically dragged him to the chief's office. Makarov looked up from paperwork as they came in. "Yes?"

"Sir," Evergreen saluted. "The Thunder God Tribe would like to volunteer to escort Princess Hisui to the safehouse!"

Makarov glanced over at Laxus with narrowed eyes. "You really think that after everything that's happened—"

"Sir, Laxus isn't requesting," Evergreen whispered, "_I _am."

Makarov glanced back and forth between the two of them. Laxus groaned internally. _He knows. He knows. He always knows…_ His grandfather's expression softened, "You're still seeing her, aren't you?"

There was _silence. _Bickslow refused to look the chief in the eyes. Freed stared straight ahead with stony resolve. Evergreen crossed her arms, that same determined expression still in her eyes. Laxus let out a breath, let the moment of silence still before he answered, barely a whisper: "Yes."

Makarov was silent. Laxus could still hear the anger in his grandfather's voice that night when he first found out. Even now he felt like a child, prepared to be scolded. But Makarov let out a deep sigh. "Why, Laxus?"

"You know why," he said, anger suddenly building up in his chest. What was it about this whole situation that the old man didn't understand?! "I told you that night: I _love _her! And… she…" He took in a breath, sudden doubt crushing him from the inside out. Everything everyone would say… _she's a princess… do I really…? Am I really worthy of her love? She's_…

"Chief," Evergreen whispered, "Princess Hisui is in love with Laxus too."

"You three, leave us." Makarov gestured to Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen.

"But, sir—!" Evergreen gasped.

"I said _leave_."

Laxus nodded, and his three friends slipped out of the office, leaving him alone with his grandfather.

"Laxus," Makarov said, his voice low.

"I know. I'm suspended or whatever," Laxus growled, shoving his hands in his pockets, "But listen, old man, _nothing_ you say will ever stop me from seeing her—"

"You're not suspended," Makarov interrupted.

Laxus froze. "W-what?"

"You love her," Makarov sighed. "Really, Laxus, poor choice of someone to fall in love with… the politics are messy." He crossed his arms. "But, I can see it in your eyes. You really have feelings for her. Who am I to try and put a stop to _those_?"

"Gramps," Laxus shook his head, still not quite believing what he was hearing. "What are you…?"

"I think," Makarov said, "You and your team would be the best candidates for escorting and keeping Princess Hisui safe for the time being."

"W-what?!" Laxus almost laughed. "But—"

"What?" Makarov smirked, as if he was suggesting something _completely _normal.

"It's… against…"

"When have any _rules_ stopped Fairy Tail?"

* * *

When he saw Hisui again it was at the safehouse. Evergreen and the others had picked her up while Laxus went ahead to make sure everything was ready—and safe. Something was gnawing at his heart, a fear that he couldn't get rid of. It was obvious Arcadios and the rest of the palace thought Hisui was in danger after the assassination attempt on her father. So something, something that tightened his chest and shoulders and filled him with anxiety, made him so scared—worried for her. _I can't lose you. I won't let anything harm you. _

When the others arrived with the Princess, Laxus came out in the cold rain to open her door for her. She stepped out silently, he shielded her with his coat until they made it into the little cabin. Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen followed behind. Laxus was already hanging up his coat. Hisui looked sick, with dark circles under her eyes, like she hadn't gotten any sleep all week. And she was so quiet. _She's never this quiet. _It scared him.

"Come on, I'll show you your room." He led her to a little room at the back of the house, just beyond the kitchen. It had it's own bathroom, and only one small window—facing the tiny guest house in the back. She would be guarded on either side.

The room was plain, for a princess. A simple double bed, with quilts, and two bedside stands. A book shelf with only a handful of books. An empty closet and dresser. Hisui set her little suitcase down, surveying the room and the little connected bathroom.

Laxus took a breath. "Evergreen's taking the 2nd bedroom next door—Freed, Bickslow, and I—"

She turned to face him, eyes wide, "Stay with me."

His heart skipped a beat, "What?"

"Stay with me, here. Laxus… I…" she closed her eyes, shaking her head, he could see tears clinging to her eyelashes, "Please, I don't know if I can sleep alone."

He reached out and set his hands on her shoulders, "If that's what you want, I'll stay," he murmured. "Please, Hisui, tell me you're alright."

She hesitated, beautiful green eyes welling up with tears, then she grabbed his shirt, and dropped against his chest, sobbing against him. She seemed to pour everything that had happened over the past week into those tears, clutching his shirt so tight her knuckles turned white. He gently wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. _How can I comfort you? _He gently pulled away, leaning over to brush her tears away with his thumbs.

"What can I do?" He whispered.

She leaned forward, their noses brushing. "Just hold me… p…please…"

He pulled her against him again, lifting her up and carrying her over to the bed. They sat together, Hisui practically in his lap, her arms wrapped around his middle, her head resting against his shoulder. She was still crying. Every once in a while, her shoulders shuddered, but soon she was still—her back rising and falling with each steady breath. _Asleep. _He managed to shift her out of his arms without waking her, gently resting her against the pillows, and pulling the extra quilt up to her chin. He brushed away her bangs, pressing a gentle, lingering kiss against her temple. He wanted to be here for her, always.

When he slipped out of their room, Evergreen was in the kitchen making tea, her hair pulled back away from her face. "How is she?" she asked.

"I don't know," he replied, dropping down onto the couch. "Not good."

"She's worried about her dad," Evergreen sighed. She paused while mixing her tea. Her eyes wide, and she pressed a hand to her mouth, taking a step away. "Okay…" she groaned, "I guess I'm _not _having tea today."

"What's wrong with you?" Laxus frowned. "Are you sick _again_?"

"Never mind," she groaned, waving her hand. She sat down next to him just as Bickslow and Freed came in through the front door, dripping wet from the rain.

"Thanks for putting us in the guest house," Freed groaned, wringing out his hair and shaking out his coat.

"Are you joining us in the guest house, Laxus," Bickslow grinned, leaning over with a taunting laugh, "Or are you '_sleeping_' with the Princess?"

Laxus rolled his eyes, and offered Bickslow a glare, "It's not like that. She doesn't want to be alone."

"Is she glad you're here?" Freed asked, moving into the kitchen to pour himself some tea. Laxus frowned, glancing down at his hands.

"I don't know."

* * *

Soft fingers brushed through his hair, he blinked awake. It was still dark in their bedroom. Hisui had woken up not long after she had fallen asleep that afternoon, but she didn't eat dinner. When he had slipped into bed next to her, after taking the first watch that night, she had just curled up against him, holding onto him as if he were her lifeline. Now, it must have been early, early morning—two or three AM. Her eyes met his.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" He shook his head.

"For loving me."

It was such a strange thing for her to voice. He blinked, "What do you mean?"

"I just… need it now more than ever and…" she took a breath, tears in her eyes again. "Laxus… I'm _so _scared."

"I'm here," he murmured.

"I know," she rested her head against his chest, holding him close. "Thank you. I don't know if I could have gone through this alone."


	14. Pregnant

Laxus was a late sleeper. She had wanted to stay in bed with him as long as possible, memorizing the way his chest rose and fell with each breath. But eventually she was antsy to stay in bed. She was an early riser—she had to move, to do something with her hands. She shifted, pushing the quilts off her, and leaning over him to press a lingering kiss to his forehead. Then she slipped out of bed, bare feet touching the cool hard wood floor, and quietly slipped out of the bedroom.

The main part of the house was empty, but there was steaming tea on the counter in the kitchen. The door to the bathroom creaked open and Evergreen stepped out with a groan. "This is all Elfman's fault," she muttered, clutching the door frame as if to steady herself. Then she saw Hisui and her eyes widened, "P-Princess…"

"Are you alright?" Hisui whispered, worried. She crossed the room to her friend, taking her arm. "Why don't you come sit down."

"I'm fine… I'm just sick—"

"You've been sick on and off for some time now," Hisui said, leading her to the couch, "Are you sure it's not something more serious?"

Evergreen offered her a glare, but it quickly crumbled away to something else… almost fear. "I don't want to bother you with this right now, Hisui. You're dealing with the things that happened with your father and…"

"Evergreen, you can always talk to me," Hisui said, "I'm your friend, right?"

Evergreen glanced up, her eyes wide behind her glasses. "Friend?" She paused and then shook her head with a laugh… "Yeah, I guess by now we're kind of friends."

"What's going on?"

Evergreen took in a breath. "I'm pregnant."

Pregnant. _As in… _She glanced down once at Evergreen's middle and then back up to her eyes. "You… you and the guy you mentioned—"

"Elfman," Evergreen groaned. "I still can't believe…" she trailed off, "I still can't believe I fell in love with him." She gently rested her hands on her middle. Hisui watched the simple gesture and her heart ached.

"Does… Elfman know?" She asked.

"No," Evergreen murmured. "He doesn't."

"How far along are you?"

"Ten weeks, I think."

"You need to tell him," Hisui frowned.

"I know. But… it's not that simple."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't even know if Elfman wanted kids," Evergreen whispered, "What if he didn't? This is all his fault! And now _I _have to deal with the consequences."

"You don't have to deal with the consequences _alone_," Hisui said. "We're all here for you. And Elfman…? Didn't you say he said he loves you?"

Evergreen frowned, glancing down at her hands. "He has said that. Yes."

"Then you should tell him," Hisui said, reaching out and resting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I know you're right," Evergreen groaned. "Alright, I promise I'll tell him when we get back."

The door to the bedroom swung open suddenly and Laxus stood there, slight panic written in his eyes, "Hisui!?"

Evergreen snorted, "Relax. She's fine."

His expression softened when he saw her and he let out a sigh. "Just checking." He huffed before stepping back into their bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Evergreen laughed, shaking her head, "He's been on edge the past few days. I've never seen him so worried about anyone." She glanced over at Hisui. "He really loves you."

Hisui's heart skipped a beat. She smiled. "I better go make sure he's alright." She stood, her mind still somewhat reeling from what Evergreen had told her. _So a baby… _for one moment as she crossed the room to her bedroom, she let herself imagine she had a baby of her own. With blonde hair and big green eyes. She felt her cheeks grow warm as she touched the door knob to her room. She paused. A baby. With Laxus? Her heart beat quickened. _That's ridiculous, Hisui. _But it was a dream for the future that made her heart feel warm.

When Hisui slipped inside their room, Laxus was sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling on his shirt. She couldn't help herself, her lips turning up in a teasing smile. "I liked it better when that was _off_."

"Oh really?" Laxus offered her a toothy grin. "Maybe you should come over here and _fix it_." She crossed over to where he sat, gently cupping his cheek with her hand and leaning over to kiss him. His hands found her hips, pulling her closer. The kiss deepened, grew more desperate. But she pulled away suddenly, breathless.

"I'm… sorry…" she whispered, tears in her eyes.

"Hisui," He frowned, reaching up to cup her cheek. She couldn't explain herself. She was happy to be with him—so happy to be with him and alone with him. But it felt _wrong. _It felt _wrong _to be happy when her father was sick, he could be dying, could be _dead _for all she knew. It felt _wrong. _"Don't apologize," Laxus said. "I know you're worried about your father."

"Laxus?" She murmured, hands on his shoulders, "Am I… am I terrible daughter for… for _wanting _to be with you, for feeling so happy and wonderful with you… when my father could be _dying_?"

"No," he shook his head. "Think of it like this. Would your father want you to be _miserable _here? I think your father would be glad to know that you're smiling, shortcake."

She giggled at the nickname, and then shook her head. "I want to be happy."

"Tell me," he said, pressing a short kiss to the corner of her mouth, "how I can help you smile."

"First things first," she smirked, pressing a finger to his exposed chest. "Take off this shirt."

He offered her a toothy grin, surging forward to steal another kiss.

* * *

"They're probably wondering where we are," Hisui whispered, arm lazily draped across Laxus's chest. The dragon slayer shook his head.

"_Bickslow_ isn't wondering." He snorted. His teammate had implied this very thing the moment they arrived.

"All three of them know," Hisui murmured, "About us, I mean."

"Gramps knows too," Laxus said. Hisui sat up, eyes wide.

"He does?"

"How do you think I managed to get assigned to the job," Laxus grinned. "Gramps never would have let me go… but… I think he realizes that we're happy."

"You're happy?" Hisui smiled.

"Of course, I am," he replied. "_You _make me happy."

"I'm just thinking…" she frowned, still leaning over him, "We should tell my father."

"You have to marry a Prince, Hisui," Laxus frowned, "What will he say?"

"My father wants to stand by his values, I know," Hisui said, "But he's _not_ a cruel man, Laxus. Once he sees how much I love you… I know he will be happy for both of us." Then she froze, tears filling her eyes, "If… _If_ he _ever _sees how much I love you."

"Hisui," Laxus breathed, gently rubbing her shoulder, "It's alright. Your father's going to be alright. Once we have the go-ahead, we'll leave and we'll go talk to him. We'll tell him, okay?"

"Are you ready for that?" She asked, tears clinging to her eyelashes.

"Yes," he nodded. "But I'm still going to take you to all sorts of places in the city, okay?"

"My father won't be happy about that," she laughed a little.

"Tsk," Laxus offered her a toothy grin, "You'll have the strongest mage in Fiore protecting you, won't you? Nothing to worry about."

She laughed a little, patting her hand against his chest, and then gently dropping down into his arms again. "For what its worth, I _do _think you're the strongest mage in Fiore."

"Mm…" he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "We should get dressed."

"We _should_," she smiled, nuzzling closer to him.

"Don't you remember? The others will be wondering…"

"Right." She sighed, sitting up, and scooting over to the edge of the bed. She felt Laxus shift to the edge of the bed as well, reaching for his clothes. But she hesitated, sheets wrapped loosely around her pale frame. She turned so she could see him, clutching the quilt till her knuckles turned white.

"Laxus?" She whispered.

"Hmm?" He didn't turn to face her, as he pulled on his shirt.

"Have you ever thought about having kids?"

"About…?" Then he froze, his whole body stiffening, and he spun around where he sat to face her eyes wide: "YOU'RE NOT—?!"

"N-no! No!" she laughed nervously, her cheeks growing warm. "Nothing like that—" His shoulders dropped and he let out a sigh. "D-Does that mean you don't want kids?" Hisui frowned.

Laxus studied her, his expression suddenly twisting with fear and doubt. "I… I don't think I would be a very good father," he whispered.

"Why would you think something like that?" Hisui frowned.

"I…" He let out a breath, "My father—"

"Laxus!" Hisui said. "You're _not_ your father." Laxus met her eyes, silently, as if he wasn't sure he could believe her. "You're _not_ your father." She said again.

He shook his head turning away. "What's all this about anyways? Why bring it up now?"

"Well… it's just because Evergreen was talking about it."

"Evergreen was talking about the two of us having kids?" Laxus frowned.

"No," she laughed a little. "She was talking about her kid."

Laxus spun around again, pants half-way pulled up over his boxers, letting out a hiss: "_Evergreen's_ pregnant?!"

"I thought you knew!" Hisui gasped.

"_Wha-_ why… why the _hell_ would I know _that_?!"

"I… I don't know!" Hisui gasped, "You're friends… I thought maybe…"

"She's… actually pregnant?" Laxus gasped, disbelief still written in his eyes.

"Y-yeah… That's why she's been so sick."

"Morning sickness," Laxus breathed, dropping his head into his hands. "Of course."

"I had no idea you didn't know!" Hisui gasped. "Don't tell her I told you! What if she wasn't ready to tell you all?!"

"Hey," Laxus laughed a little, "I can keep a secret."

* * *

That night there was a thunder storm. After dinner Hisui had been pretty quiet. Laxus had noticed, but he didn't want to say anything in front of the others. For one, he still wasn't used to the idea of showing her affection in public. Their relationship had been secret for so long, the idea of letting his wall down in front of his teammates seemed odd. And for another thing, he wasn't sure what was bothering her. He was afraid—maybe she wanted to keep it to herself…? No, that didn't seem right. Hisui was always so positive. She was always smiling. Was this about her father again?

After dinner he caught her sitting on the old chair by the front windows, watching the lightning flash and the rain pour down. Freed was cleaning the kitchen and Bickslow was occupying himself with some sort of video game console. So Laxus moved across the room to where Hisui sat, and crouched down, resting his hand on her knee and meeting her eyes.

"Hey," he murmured, "I know something's bothering you."

"I'm scared," she whispered, looking out at the rain again, "I'm scared about… my father… about the men who attacked him… And about our country. Our people."

He had asked her that morning how he could help her smile. Now, he wasn't sure what to say. He shook his head, "Hisui. You know you're safe here. And you have to stay safe. How can I help you?"

"Everything your doing is perfect," she whispered, tears in her eyes, glancing over to meet his gaze once more. "Thank you for finding a way to be here with me. I don't think I could have done this without you."

_How long? _He wondered. _How long before we can go home? How long until Hisui can be herself again? _


	15. Marry You

"You need to get out of the house for a bit," he had said. She had refused to eat breakfast again, maybe that was where she went wrong. She didn't want him to worry, but he was clearly worried. _How much of a burden do I put on you, Laxus? _They walked together, down the trails around the safe house. It was freezing. Hisui could see her breath on the air. Above them the trees were losing their leaves. It was definitely autumn. Signs of winter were in the frost around the edges of the puddles they passed and the way Hisui could see Laxus's nose and cheeks turn pink from the cold. She reached out to catch his hand in hers. He offered her a soft smile. He didn't have to say anything. She knew what that smile meant. Three soft taps of his thumb against her hand. _I love you_.

And, yet… there was some terrible feeling twisting her heart into knots. She was terrified. They hadn't received news from the capital. They had heard nothing of her father, or how he fared. And then there was Laxus. For the first time in her life she realized how dangerous being royal could really be. There were people out to kill her—to kill her father. And if she and Laxus were together … those who would kill her wouldn't hesitate to kill him as well. _If anything happens to you because of me, I could never forgive myself. _If what happened to her father happened to him … _I would rather die than see you hurt. _

Lost in thought, she wasn't paying attention at all to where she was going. She tripped, maybe even her own shoes, her hand slipped from Laxus's and she crashed down onto her knee, catching herself with both hands. She let out a sharp hiss of breath, her knee and the palms of her hands already burning from landing on the gravel hard.

"Hisui!" Laxus was at her side in an instant, gently taking her arm. "You alright?"

"M-my…" He gently pulled her up by her arm. She was too afraid to look at her hands or knee. Her legs wobbled. Her scrapes—she knew they were bad—they were burning and stinging. She sucked in a breath, and glanced down to see blood trickling down her leg as well as staining the palms of her hands with red.

"Come on," Laxus said, "We need to get you back to the house to clean these up." He leaned over and scooped her up into his arms, bridal style.

"You don't have to—" she started.

"It's fine," he smiled a little. "I've got you."

He carried her all the way back up to the house. She rested her head against his shoulder. She was sure blood was getting on his coat, but he didn't seem to care at all. He carried her straight to the bathroom, right through the living room where Freed was occupied with reading and Bickslow with video games. Laxus gently set Hisui down on the edge of the bathtub. "If you can, take your shoes off. We're going to have to rinse out the dirt. I'll find the first aid kit, there's got to be one somewhere."

He started rummaging around in the cupboard below the sink. Hisui sat on the edge of the tub, not moving. She felt deflated. Her whole body quivering. She watched a drop of scarlet blood run down her pale leg, and she felt sick. "What if I lose you?" She whispered.

Laxus dropped down to his knees to dig further back under the sink. "What are you talking about?"

"You're close to me, Laxus, wh-what if… what if the men who shot my father hurt _you_? I would rather _die _than see you hurt because of me… Sometimes I think it would have been better if we had never met." The moment the words slipped off her tongue she regretted _ever _thinking them. Laxus froze where he knelt, the first aid kit he had fished out from under the sink dropped to the floor with a heavy _thump_.

He stood slowly, crossed the small room with heavy footsteps, and dropped down to sit next to her on the edge of the tub. She felt tears prick her eyes as he searched her face, his brow furrowed. "Hisui. Tell me you don't mean that."

She couldn't help herself. Tears overflowed, rolling down her cheeks. She bit her lip and shook her head. "N-no!" She gasped, "Of course, I don't! I love you, Laxus Dreyar, but I'm _scared_. The thought of losing you—"

"Like hell you're losing me," Laxus grinned, "I plan on _marrying_ you." Hisui froze, eyes wide, breath caught in her throat. _What did he say_? Laxus's face turned beet-red, as if he realized what had slipped out. _Did he just say… Marry?! He wants to marry me?! _Her heart skipped a beat, and suddenly all her anxieties slipped away, replaced with utter bliss and delight. She could hardly contain herself, and certainly couldn't hide her smile.

"Yes!" She whispered. Laxus blinked, his brow furrowed again, his cheeks still dusted pink.

"Yes _what_?"

"Yes, I'll _marry you_!" She gasped.

"W-what?! I didn't _ask_!" He scoffed. "No way. _When _I ask you to marry me, I'm doing it right. With a ring, on one knee. The way it's _supposed _to be done." He looked irritated, sparks dancing through his hair. "Now come on, take off your shoes. We have to get these clean." He stood and went to retrieve the first-aid kit. But Hisui was still giddy, her heart warm because he had said _When. _Not if_. When_.

* * *

"I'm sorry about your hands and knee, Hisui," Evergreen sighed.

"It's alright," her friend smiled, "They'll heal quickly!" She was in a completely different mood than when she left. Something _happened_.

"Hmm…" She smiled, "I think you'll have to tell me why you're suddenly in such a good mood sometime." Laxus offered her a disapproving glare from where he sat next to his girlfriend. From the kitchen the tea kettle began to scream. Hisui jumped.

"I'll get it!"

"No, no!" Evergreen laughed a little, waving her hand. "I can get it." She moved to stand but Laxus was already jumping to his feet.

"You sit. I'll take care of it." His words were firm, but there was caring in his eyes. Something was up … something … Evergreen felt her stomach drop. _He knows. _She glanced over at Hisui, narrowing her eyes.

"You _told _him didn't you?"

"Me?! I mean—! Told him _what_?! I don't know what you're talking about—"

Laxus snorted from where he stood in the kitchen. "You're such a bad liar, Hisui."

"HEY!" she gasped, "You're supposed to be _supporting _me!"

He grinned, and winked at his girlfriend, which made Hisui even more flustered, her cheeks flushing bright pink.

"What the hell is happening?" Bickslow groaned, tossing aside the video game controller, and leaning backwards over his chair to see everyone else. "What does Laxus know that he's not supposed to?"

"Nothing!" Hisui said, "I don't know what any of you all are talking about."

Evergreen groaned, dropping her head into her hands. This was not the outcome she wanted at all, for any of this. She hadn't even told Elfman yet, and already Laxus and Hisui knew, and now she was sure there'd be no way of getting around telling Bickslow and Freed.

"Come on, Princess," Bickslow groaned. "I wanna know the secret too!"

Freed rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Tsk. It's not a _secret_, if it's obvious."

_What?! _Evergreen's eyes widened. _Freed knows too?! How?! _

The green-haired police officer let out a sigh, "Laxus would never get up to do something for Evergreen. I'm guessing that's how she knew. So, something must be terribly wrong. Evergreen, are you _ill_?"

"Ill…?" Evergreen blinked, and then gritted her teeth, "Of course I'm not ill! I'm just _pregnant!" _The room fell deathly silent. Even Laxus, in the kitchen, stopped stirring honey into Hisui's tea. All eyes were on her. And then Bickslow burst out laughing.

"Oh my god!" He guffawed, almost knocking his chair over backwards. "You and Elfman are gonna have a kid?!"

"I never said it was Elfman," Evergreen huffed, but her "friend" was still laughing his head off. Freed was stunned. Laxus resumed stirring the tea. Hisui was wringing her hands in her lap, before bursting out:

"I think it's _happy _news."

"Yeah, it's _great!" _Bickslow grinned, "Oh my god, Ever… you said you'd _never—_"

"That was before I realized _I'm in love with him!" _She shouted, balling her hands into fists.

"Evergreen," Freed said, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Congratulations. Whatever happens next, we're here to support you." She could tell he was still somewhat stunned by the news, but he smiled a little.

"Thank you…" she whispered.

"Huh…" Bickslow leaned back in his chair again, tilting it up on the two back legs. "Maybe I should join the 'Date a Strauss Sibling Club.' When we get back to town I think I'll ask Mira out."

Freed's grip on Evergreen's should suddenly tightened, and he spun around to face their companion, his cheeks actually flushing a soft pink, his eye twitching.

"Oooh," Bickslow stuck out his tongue, "Freed _did not_ like that."

* * *

They received news that night that King Toma was recovering quickly, the security in the palace had been raised, and they would return home the next morning. Hisui had never been so relieved to hear news from her father. But… laying in bed with Laxus, feeling the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed steadily, listening to his heartbeat… the soft brush of his lips against hers when they woke up in the mornings… she was going to miss those moments.

Now it was dark, and she was curled up against him in bed—their last night together like this. Tomorrow she would be back in the palace. Alone. Was he feeling the same way? He hadn't said anything, hadn't moved much, since they had slipped into bed.

"Laxus?" She whispered.

"Hmm?" He murmured, shifting a little.

She hesitated, there were so many things she wanted to say, but she wasn't sure how to voice them… So she decided on something completely different. "Mira is Elfman's sister?"

"Yeah," He said, his voice thick. He was drowsy already. She smiled a little.

"And Elfman is Evergreen's man."

"That's a very _fitting _way of putting it," Laxus chuckled.

"Are Mira and Freed…?"

"Freed and Mira?" Laxus frowned, "I don't think so."

There was a lull in their conversation before she whispered, "Tomorrow, before we arrive home, we should stop somewhere. For a date."

Laxus sat up a little, leaning over her. "You want to go on a date with _me_, shortcake?"

She giggled a little, "Always." He brushed his fingers against her cheek and then leaned in to kiss her softly, she melted in his hands. With Laxus here with her, she felt warm and safe and relaxed. _How will I ever sleep without you, my heart? _


	16. Snow

"This is a problem," Freed stared out at the winter wonderland before them, eyes tracing the mounds of snow around the patrol cars, the heaps of the white powder around the front steps.

"Hisui's not going to be happy about the delay," Evergreen said. She was in the kitchen making toast. "But it's been a while since we've seen snow. It's kind of nice."

Freed let out a deep sigh. He had been hoping to go home today. He missed his books, the peace of his apartment, and the office—well… maybe not the office. Maybe he more missed the people in the office. Or.. well… maybe one person in particular.

The door behind them swung open. Laxus turned to see Hisui slip out of the bedroom she shared with Laxus. Her hair was in a messy bun. She was wearing pajama pants, but not a matching shirt. Freed recognized the shirt as one Laxus wore every once in a while. It looked like a dress on Hisui.

"Good morning," she smiled. "Evergreen! You're eating toast!" She gasped, rushing towards the kitchen and her friend. Freed groaned and glanced back out the window.

"I know it's a miracle," Evergreen sighed, "It's been a while since I woke up feeling like myself—and not sick as hell." The front door swung open and Bickslow traipsed in from the guest cabin—dragging in snow with him, which made Freed want to strangle him. _Hasn't he ever heard of kicking the snow off his shoes before coming in the house?! _

"I'm so glad!" Hisui was saying to Evergreen.

"Well, you won't be glad about _this_," Bickslow snickered. "No way in hell we're driving down the mountain with this much snow."

"Snow?!" Hisui blinked, and then rushed to the window in front of Freed, peering out beyond the curtains. For a moment she looked horrified. Then a smile touched her lips and she spun around on her heel, dashing towards her bedroom.

"That was not exactly the reaction I was picturing," Freed frowned.

"Where are you going?" Evergreen shouted to the Princess.

"To wake up Laxus! I've never made a snowman with anyone before!"

_Wake up Laxus. _Freed snorted, glancing back out the window. _Good luck with that one. _Though… he once thought the same thing about waking up Mira… somehow love always smoothed things over.

* * *

"Laxus!" Hisui shook his shoulder. "Laxus!"

He groaned softly, rolling over pulling the blankets more tightly around him. Hisui smiled a little, and leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to his jaw. "Laxus," she whispered, "Wake up." He blinked, glancing up at her.

"What time is it?" He murmured groggily.

"Seven-thirty," she smiled.

He let out a huff, "Too early."

"I'll help you wake up, bear," she breathed, leaning over and pressing a lingering kiss to his lips. He let out a sigh, cupping her cheek and bringing her in for another kiss, and then another.

"I think this should be my regular alarm clock," he said, his voice barely audible. Hisui giggled before leaning in to kiss him again. His fingers tangled in her hair, and then he blinked, eyeing her up and down. "Is that my shirt?"

"Maybe," she grinned. "But we should get dressed."

"You're really excited to leave, huh?"

"Nothing like that," she said, she leaned in and whispered. "It snowed."

"It… _what?!_" He was suddenly wide awake, shifting the quilts aside and pulling himself out of bed.

"It snowed!" Hisui laughed, "We're stuck!"

"You seem… okay with that?" Laxus frowned.

"It's just…" she paused, on her knees on their bed. "I know my father's safe now. I can relax a little. And… I never got to go out into the snow with anyone besides my teacher at the palace, I mean, when I was little…"

Laxus smirked, "You wanna go out in the snow?"

"…Maybe." Hisui smiled.

"Alright, well…" Laxus paused, "We don't really have anything warm to wear…"

"We don't have to stay out long!" Hisui said, clasping her hands together, "And when we come back in, I'll make tea and we can get warm!"

* * *

It was much colder than she had anticipated, despite the fac that the sun was beginning to shine. Her breath was on the air. She reached out and scooped up snow into her bare hands, packing it together. "Ah it's freezing!" she laughed, tossing the snowball as far as she could out into the white beyond. Her fingers were already turning pink from the ice in her hands.

"Here." Laxus dropped his thick coat over her shoulders.

"How am I supposed to do anything in this?" She laughed, slipping her hands into his sleeves, pulling them up as much as she could. She felt small, and safe in his coat, but it was way too bulky to do anything in.

He grinned, leaning over to brush a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Let's make a snowman or something—that's what you wanted, right?"

"Right!" She nodded. She watched him for a moment as he began packing some snow together to form a small ball. Then she turned around, gathered a small ball of snow for herself and tossed it right at his back. It landed against his shoulder blade with a soft _thump_. Laxus froze, and then turned towards her.

"Did you just…?"

She grinned, and then burst out laughing as tossed his gathered snow towards her. She gathered his coat around her and ran as best she could through the thick snow. Snow fell into her shoes, she almost tripped once or twice, either over Laxus's coat, or the snow itself. Laxus chased after her, tossing snow as he could. And she dove behind one of the patrol cars, by a huge bank of snow.

"Are you missing on purpose?" She called out to him. He let out a growl, spinning around the corner of the car, but before he could toss snow at her she grabbed his shirt and yanked him down to kiss him. He lost his footing, stumbling backwards, and they both collapsed into the snow bank. Hisui let herself rest against Laxus's warmth for a minute, before sitting up and leaning over him. "Are you alright?"

He let out a laugh. "Yeah. Freezing…"

"We should go inside," She smiled. "It _is_ pretty cold."

They trudged back into the house, wet and cold. Freed had already made tea, and Bickslow had somehow been convinced to start a fire. They changed out of their wet clothes, and then sat on the floor by the fire, tea set to the side. Hisui sat, legs draped over Laxus's lap.

He rubbed his palm across her shin. "Your legs are freezing." He said.

"You should feel my hands," She grinned.

Laxus narrowed his eyes, "No thanks."

"Feel them," Hisui giggled, reaching out to touch his neck. He jerked away, but she managed to slip one of her hands under his shirt and press it to his ribs. He let out a hiss of breath.

"Stop, you're _freezing_!"

She laughed, dropping her hand away from him. But he reached out and took both her hands in his. "You need to warm these up, shortcake."

"I was _trying_," she pouted, "But you wouldn't let me."

He gently pressed her hands together between his two big hands. He was warm. He was always _so much warmer _that she was. She let out a sigh, and after a moment pulled away from his hands so she could rest against his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her, and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Guess we're stuck here for a few more days, huh?" He murmured. She closed her eyes, smiling.

"I don't mind much at all."

* * *

Freed leaned back against the back wall of the little guest house. He had packed his clothes yesterday—all neatly folded in his suitcase, which was now wide open on his bed. His phone was propped up on the windowsill as he rummaged through his clothes—looking for the warm coat that he was _sure _he packed.

"I think…. _Technically_…" the soft voice echoed from his phone, "You're _not _supposed to be calling people when you're at a safe house."

Freed paused, letting out a deep sigh and trying to compose himself before responding, "I…" _Nope. _He wasn't composed enough. His cheeks flushed, which—though he knew the caller couldn't see—made him even more flustered. "I uh… I… Missed hearing your voice."

There was a moment of silence, and then a light laugh, "I miss _you_. Just all of you." His breath hitched and then he jerked forward, grabbing the phone off the windowsill and switching it off of speaker before pressing it to his ear.

"I'm sorry I can't be there with you now," he managed to say. If it hadn't snowed they would have gotten the princess home by now, and Freed could hang up his uniform—metaphorically speaking—and do whatever he wanted. And what he wanted to do was just _be _with her. "Mira, I—"

The door swung open and Bickslow stepped in, moving towards his side of the little one-room guest house. Freed shut his mouth. Mira was on the other end,

"Freed? Freed?"

He dropped the phone away from his ear and quickly tapped the red button. _Sorry, love. _He tapped out a quick message to her to let her know what happened. _If Bickslow hears us, I'll never hear the end of it. _He let out a breath. _Please, let us be able to go home soon. _


	17. Whipped Cream

The snow was melted slowly. But it wasn't long before snowflakes turned to rain and piles of snow turned to slush. In the early fall, snow in the mountains wasn't quite there to stay. It was only a few more days in the safe house before they were on the road again. Laxus dropped the last bag into the back of his patrol car, and turned to find Hisui offering Evergreen a hug.

"Text me if you ever need anything," the princess smiled. "I'll be glad to help if I can." She waved goodbye once more before Laxus opened the passenger door for her and she slipped into the car.

"I'll see you all at the station?" Laxus frowned, tossing his keys up and down once or twice as he turned towards his friends.

"No," Evergreen shrugged. "I'm going…" she bit her lip as if hesitant to say it aloud. "I'm going to Elfman's."

"You'll see _us_ there," Bickslow said, offering Laxus a wide grin. Freed nodded in agreement.

"Of course. We have to write our reports and file them. What kind of officers would we be if we didn't?"

"Good luck with Elfman. I'll see you all." He tossed his keys once more, waved and ducked into the driver's seat of his car. Hisui was quiet, waving out her window as he brought the car to life, and then she turned and slipped her hand in his as they pulled away from the safe house. He entwined their fingers, rubbing his thumb in circles across her skin. One… two… three… _I love you_.

"I want to go somewhere," Hisui murmured, glancing up at him from where she sat. "One last thing? Before we have to say goodbye." _Goodbye_. Oh god, he didn't want to say goodbye. He squeezed her hand.

"Alright, I think I know a good place to stop."

They drove for some time before the town started to appear once more, buildings slowly rose up ahead of them. Hisui hummed softly, still holding his hand in hers. Every once and a while she would lean over and rest her head on his shoulder. It felt so right, and he wished it could last for days. They could drive to the end of the continent together, explore the world. Get married by the sea—no one would have to know. His heart skipped a beat. _Get married. _

They arrived at a little café on the outskirts of the city. Laxus pulled into a parking space out front, but neither of them made a move to get out of the car. _The longer this takes the longer it will be before we have to say goodbye. _He rubbed circles on her hand with his thumb and then turned to look at her. "Gramps used to take me to this place when I was a kid. They have the best hot chocolate."

"Let's go in and try some," Hisui said. They stepped out of the car at the same time, and Laxus led the way into the little café. They sat in a small corner table. Laxus ordered the hot chocolate, piled high with whipped cream and a dash of cinnamon. He set the mugs down on their table. Hisui glanced up and offered him a sad smile. "Thank you."

She took a drink from the mug, whipped cream dotting her nose and upper lip, and she let out a sigh. "Mmm… It _is _good." Laxus smiled, leaning across the table and kissing the whipped cream away from her lips. She let out a sigh as he pulled away and then smiled mischievously up at him. "Are you going to do that every time I get whipped cream on my lips, prince charming?"

He smirked, "If that's what you would like, my _queen_." He watched her cheeks tint bright red and he laughed.

"Don't tease me like that," she huffed, tapping his foot with hers under the table. He laughed again. They finished their hot chocolates in peace, and returned to the patrol car, Laxus opening the door for Hisui.

They drove in silence until they arrived at the gates of the palace. He parked on the curb, and they sat there for a long moment, letting the quiet wash over them. Then Hisui let out a breath and he turned to see she was in tears.

"I don't know… I don't know how I'll sleep without you." She whispered. Laxus grimaced. He hadn't wanted things to be this way. "It's hard to imagine not waking up to see you first thing in the morning."

"Hisui," he murmured, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Look at me. It's going to be okay. Whenever you feel like you can't sleep, call me, and I'll talk until you can."

She pulled him into a tight hug, he closed his eyes, resting against her shoulder, wrapping one arm around her waist. "You'd do that for me?"

"You should know by now," he said, "I'd do _anything_ for you." _I'd die for you, Hisui Fiore. _She pulled away reluctantly, cupping his cheek and drawing him in for a soft kiss before opening the passenger door.

"Call me tomorrow," she whispered.

"What time?"

"Any time. I just want to hear your voice."

His heart skipped a beat. "What about your father?"

She smiled, nodding. "Once I know he's feeling better, we should tell him. I believe in _us _with all my heart," she said, "I've never been surer of anything." She slipped outside, shutting the door behind her and waving goodbye before turning towards the gates of the palace. Laxus paused, then cursed under his breath, rolling down the passenger window with the click of a button.

"_Shortcake!" _He shouted, leaning towards the passenger window from the driver's seat. She turned, and he hesitated for only a brief moment before calling out to her, "I love you!" Her cheeks flushed pink.

"I love you too, Laxus!"

* * *

"Are you sure you won't need backup?" Bickslow frowned. Evergreen rolled her eyes.

"Really, I should have gotten pregnant years ago if it means you all are going to suddenly be _this nice _to me."

"Hey!" Bickslow narrowed his eyes, glancing back at her from where he sat in the passenger seat, "We're a team! We're _friends_. Aren't I supposed to be _concerned?" _

"Of course you are," Freed said matter-of-factly from where he sat in the driver's seat, "But you _never _are, Bickslow."

"Hey!"

"I'll be _fine_, boys," Evergreen scoffed, pulling open the door and stepping out into the chilly sun of an autumn morning. Elfman's small apartment building was just ahead. She was nervous, butterflies flitting through her stomach.

"We'll be at the station if you need us, Evergreen," Freed said.

"I'll be _fine_!" She said again, exasperated. _How hard can it be? Just have to tell him… _

She moved towards the little apartment building, making her way up one flight of stairs to Elfman's door. He had messaged her and said he was home. She raised a trembling fist, hesitating before knocking softly—and immediately regretting it. _You never knock! What are you doing?! _

The door swung open and there stood Elfman, his expression marred with confusion. "Ever?" He frowned, "You're… why did you…?" The butterflies panicked, twirling her stomach into knots. _How the hell am I supposed to tell him this?! _

"Elfman…" she tried to smile but it probably came out more like a grimace.

"Come inside," he stepped aside and she let out a deep breath before slipping into the familiar apartment and making her way to the living room.

"What's wrong?" Elfman said, following after her, "Are you alright? Did something happen at the safehouse?"

"No, nothing…" she trailed off, glancing up at him, "Did you just ask if I was _alright_?"

"Of course, I did!" He scoffed, "You've been sick and I've been… worried…"

"Oh. _That_." Evergreen laughed nervously, dropping down onto the couch.

"Why are you saying it like that? Stop avoiding me, Ever, and just _tell _me. Whatever it is, I can take it. Like a man." He crossed his arms.

"I'm not avoiding you!" She snapped, "Why would you say something like that?!"

"Because I feel like you _are _avoiding me! Every time I ask you how you are, or if you've seen a doctor, or what the _hell _is going on you avoid the question!" His voice rose in volume as he spoke, and Ever gritted her teeth.

"Has it every occurred to you that I don't _need _your concern!" She snapped. Silence fell over the room. Her chest grew tight as she realized the gravity of what she had just said. _No. It's all wrong. I… I _do_ need you, Elfman, I… _She felt tears well up in her eyes as she looked at him in the silence of the room, and then she burst into tears. Elfman blinked, absolutely bewildered.

"Something _is _wrong," he said.

"No," she shook her head, trying to suppress her tears. She had been so emotional lately, she had to blame it on the baby. "No. Everything I've _said _is wrong," she gasped, through tears, "I _do _need you. I need you more than anything, Elfman Strauss. I'm _pregnant._"

* * *

The station was busy that afternoon. Not that there were many calls, but apparently there was plenty of paperwork. Freed somehow managed to find a parking spot a couple of blocks down from the station and he and Bickslow walked up to the old brick building together. Mira was just inside at the reception desk when they entered. She glanced up as the door swung open and her eyes widened with delight.

"Oh! You're back!" She clasped her hands together. "Everyone will be so glad to see you safely home! Where's Laxus and Evergreen?"

"Laxus is escorting the princess home," Freed said matter-of-factly.

"Ever is with Elfman," Bickslow snickered.

"Alright, we'll there's paperwork waiting for you—"

Bickslow groaned. Freed set his hand on his teammate's shoulder, "Bickslow. Writing a report is an important part of the job—"

"Um, actually!" Mira smiled a little, her cheeks flushed, "Can I get your help with something, Freed?"

Freed blinked—this was unprecedented. Mira had never…? "Of course, I'd be glad to help—"

Bickslow let out a laugh, "Alright, well, I guess I'll '_go do my report_'…" He waved tauntingly as he slipped into the back, leaving Freed and Mira alone.

"What did you need help with—"

"I didn't," Mira said, her cheeks flushed bright pink. "I wanted you to stay." She took a step towards him, reaching out and taking his hand in hers. He stiffened for a moment. _We're at work… in uniform… _But she was so beautiful, and it had been a couple of weeks now.

"I… I _did _miss you," he said, feeling his cheeks flush.

"Then why don't you kiss me?" She said. If his face wasn't read before, it was _now. _But he couldn't help himself. He _did _miss her. He cupped her cheek with his free hand, gingerly brushing away her soft, pale hair, and leaned in and pressed a tender kiss to her lips. She let out a sigh, pulling him closer by his uniform, backing up against her desk with a bump. She deepened the kiss, and he let her. Her fingers tangled in his hair, his hand found her waist and he pulled her tight against him. _What are you doing, Freed? There's paperwork… there's paperwork… _Mira's fingers played with the buttons on his uniform and he pulled away quickly, face hot, breathing heavy.

"We're at work," he whispered. She let out an exasperated sigh, tapping her finger on his chest.

"I wish we _weren't_." She smiled a little, her cheeks flushed. He couldn't help himself once more, leaning over, tilting his head to press a warm kiss to her lips.

"I have paperwork I _must _get done."

"You should come to my place tonight," she said in a hushed whisper. Freed blinked. _Stop making me blush, Mirajane. I have to go back to my desk like this! _His hair was a mess he was sure. "Well?" She smirked, looking up at him expectantly.

"You know I'll come. I don't know why you even bother asking."

* * *

"Bickslow! You're back!" someone shouted from across the room. Bickslow dropped his bag at the side of his desk and dropped down into his seat, kicking up his feet.

"Yeah, it wasn't that big of a deal," he shrugged. Lisanna leaned over from her desk, across from his, propping her chin up onto her hands.

"Where are the others? Is Laxus still with the princess?" she teased. _It's as if she knows. _Bickslow narrowed his eyes. Was she baiting him? Did she really know him well enough to know that he would tease the hell out of his teammates for their romantic interests?! _It's a trap. _He tried not to get tongue-tied.

"Laxus is escorting the princess back," he said.

"I suppose Ever is visiting my brother," Lisanna smiled. "Which leaves Freed."

Oh. That one he could tease. Bickslow grinned, leaning close to the young woman across from him. "Oh, Freed is _helping_ Mirajane with something important."

"Oh _really_?" Lisanna giggled. "She must have missed him." Then her lips twisted up in a coy smile, "Did you miss _me_, Bickslow?"

He paused. He _never _paused. How did she do that? Make his mind stop, just totally shut down? What kind of magic was that?

"Bickslow!" He glanced up at the familiar voice. Chief Makarov was standing at the end of the long room, his arms crossed. "Where's Laxus?"

"Escorting the princess home, sir," Bickslow replied, "Was there… something…"

Makarov looked particularly… worried, anxious maybe? He was never like this. "It's Ivan," he said, "They've released him from prison."


	18. Nightmare

It had been two days since he'd seen Hisui last, and two days since he'd heard of his father being released from prison. Everything seemed wrong. The apartment was too quiet. Bickslow was on call at the station, and Ever was at Elfman's. Freed… actually Laxus had no idea where Freed was. Last he saw the mage, Freed was talking to Mira. The apartment was too quiet. And in the quietness his thoughts strayed to his father—all the terrible things Laxus had done for him. It made him sick. His stomach twisted into knots. He pulled on his pajamas, and then leaned back against his closed door, taking in deep breaths. _What would Hisui say, if she was here? _

Hisui… His eyes landed on his phone at his bedside stand. It had been two days since he'd last heard her voice, two days since he'd been able to sleep through the night. How pathetic was that? He couldn't even sleep without her anymore. _I could call her. _But he knew she was busy—with her father. She had texted him yesterday evening:

_I'm sorry, bear. I love you, you know. _💕 _I want to see you soon, but you know my father is still recovering. _

_Forget it. _He crossed the room, dropping down onto his bed and yanking the blankets up to his shoulders just before switching off the light. In the darkness he felt even more alone. When he turned off the light at the safe house Hisui would nuzzle closer to him. Now his bed was empty, cold, and too big for just himself it felt like… _Stop thinking about it. Go to sleep. _But the more he tried to clear his mind, the more his thoughts drifted to her.

He tossed and turned for some time, before letting out an exasperated sigh and reaching out and yanking his phone off the bedside table. He didn't even bother looking for her name. He tapped in her phone number with his thumbs from memory, and then clicked _dial_.

It rang only once before she picked up. Her soft voice instantly filled him with warmth: "Hello?"

He was quiet for one moment, not quite sure what to say, before letting out a sigh and whispering her name.

"Laxus!" Her voice softened, he could practically hear her smile. He had been wrong. This only made it worse—much worse. His heart _ached _for her. He wished she was here more than anything and he could wrap her in his arms and hold her close. "I was just thinking of calling you," she sighed, "but I wasn't sure if you were asleep."

He hesitated. He didn't want to bother her, but after a moment he shook his head with a groan. "I can't sleep. I haven't been able to sleep well since the safe house. I _miss _you. I miss you _so… much_…"

He missed the way she curled up next to him in bed, fingers playing with his hair. He missed the way her shoulders rose and fell with each peaceful breath. He missed the smell of her shampoo, those mornings she would try and get out of bed early and he would wrap his arms around her and pull her close: _"Just five more minutes." _

He missed the way she kissed him—and how she could kiss him _whenever_: hand delicately cupping his jaw, tongue tracing his lower lip, the taste of honey leaving him yearning for more and _god _it had only been _two days. _

"I miss you too," she breathed. "Tomorrow, why don't you come to the palace and we'll tell my father together."

"I might not be able to hold back when I see you," he warned.

"Oh," she purred, and Laxus knew she was smirking, "I'll be kissing my boyfriend 'hello,' obviously, and no one can stop me."

"I'm looking forward to it," he said, and then rolled onto his side.

Hisui paused, before saying, "You need sleep, my heart."

He let out a huff. She was right, he was exhausted. "I need _you_."

"I'm right here," she said, "And I'll be here when you wake up. You can call me when you wake up."

"Alright," he sighed. He absolutely didn't want to say goodbye.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The phone was set aside. The room dropped into darkness again, and Laxus closed his eyes, letting sleep claim him.

_It doesn't matter… It doesn't matter what you think… It doesn't MATTER what you think… "IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU THINK!" Ivan slammed Laxus back against the chain link fence, fists caught around Laxus's collar. "You're NOTHING! I gave you every bit of power you have, don't think I won't take it away." _

_"Let… _GO _of me!" Laxus shoved him away, only to stumble forward, and then he was falling… falling… falling… His scar started to throb, and then pain tore through him—agonizing, searing pain—just like the day he was given the lacrima. Lightning coursed through his body, burning him, twisting every part of him until it was too much, until he was screaming with no sound. _

_ And then he was on the table—bright light in his face. Ivan grabbed his chin. "Look at me when I talk to you, boy." He spat, his face blurry, his eyes red with rage. Laxus couldn't breathe, he felt like he was being crushed. Blood trickled down from his cheek to his chin, dripping through Ivan's fingers. "This lacrima is _mine_. You are _mine_. Don't forget it." _

Laxus shot out of sleep, breathing heavily. He clawed at his scar, and then sat up, clutching his head, trying to unscramble all thoughts and emotions. He let out a sudden yell, punching the wall next to his bed, and freezing—fist dented in the wall, his whole body was _shaking_. He hadn't had a dream about his father in so long… He bit his lip until he tasted blood, but his heart was still racing, his mind still reeling. The more he sat in the darkness and aching silence of his room, the more panic welled up inside him. He was suddenly moving, reaching for his phone, taking several tries because of his shaking to press the _dial _button.

It took a second. But her voice, was soft and a little sleepy, when she picked up, "Laxus? Are you… alright?" He was suddenly brought to his senses, still trembling, _what the hell are you doing?! It's two in the morning! You woke her up over a _goddam nightmare_! Idiot! She doesn't need this! _He drew the phone away from his ear. "Laxus? Laxus?" and he tapped the hang up button, tossing his phone aside. _"You told your _grandfather_?! What are you? Stupid? You little brat, I'll make you regret ever being born." _He could still feel his father's fingers digging into his arm. _Let go of me. Please…_

* * *

It had taken her way too long to get to his apartment. Pulling the little key he had given her from her pocket and letting herself in. "Laxus?!" She shut the door behind her. The apartment was dark, and quiet. _Maybe he called on accident—rolled over his phone when he was asleep…? _But it seemed unlikely. She had heard him breathing—shallow, panicked… the phone had been near his ear. He had called her on _purpose_. She kicked off her shoes and moved across the small apartment to his bedroom door. She knocked once and then slipped in. It was dark, but she could see him sitting up in bed, head in his hands. Even in the dark she could see he was _shaking_.

"Laxus!" she crossed the room, and sat on the edge of his bed, reaching out and pressing her hand to his cheek, lifting his head so she could look him in the eyes.

"Hisui," his voice was hoarse, "How did you…?"

"I walked," she said. "You _scared _me! What's wrong? What's…?"

"I…" his voice wavered.

"Come here, bear," she murmured, gently pulling him into her arms. He wrapped her in a crushing embrace, like she was his lifeline. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He was quiet, resting his head against her shoulder, before he murmured, "Nightmare."

She gently ran her fingers through his hair. It was very staticky tonight, energy and anxiety was palpable. "Tell me about it?" she whispered. His whole body tensed.

"It was just a nightmare," he said. "It doesn't…

She let out a sigh and gently pulled away, moving to sit at the head of his bed. "Lay down." He eyed her warily, but after a moment he spread out on the bed and—at her request—rested his head in her lap. She gently weaved her fingers through his hair, and then leaned over and pressed a tender, lingering kiss to his forehead.

"It… was about my father," he whispered. She paused, frowning, gently running her thumb along his jaw.

"Your father?"

Laxus grimaced, reaching back to take her hand in his. "M-my father was just released from prison… the… the things he said to me… He _owned _me." Her heart ached from him, she leaned over to kiss his cheek.

"He doesn't own you. She whispered. You're your own person, Laxus Dreyar."

He shook his head with a soft smile, "Wrong. I'm yours, Hisui, body, mind, and soul." But his smile faltered. "But he's out there… and… it's been so long since I've had a dream like that…"

"I'm here, my heart," she said, running her fingers through his hair. "You need to try and sleep some, you have work tomorrow."

He grimaced, "I don't know…"

"It's alright," she said, leaning close. "No more nightmares." She pressed tender, gentle kisses up his scar, from his cheek to his forehead. His eyes fluttered closed as she began to hum, pressing final warm kisses to his nose, and then his lips. He leaned into the last kiss, bringing his hand up to cup her cheek. When she pulled away he let out a groan of protest. She laughed a little, as he sat up, and gestured to the blankets.

"Get over here, shortcake."

She smiled, slipping into bed next to him and letting him wrap her in his embrace. They were quiet for a moment, before he murmured. "If…" then trailed off, clearing his throat. "If… If I have another nightmare…?"

"I'll chase it away again," she said, "I'll do it every night, every hour if I have to. I love you, and I would do _anything _for you."

He pulled her closer, his voice thick with emotion. "I love you, Hisui. I _love _you."


	19. Warning

"You look deep in thought," Evergreen frowned, glancing over at Laxus in the driver's seat of the patrol car. He narrowed his eyes, straightening his police cap and leaning back with a sigh.

"It's nothing."

"Is it about your father?" she asked, reaching for the shopping bag at her feet. Laxus flinched.

"Actually… no." he murmured. He hadn't been thinking about his father at all. "I…" He glanced over at Evergreen with a sigh. "I had a dream last week."

"A nightmare." Evergreen frowned, "Like you used to?"

Laxus shuddered. "Yes."

"The… the shaking and…?"

He didn't respond for a long moment, staring out to watch the rain pepper the pavement just outside the car, then took in a breath. "I called Hisui." Evergreen tensed in the seat beside him, donut in hand.

"You … _what_?"

"When I woke up I panicked. I… I called Hisui. And I realized… I didn't want to bother her…"

"Laxus…"

"But she came anyways. She came anyways, and she stayed with me." He couldn't look at his partner. He stared out at the cars passing by.

"It's because she loves you—"

"I want to marry her." The words slipped out before he could stop them. Evergreen almost dropped her donut, eyes wide.

"Laxus!" she beamed up at him, "Ahhh! Are you going to propose?!"

_Propose? _He hadn't thought about it really. But… back at the safehouse he had promised that when he proposed he'd do it right. _On one knee, with a ring… _

"Yes," he said. He had never been more sure of anything in all his life. Evergreen let out a squeal.

"Do you have a ring yet?!"

"No," he laughed a little, then glanced at the time. "Our shift here is over. We should get back to the station to wrap up."

"No wayyy! You need to tell me more about this, Laxus! Are you doing to go ring shopping? Can I help?"

"Not on your life."

"Can I at least go?!"

"Not a chance," he turned the key, starting up the patrol car, and pulling out onto the street. It was a short drive back to the station. He parked in his usual spot, and the two of them made their way up the steps to the old brick building. They were greeted by Mirajane as they made their way to the back towards their desks. Their desks, along with Freed's and Bickslow's, were at the back of the room—near the door out the back where most of the patrol cars were parked. Laxus paused at Evergreen's desk and she frowned up at him from where stood.

"What?"

"Does everyone else know yet?" He vaguely gestured at her, as if that explained what he was talking about.

"Does everyone else know that you're going to propose to your girlfriend?" She teased.

"Stop—" he began. But several, loud things happened all at once—interrupting him.

First someone screamed a warning, he couldn't quite make out the word before the whole building _rocked_. He sensed it before it happened, and he went into protect-mode in less than half a second. _Who's in the room—Gray, Natsu, Lisanna… Evergreen—the baby! _Laxus threw himself on top of Evergreen just as the _brick_ wall on their end of the room _shattered _in an enormous explosion.

The solid, sharp pieces of brick shrapnel, shredded the desks nearest to the wall, Laxus lowered his head, closing his eyes tight—pummeled by projectiles, shielding Evergreen with his body. The build was crumbling. Another explosion rocked the walls above them. The ceiling trembled, cracks and fissures appearing in stone. His whole body ached, there was blood in his mouth.

"Th-the ceiling—!" someone screamed. But he didn't have the chance to move. One of the support beams gave way, just above them.

"LAXUS!" Evergreen screamed, clutching at his uniform. The enormous chunk of concrete brought down more bricks on his back, and it landed with a heavy _SNAP_ against his leg. He let out a scream of pain, sparks of electricity dancing between his fingers, before the world around him faded into darkness.

* * *

_"Mira!... Mira!..." Was she dreaming…? The sound of sirens growing louder… _louder… and her vision slowly become clear.

"F…Freed?" She let out a breath, everything was dusty, smoky… Freed was holding her, eyes wide, his usually-neat green hair was a mess.

"Do you remember what happened?" He whispered.

"The… there was an explosion…" her hear skipped a beat. "L-Lisanna! Lisanna was inside! Closer—"

"The EMTs are taking care of her now," Freed whispered, "She's going to be alright. One of the desks shielded her from most of the shrapnel." Mira let out a sigh of relief.

"B-but, I should be with her." She sat up.

"Don't move so much. You hit your head. You could have a concussion." Gentle hands brushed her hair aside, cupping her cheeks. There were tears in Freed's aqua eyes.

"Freed," she whispered, "I'm alright, why…"

"L-Laxus and Evergreen—" He gasped, "Laxus is in critical condition, and Evergreen is alright…. But the th-thought that I could have lost all three of you today…"

Mirajane let out a soft sigh. "I'm here," she whispered, pulling him into her arms. "I'm still here." He pulled her close, just holding her, clutching her uniform at the small of her back. "Will Laxus be alright?"

"They don't know." He murmured. "They… don't know."

* * *

Hisui glanced at her phone. Still no response. It was so weird. Usually Laxus was quick to reply when she sent him texts—especially on days when he had patrol. She had heard from him last night that he and Ever were going to have a pretty uneventful day. Her father had been asking about him again. Since they had told the King about their relationship, Toma had been more interested in police affairs—well, really he had just been asking a lot about Laxus. What Laxus did for the police department, what sorts of things he did in his spare time, _"will he really be able to take care of my daughter?" _Her father was still healing form his gunshot wound, but he was much better, and now it seemed like all he could talk about was the lightning dragon slayer. _"I heard Laxus is a very good police officer." _She had smiled at that one, proud of her boyfriend more than anything. _"He is!" _

_So, what in the world are you doing, Laxus? _She had texted him: _My father's inviting you to dinner, again. Come after work? I'll meet you in the gardens, no one has to know you've arrived for a little while. _😉 And still no response. Usually he'd at least come back and say something silly. _"Only if you promise a kiss." _or "_As my Queen demands." _

She wanted to text him—_is everything alright?_ She was still worried about Ivan being on the loose. It didn't seem safe—not with the history Laxus had with his father. _It's not safe_. What if something happened? What if—

There was a soft knock on her door. "Hisui?" Her father. She stood.

"Come in?" The King stepped inside, followed by Arcadios, both wearing rather solemn expressions. Hisui's heart almost stopped. "What's wrong?" She whispered.

"There was a bombing," King Toma began.

"W…what? Where?"

There was a moment of silence, Arcadios glancing at the King.

"Where?!" Hisui practically shouted, tears already springing up in her eyes.

"The Police Station."

She let out a breath, dropping down into her chair again, her knees practically giving out. "He was there, wasn't he? He… he was there…? He hasn't texted back and…" She choked on her tears, "He was _there_."

"Hisui… Laxus is in the hospital," King Toma whispered, wringing his hands, "Critical condition—"

"I want to see him," she said, tears rolling down her cheeks, "Please, father, I _have _to see—"

"It's too dangerous!" Arcadios snapped. Hisui wiped away her tears, shaking her head, gritting her teeth.

"I _have _to see him."

Toma hesitated, and then nodded, "It's alright, dear. It's alright… I'll have Arcadios take you there, alright?" She still felt like she was being crushed—suffocated, fingers clutching the arm of her chair. Laxus… _her _Laxus… She had once whispered when they lay in bed, her fingertips tracing over his tattoos, _"Don't ever leave me, bear._" He had pulled her close, his skin warm against hers, pressing tender kisses to her cheek and temple and nose. _"You're stuck with me. I'm not going anywhere." _

_You're not allowed to leave me, Laxus Dreyar. _Tears blurred her vision, fingers gripping the arms of her chair so tight her knuckles turned white. _You're not allowed to leave me._

* * *

"You've undergone a lot of trauma, but it looks like your friend was really looking out for you," the doctor smiled. "You got away from all that with only a few scrapes and bruises."

Evergreen wiped away her tears, her hands and legs still trembling violently. _Laxus. _Laxus had sacrificed himself for _her_, for their baby. At her side, Elfman tensed, her hand was in his. He was so warm. He had rushed to the station the moment he heard of the bombing and had been at her side all through the exams.

"And the baby?" he questioned, worry written in his eyes. She hated that all she wanted to do right now was be wrapped in his arms—to be safe. _I associate him with safety? _Her heart felt warm, but tears were still on the brink of overflowing.

"Well, you both heard the heartbeat," the doctor said, straightening her stethoscope around her neck. "We'll have you come back in in a few days to check once more, and we'll do an ultrasound—just to make sure everything's all the way it should be. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah," Elfman nodded.

"The nurse will be in in just a moment to schedule an appointment for you. Then you're both free to go home and _get some rest_." The doctor slipped out, and they were left alone. Elfman's hand was limp in hers. He broke the silence after a moment.

"Evergreen…?" His warm hand pressed against her back and before she knew what she was doing, she was leaning into his arms, sobbing against his shoulder, holding him so tight. He wrapped her in his embrace. She knew he wasn't sure what to say—but it was just enough that he was there, holding her close.

"Ever—"

"Wat if Laxus _dies_?!" She gasped, head resting against the crook of his neck.

"Dies? No, he's not going to—"

"It would be _all _my fault," she sobbed. "And what about Hisui?!"

"Ever, Laxus isn't going to die. The doctors are taking care of him right now."

Logically, she knew he had to be right. But she couldn't control her tears. She couldn't stop crying. He held her tight. "Are you sure you're—"

"I'm fine," she sobbed, "I'm _fine_. I just… I just want you to hold me." His hand gently tightened around her.

"I'm glad you're safe," he murmured, "I owe Laxus one for being a real man and keeping both of you safe." He hesitated, "I love you, Ever."

* * *

She had asked Arcadios to let her stop at the flower shop on the corner before the hospital. Her bodyguard absolutely hadn't liked the idea, but he was finally convinced. He had to loan her some jewels. She purchased a large bouquet of flowers and a vase before they completed their journey to the hospital. Arcadios learned where Laxus's room was and then lead the way up two flights of stairs, and down several confusing halls to room 241.

"He's still not awake yet, alright?" Arcadios warned. Hisui shook her head, tears stinging the corners of her eyes.

"I don't care, I just have to see him."

Arcadios wordlessly unlatched the door, and swung it open, stepping inside and letting Hisui follow after him with her vase. She hadn't been ready to see him. Laxus Dreyar was reclined back against pillows. Even in the dim light near the white bed she could see the bruises and swelling in his face, on his arms. But he was still asleep, his eyelashes fluttering as if he was dreaming, his face relaxed, his breathing even.

"I'll leave you with him." Arcadios nodded, "I'll be just outside."

Hisui hesitated as the door shut behind her. Then she crossed the room, set the vase of flowers at his bedside table. Closer, she could see the bruising on his skin. Tears sprung up once more, and she gently brushed her fingers through his hair leaning over to kiss him softly. "Baby, who did this to you?" She let out a shaky breath. She just wanted to curl up next to him and hold him. One of his legs was in a cast, there were patches, bandages here and there on his arms. She reached out and clasped his hand in hers, resting her head against it as she sat in the seat next to his bed.

She sat with him for some time, humming softly, brushing his hair away from his face, rubbing her thumb in circles on his hand. She wasn't sure how much time passed with her praying that he would open his eyes… She was grateful that she managed to come at the beginning of visitor hours.

"I don't want to leave you, Bear, so please, please wake up." She choked on tears, holding his hand tight. "Please, Laxus." No response. She let out a breath, and hummed softly, pressing a kiss to his knuckles. "_Like a river flows…" _His fingers gently squeezed her hand, and her heart skipped a beat. "Laxus?"

His fingers entwined with hers, his eyelashes fluttered open, "'sui…?"


	20. Puzzle Piece

Lisanna stirred, blinking awake. She felt stiff, and ached all over. It was too bright in her little room. What had happened…? _The station! The bombs! _She sat up quickly, and immediately regretted it. The room spun, her head ached. A firm hand was at her shoulder.

"Hey, I don't think you should be sitting up quite yet." She blinked, her vision slowly clearing to see the dark blue hair, and soft green eyes of Bickslow. Her whole body ached, she wanted to drop back to her pillows and sleep the rest of the day away but she was worried—

"Bi-Bickslow! Where are Mira and Elfman?!" She grasped his shoulder to keep herself steady, but he could tell her hands was shaking.

"They're both safe," he frowned. "Lisanna, you need to rest."

"Th-the rest of the department—"

"Lay _down_," he said, firmly pushing her back onto her pillows. "Everyone's going to be okay. But _you _won't be if you don't rest."

"The baby, Bickslow," Lisanna whispered, "Ever's baby."

"How do you know about that?" His eyes were such a soft green, she smiled, reaching up to touch his cheek, but he flinched away. And she paused, hand dropping to her side again.

"…Elfman told Mira and I two days ago."

There was a long pause. "The baby's fine." He murmured. She could tell he was telling the truth, but he wasn't meeting her eyes.

"Were you hurt?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No. I was… outside the building when it happened." There was guilt in those pale green eyes. She reached out and gently entwined her fingers with his.

"I'm glad you're safe," she whispered.

* * *

Hisui blinked, eyes filling with tears, and before she knew what she was doing she was climbing up into the hospital bed with him, straddling his lap, and wrapping him in her embrace, resting her head against his shoulder. She tried not to, but she was sobbing into his shirt. Strong, warm arms gently wrapped around her holding her close.

"Baby, don't cry," he murmured, his voice hoarse. "It's okay. I've had worse." She shook her head, she couldn't stop crying, pulling away just so she could look him in the eyes.

"D-don't ever scare me like that again," she demanded, tears rolling down her cheeks. His eyes widened. She could see bruising at his hairline, on his shoulders. She was sure his back was covered in nasty bruises. The doctor said he had several broken ribs. She gently brushed her fingers through his hair, tenderly, softly touching the deep bruise. Laxus winced, and tears filled Hisui's eyes again. She leaned forward, softly pressing a kiss to his bruises—at his hairline, at his neck, tender kisses on his shoulder. He let out a breath.

"It's okay now," he said, his voice still hoarse, "Don't cry, shortcake." He wiped her tears away with his thumbs, offering her that crooked smile, "You're here. My puzzle piece. Putting me back together again and making me whole." Hisui choked on a sob, and threw her arms around him again. He groaned. "Careful, careful."

"I'm sorry," she murmured against his cheek. Her fingers played in his hair. She just wanted to wrap his whole person in her arms, hold him tight, never let him go… She dropped her head against his shoulder.

"Hisui… Hisui… I'm okay."

"You better be." She huffed, "Remember _you _promised, one day you'd marry me."

He shifted a little and she pulled away too look him in the eyes.

"I intend to keep that promise," he whispered. His eyes found the little vase of flowers she had brought, and he plucked a sprig of baby's breath—thin, pliable stem and little white flowers. He gently twirled the stem around and around, twisting it, weaving the stem end in and out and in… "At the safehouse I said… when I do propose it will be done _right. _Down on one knee with a ring and everything." The sprig of baby's breath was becoming a firm little woven ring, decorated with tiny white flowers. "I don't have a ring." He said. "I can't even get down on one knee." He laughed a little, "But Hisui I can't imagine one more _second _without asking you…" he held out the little flower ring, "To please be my wife."

She was breathless, tears still slowly rolling down her cheeks.

"Marry me." He whispered.

"You know my answer already, Laxus," she breathed, smile pulling at her lips, more tears clinging to her eyelashes.

He shook his head, with a soft smile, "Say it anyways."

"Yes… yes, _yes_." She laughed. He let out a shaky laugh, and cupped her cheek, pulling her in for a tender kiss.

"I love you," he murmured, brushing her tears away with his thumb. She giggled through her tears, still breathless.

"I love you too," she kissed him again, and then he slipped the flower ring onto her finger. They both laughed, smiles contagious, and Hisui lay down against him again, resting her head against the crook of his neck. His arms encircled her, pulling her close. "Hisui Dreyar." She murmured, and then laughed. "It sounds weird."

"Call yourself whatever you want, I don't care," he murmured, "As long as I get to call you my _wife_."

She laughed. "But our kids will have your name."

"Kids." He was quiet for a moment, tense. "Kids… I don't think… I never imagined I'd have kids. My father… I was always too… worried I'd end up like my father. But with _you_…" his arm tightened around her, "With _you _I can do _anything_. I want to be the best husband, the best father. I want to be a better man than my father _ever _was."

"You already _are_." She said. Then she giggled, holding him close, "We're getting _married_."

"As soon as I'm out of this goddamn hospital bed, I'm buying you a _real _ring."

She sighed, nuzzling closer to him. "I don't care about rings. This one will always be my favorite anyways."

* * *

When visiting hours ended, Arcadios found them both asleep, in each other's arms. He woke the princess gently. "Princess? The nurses say we have to go."

She blinked up at him sleepily and then turned to Laxus, "I don't want to go."

"Princess—"

"It's okay," the police officer murmured, eyes blinking open. "Come back tomorrow."

The princess hesitated, and then nodded, leaning forward and pressing a tender kiss to his lips. "I'll come back tomorrow. And every day until they say you can go home."

He held her hand, until she slipped away. Arcadios saw the flower ring, raised an eyebrow, but didn't say a word. _When the King finds out he's going to cry_. He laughed a little at the thought. Hisui was beaming, humming as they moved back down the stairs of the hospital. _It's good to see you so happy, Princess. _He hoped their happiness would only continue to grow.


	21. Audra's Ring

"I want to know which officers are on the case of the bombing," Hisui demanded.

"Our finest officers, Princess—" Mira began.

"Please, tell me," Hisui whispered. "I want to talk to them."

Mira hesitated, "It's Gray, Natsu, and Erza."

Before Mira could say anything else Hisui was marching around the counter, towards the back of the temporary police station.

"P-Princess, wait-!" But she was already bursting through the doors. Natsu, Erza, and Gray were all around Erza's desk. They glanced up when Hisui burst in, marching straight towards them.

"Princess Hisui?" Erza frowned.

"I want to help."

"Help?" Gray asked.

"Find the person who did this."

"Princess, you should leave the detective work to the police," Erza said matter-of-factly.

"I want to _help_," she said, tears filling her eyes, "Please, let me help you find who did this. Laxus…"

"We can take care of this," Natsu assured her. "Laxus is going to be alright—"

"Laxus thinks it was Ivan," Hisui whispered. Erza glanced over at Natsu and Gray with wide eyes.

"Ivan Dreyar?"

Hisui nodded, "He was just released from prison a few weeks ago, right?"

"Would Ivan really take a swing at Fairy Tail like this?" Gray murmured.

Erza shuddered, "When Ivan was locked away, he promised he'd be the downfall of Fairy Tail. I wouldn't put it past him to do something terrible like this. He'd do anything to get revenge…"

"Where do you think he's hiding?" Hisui asked.

"He could be anywhere," Natsu growled.

"Ivan's smart," Gray said. "He'd move around, but he wouldn't be anywhere very public—ever. He used to be a police officer himself. He might not even be in the main part of the city."

"Gray, can you do some research into some of the old abandoned buildings on the edge of town—maybe look for any that have a connection to Ivan's previous crimes?"

"Right."

"Princess, please leave this to us. We'll take care of it."

She hated that idea. She wanted more than anything to help, to bring down the man who hurt her fiancé… but she nodded. "Thank you." _I'll do some of my own research, then. _

* * *

"Laxus." Laxus stirred, waking but not opening his eyes. He felt his grandfather's warm hand on his, the soft voice of the chief in tears, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, old man," Laxus groaned, blinking awake.

"Laxus!" Makarov gasped, clasping his hand with both of his. "You're alright. Thank goodness."

"You're alright…" Laxus smiled, breathing out a sigh.

"I wasn't in the building when the bombs went off," Makarov whispered, tears welling up in his eyes again. "If I had been maybe I could have—"

"Gramps," Laxus chuckled, making his broken ribs ache, he groaned. "Don't think like that. Everyone's safe. Right? We're going to be okay."

"Of course." Makarov whispered, "And as the strongest police department—"

"We'll catch him, Gramps," Laxus whispered, his voice hoarse.

"Of course, we will, we always do."

They fell into a comfortable silence before Makarov whispered, "I saw Hisui yesterday, on her way out of the hospital."

"She's coming back today," Laxus smiled.

"Laxus…" Makarov whispered, "It made me think of something. I want to give something to you—"

"Wait, Gramps… I have to tell you something." Laxus groaned, sitting up straight. "Yesterday… yesterday when Hisui was here… I asked her to marry me."

Makarov's eyes widened, before filling with tears once more. "Laxus!" He whispered, "You… proposed?"

"Hey, don't worry," Laxus grinned, "She said, 'yes.'"

"You're getting married!" Makarov gasped. "My grandson…" And then he laughed. "Laxus!"

"What?" Laxus frowned. "What's so funny?"

"What I wanted to give you… I had a whole speech planned." He dug in his pocket and pulled out an old velvet box. "This is something special to our family. Your mother's will asked that I keep it safe until a time came when you were ready to get married. I wanted to give it to you… because I can see how much you love Hisui…"

"What..?" Laxus stared as his grandfather opened the little box to reveal a little gold ring, with a simple diamond, and two little purple stones on either side. Memories of his mother filled his mind.

_"There you are!" A gentle kiss to his forehead, "You're a mess, beautiful." Warm hands on his shoulders. "Where have you been?" And that ring… _

"That's mom's…" Laxus whispered, tears filling his eyes, "Mom's wedding ring…"

"This is the ring my father used to propose to my mother… the ring I passed down to Ivan when he fell in love with Audra…"

"I thought Ivan would have sold this in a pawn shop the moment mom died! How did you get it back?!" Laxus gasped.

"Your mother was a tricky one," Makarov grinned. "She had it clearly said that I was to be there when the will was read. Her lawyer passed it on to me." He gently set the box in Laxus's hands, "She wanted you to have this. She had so many dreams of when you would get married and have a family of your own. She was always so proud of you…"

Laxus clutched the box, tears rolling down his cheeks. "She would have loved Hisui," he whispered.

"Yes," Makarov nodded. "She would have."

"Th-thank you." The dragon slayer glanced up at his grandfather, wide smile, gray eyes welling with tears. "Thank you."

* * *

"Welcome home," Hisui said from where she stood by his bed, her cheeks flushed, her eyes bright. "I'm so happy you're finally home! I tidied things, and Evergreen even showed me how to run the washing machine! And I did dishes! And—"

Before she could say another word, he gently grasped her hip and pulled his fiancée into his arms where he sat at the edge of his bed, pressing his face against her middle, breathing in the scent of her perfume. "You're the best thing to come home to." He murmured. "I missed you." Fingers gently running through his hair, massaging his scalp. "I wish you could stay."

"I'll stay as long as you want."

"Forever?"

She laughed a little, he could feel the vibrations in her ribs. It wasn't the response he wanted, but it was the only one he could expect. He glanced up at her from where he sat, arms still wrapped around her hips. "Hisui…" Her cheeks flushed as she looked down at him, fingers still tangled in his hair. "Hisui… kiss me… please…?"

She blushed bright pink, her green eyes took a moment to take in his expression before she leaned over and tenderly kissed him, gently cupping his cheek, and then pulling him closer by his collar. His grip tightened on her hips, pulling her back with him onto the bed. Her kisses grew hungry and breathless, another kiss… another… She sat in his lap, pressing kisses down his neck. He let out a soft moan against her lips as her hand traced down his chest, and lower…

She pulled away, lips turned in a smile, slowly slipping out of her blouse. He leaned in to kiss her again, pressing tantalizing kisses to her sensitive skin. She let out a deep sigh, fingers quickly unbuttoning his shirt, and he pulled away to toss it aside. But before he could kiss her again, she paused… chest rising and falling with heavy breath… staring at the nasty, dark bruises on his ribs.

"Laxus…" she whispered, "I… don't want to hurt you." Gentle hands touched his bruises and he winced.

"If you do," He teased, "You can just kiss it better."

"I'm serious!" She gasped.

He frowned, gently cupping her cheek. "You're not going to hurt me, shortcake."

She hesitated, eyes tracing over his injuries once more before meeting his, "Okay, but be careful."

"No promises," he grinned, gently grasping her hips and swung her onto her back against the bed. She let out a soft laugh, fingers gently tracing over his tattoo as he leaned over her.

"Kiss me, Laxus."

He let out a soft growl, "As you wish, princess."

* * *

"I can't stay much longer," she whispered, tracing her hand over his chest, pressing a tender kiss to his shoulder. He let out a soft sigh, playing with her hair.

"Just a little longer," he murmured against her hair. "Just let me hold my fiancée… a little bit longer…" She let out a contented sigh, sitting up a little to kiss his temple, wrapping the sheets closer around her.

"Your warm," she sighed, "Maybe I _should _stay here forever."

"Please do." He gently took her hand in his, thumb gently rubbing circles on her soft skin…. _Ring. _She wasn't wearing her ring—of course she wasn't. That old flower ring could break any second. _Ring. _"I have something for you, where are my pants?"

Hisui burst into giggles, as he struggled to sit up.

"Come on, Sui, help me find them."

"_You _threw them, I wasn't paying attention to _where_."

He groaned, "Seriously, this is important."

"Alright, alright," she kissed his nose, and then, sheets still wrapped around her middle, crawled to the edge of the bed, pulling his pants out from under the edge of the blankets. She reached to hand them to him, but he shook his head.

"You look… in the pocket."

She frowned, finding his pockets, and fishing out the little velvet box. She glanced up at him, eyes wide, "You didn't… already?!"

"Open it, and I'll explain."

Shaking fingers flipped open the top of the little box and her eyes widened. "It's _beautiful_."

"It was my mother's." He whispered, "My great-grandfather Yuri first used it to propose to my great-grandmother."

"Yuri…" she murmured, gently toughing the gemstones. "It's _beautiful_, Laxus… and that you've entrusted me with something so precious—"

"Hisui… You are my _everything_. This ring has got nothing on that." He reached out, gently taking the little box from her hands. "So… will you marry me?"

She laughed. "You could ask me that question everyday for the rest of our lives and I'd say the same thing over and over again. _Yes_."

He gently took the ring and slipped it onto her finger. "There, it's official now."

"Hisui Dreyar…" She whispered, admiring the ring. It was a little loose, but they could have it adjusted. "It's growing on me, I think. You should come tomorrow; we'll tell my father together."

"Hmm…" He leaned in close, resting his forehead against hers. "As long as I get a few moments alone with my beautiful fiancée, I think I could work something out."

She smiled, cupping his cheek, ring cool against his skin, lips so close he could almost taste them. "Kiss me, already," he whispered.

"Ask nicely."

_Oh. She _owns_ me. _And he didn't mind at all. "Kiss me… _please_…" The sweet taste of her on his lips, like honey and warmth and sunshine… Skin warm against skin… "I love you," he murmured as she pulled away.

She leaned in to kiss him once more, tender, tired kisses. "I love you too."


	22. The Studio

It had been two, quiet weeks since the accident. Those who hadn't been in the police station at the time of the explosion were split between regular duties and hunting down who had set the bombs. Other public spaces—especially the palace—were in danger of the same treatment. King Toma wasn't very happy about letting Hisui go out to meet her fiancé, but when Laxus had come over to the palace not long after he had been released from the hospital Toma had been _overjoyed_ to hear the news about Hisui's engagement. Plans were being made to make an announcement to the people. Pictures would be taken, announcements sent to newspapers…

But for now things were quiet. Makarov had convinced the King that they should wait. It could be dangerous for Hisui to be connected to a police officer publically. Especially if the person who bombed the police station was targeting officers. Laxus preferred the quiet moments between. Those quiet moments he just got to be with his girl, holding her close, resting his head on her shoulder, stealing tender kisses from her lips, her neck, her temple… leaving behind soft marks on her skin.

But it wasn't long before he had to go back to work. _God… waking up again at six a.m…. _He _had not _been pleased. It was a night Hisui didn't stay over. He remembered before when she'd stay the night and he'd have to get up early. He'd wander into the kitchen to make some goddamn coffee—pretty pissed at the entire day, at his alarm, at the prospect of going outside while it was still dark out. Hisui slipped out of bed, crossed the room to where he was making coffee, and wrapped her arms around him from behind. _"You're going to have a lovely day, handsome… I love you." _

_No Hisui today. _He gritted his teeth, moving down the dark street towards the temporary police station—which wasn't too far from his home. It was getting colder as they got deeper into winter. He pulled his coat more closely around his shoulders, fur brushing up under his chin.

He arrived at the old building just as a flurry of snow was beginning. He let out a groan, shutting the rickety door behind him. Mira offered him a bright smile as he came in. "Congratulations on your first day back, Laxus! A little something came for you yesterday—I set it on your desk! Natsu and Gray point the way. It's a little tight here in this temporary place, but it's been working alright so far."

"Thanks, Mira," Laxus nodded. He slipped behind her desk to the back. Natsu and Gray were shockingly already there—Lucy and Levy also were in one corner of the room. Everyone waved as Laxus entered.

"Hey, Laxus!" Gray grinned, "Welcome back!" Natsu was too busy snickering to say anything.

"You have something on your desk, Laxus," Lucy giggled. "From someone _special_."

"Your desk is right over here, by Ever and Freed's…" Levy pointed, and Laxus didn't even glance where she was gesturing until he was halfway across the room. And when he finally glanced up at his desk he froze. Natsu was still snickering on the otherside of the room. On Laxus's desk was an enormous bouquet of flowers—white and purple.

_What in the world? _He crossed the room slowly, and gently took the little note off the bouquet…. _Laxus… _With a little heart. _Of course. _He would have rolled his eyes if that tiny heart hadn't immediately brought a smile to his face.

He ripped open the tiny envelope. _To My Heart: Congratulations on your first day back at work! I hope you have a wonderful day and I hope everything goes well. I'm rooting for you! Love, Your Fiancée _

He let out a soft laugh, tucking the paper back in the bouquet. _God, this woman._ He shook his head. _She's mine. _How did that happen? How did he get lucky enough? He could still hardly believe that it was real. _My Fiancée. _

* * *

She blinked away sleep in the early morning, it was still dark outside. Laxus was already stirring next to her, his alarm had gone off only minutes before. He let out a groan, rolling over to tuck her close against him. She buried her face in his shirt, feeling the shudder of his yawn. "You have to get up soon," she mumbled.

Laxus let out a deep sigh, "Five more minutes."

She didn't argue. He held her close, pressing a tender kiss to her temple. "If you don't get up now you won't have time to make coffee," she said. He let out another deep sigh, and rolled out from under the blankets, pulling himself to his feet, and moving towards the closet to get his uniform.

"Hey," Hisui murmured, stretching out under the sheets and rolling over to face him.

"Hmm?" He glanced back at her over his shoulder.

"I love you."

His lips turned up in a light smile. "I love you too."

She couldn't go back to sleep after he left. She lay awake in bed for a half hour or so, trying, but it was pointless. She finally decided to pull herself out of bed—her father would be expecting her home soon anyways. She turned to make Laxus's bed, but bumped her foot against something underneat the bed and paused. _What was that? _She knelt down on the hardwood floor, tossing falling blankets back up onto the bed and pulling out a rather large chest. It was covered in dust, and when she moved the lid a little she realized it wasn't locked.

_What is this…? _She bit her lip. _Should I…? _She was curious. It looked like the chest hadn't been opened _ever_, really. It could be nothing. Or… something… She hesitated for a moment longer, before lifting the lid. The chest was _full_ of things. At the very top was a little envelope—_Laxus. _She lifted the faded paper and turned it over—still sealed. He had never opened this? She set it aside. _Better not_.

There were stacks of paper, several children's books, and… and old album. She lifted the faded album out of the chest and rested it in her lap, slowly opening to the first page. Faces she wasn't familiar with… a man with dark hair, a woman with a tired smile—a baby in her arms, and… _Makarov! So is this… Laxus…? _She touched the old picture.

"What is all this…?" She frowned. She pulled out a stack of papers, grabbing an envelope that was already opened, faded with age: _To Audra. _Audra… Hisui sorted through the papers. Stray pictures, letters, notes—most in the same flowy handwriting that was on the front of the first envelope. _Laxus. _Audra was his mother. She paused, seeing a different type of paper among all the others. _What…? A deed?! _She traced her fingers across the old paper. Taped to it was a little purple key. Seemed like a little studio of sorts. _This is by the water. _She stood, turning to get dressed. If no one but Ivan knew about this place… there was a chance…

* * *

The old studio on the water was small, but still adorable—painted a pale lavender on the outside. On the white front door was a little sign: _Audra's Studio_. She reached out and touched the door knob. _Was Laxus ever here when he was small? Or was it kept a secret even from him? _She inserted the key and unlocked the door, slipping inside the dusty one-room building. Light streamed in from big windows facing the water. The room was full of easels, paintings, old containers of paint… _Audra was a painter? _

Hisui traced her finger across a beautiful painting of the bay. On an easel set up by the windows was a small canvas with a little blond haired-boy with wide gray eyes. Hisui hesitantly reached out to touch his cheek. _No scar. _This was Laxus before the Lacrima. He looked so happy, a bright smile on his lips. _I wonder if our children will be this adorable. _

There was nothing else in the room. Just shelves of pain, the paintings, old canvases… just painting supplies. _Laxus has never been here. I wonder why. _She was determined to take him to it once he got off of work. _Too bad it doesn't seem to have any leads—_

She froze as she heard the door behind her whine on it's hinges. "Well…" A soft chuckle, "Wasn't aware I'd be having a _guest _today."

Hisui spun around to come face-to-face with a man she knew from pictures only: Laxus's father, Ivan Dreyar.


	23. Ivan

Hisui took a step back, towards the window facing the water. Her hands shaking as she reached into her back pocket as discreetly as she could for her phone.

"What's your name, guest?" Ivan hissed, his eyes wide. He was tall—like Laxus—with dark hair. Hisui could see her fiancé in him… the way he held his shoulders, the curve of his jaw… But his expression was one she had _never_ seen on Laxus. It was wild, untamed, _angry_, and _bitter_. "And didn't anyone teach you how to knock?"

"Th… this isn't your place," Hisui hissed, tapping frantically on her phone behind her back while raising her right hand to show Ivan the purple key. His eyes widened, and a sneer marred his face.

"Where did you get that?" He reached out to snatch away the key. "This place doesn't belong to _anyone_ but me. _I _bought it for my _wife. _Therefore, it's _mine_."

"It belongs to _Laxus!" _Hisui snapped.

Ivan paused at the mention of his son, eyes meeting Hisui's, "What do you know about Laxus?" And then recognition dawned, "I know you… You're the _Princess_." A terrifying grin stretched across Ivan's face. "How fortuitous." She could practically see him making a completely new plan—one that involved _her_. "I think you'll be coming with me—"

Her frantic typing on her phone suddenly made the whole room echo with a ringing noise. _No! Not the speaker! _Ivan lurched forward and Hisui stumbled backwards. _"911, what's your emergency?" _

Before Hisui could even react, Ivan reached out and grabbed her arm roughly. Her phone was knocked aside, bouncing once before crashing into the wall across the room. "Time to go," Ivan hissed, yanking her towards the door. She let out a yell of pain as he twisted her arm.

"L-Let _go_!" She gasped, struggling against him, kicking at his legs.

Ivan rolled his eyes, "I'm not playing games anymore. No stalling—" Hisui screamed, trying desperately to yank her arms away from his tight grip. "Quit struggling, you stupid girl!" Ivan snapped. "Quit—" He froze, glancing down at her hand… where she was wearing her engagement ring.

"Where the hell did you get this?" He snapped, holding up her hand and gesturing to her ring. "Answer me. Where did you get this?!" He twisted her arm again.

"A…Ah! L… Laxus! Laxus gave it to me!"

Ivan's dark eyes suddenly lit up—like an idea was just beginning to form. He threw his head back and laughed. "You're Laxus's _lover_?! That little welp is marrying a princess?! Never really saw him being anything more than that _pathetic_ little boy he started out as—"

"SHUT UP!" Hisui screamed, clawing at Ivan's face. "Let _go _of me!" She kicked his shin, and the dark-haired man groaned, but his grip only tightened. Hisui yanked as hard as she could, bring his hand to her mouth and she bit down hard. Ivan let out a scream of pain, stumbling away from her, blood dripping from his fingertips. He gritted his teeth, his jaw tightening and the swung his hand back across her face, his rings almost immediately bruising her skin. She stumbled backwards straight into the paint supplies, knocking over cans of paint. Red and blue splattered all over her. Her legs were shaking so bad, she couldn't stand.

Ivan crossed the room towards her like a wild animal in a rage. He reached down and grabbed her wrist, twisting her arm and yanking her to her feet. "You'll live to _regret that_."

"I don't think so," Hisui said, spitting blood. Pain was shooting up her arm, but as long as she was stalling him… giving the police a chance to arrive…

"You may be a lucky find, and you may be useful to my game…" Ivan said, pulling her so close she could feel his breath on her cheek. "But that doesn't mean I have to send you back to Laxus all in _one _piece. Now shut the hell up and do as I say."

He yanked her towards the door, and tossed her out onto the gravel. She bit her lip, fighting back tears. Her face still stinging from his slap, her knees and the palms of her hands burning from the gravel. Ivan followed her out, laughing a little. The sound of a car pulling up, the slamming of a door, and around the corner the sound of heavy footsteps.

"Bastard, should have known it was you…" Laxus's voice trailed off as he came around the corner, and saw Hisui kneeling on the ground. Her green eyes met his gray. His eyes traced over her, from the blood on her hands and knees, to the bruising and swelling in her cheek and lips.

"Laxus…" Ivan drawled, "Good of you to join us." He reached down and grabbed Hisui by her hair, pulling her to her feet. She groaned, tears rolling down her cheeks as she reached up to grab his arm.

"L-Let me… go…"

Laxus's eyes widened, his hands balled into fists, and Hisui saw an expression come over him that she had never seen before. Electricity crackled at his fingertips and through his hair, his presence was like a storm—almost as wild as his father's expression.

"Let go of her," he seethed, speaking through his teeth, "Or I will _break _you in _half_." Ivan's eyes widened and he took a step back, pulling Hisui with him. _He's scared of his son_.

"Now… now… Don't do something you'll _regret_, _Little_ Laxus," Ivan laughed nervously.

"Let her _go_, Ivan," Laxus spat, electricity dancing across his skin. There was so much static in the air Hisui's hair was beginning to stand on end.

Ivan's hands were shaking, one still wrapped in her hair tight, the other holding her shoulder with a death grip. "You and your mother," Ivan snarled, drops of spit hitting Hisui's cheek, "_both_—thorns in my side." He hissed.

Tears still clinging to her eyelashes, Hisui struggled against his hold, "M…my mother… what…. What do you know about my mother?"

Ivan laughed, taking another step back. "Your _mother_?! That woman didn't know when to leave well enough _alone_!" His hand moved from her shoulder to her neck. "So when she got too close…"

"Ivan!" Laxus growled.

His fingers tightened around her neck, nearly cutting off her air supply. "I snapped her neck…. Maybe I should do the same to you…" He whispered. Hisui let out a shaky sob.

"_Ivan! _Let… her… _go_!" Laxus shouted.

Ivan dropped his voice to a murmur against her ear, "_You're not worth it." _Then tossed her forward, back onto the gravel, and spun around to run—disappearing into the alleys beyond the waterfront.

Hisui let out a gasping sob, her whole body was shaking… she couldn't hold herself up. She crumpled to the gravel. Laxus was at her side in an instant, ever so gently lifting her into his arms, cradling her against his chest.

"Hisui…? Hisui?" He wrapped her completely in his embrace, holding her close as she burst into tears. She could tell he was confused, maybe even angry. "What the _hell_ are you doing here?!" He snapped, "He could have _killed _you!"

"I… I'm…." she couldn't even talk. Tears pouring down her cheeks. She shook her head, sobbing against his chest. "L…Laxus… Laxus…"

He rubbed her back gently, "Shh… Sui, look at me." He cupped both her cheeks, "Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head and tried to drop back into his arms but he held her still so he could look at her. She just wanted him to hold her. She just wanted to feel safe.

"He hit you," he whispered, thumb brushing the bruises on her cheek. She winced. The emotion that suddenly filled Laxus's eyes was agonizing. "He _hit_ you." He whispered, voice hoarse, tears welling up. But the next instant they were blinked away, and rage twisted his features. "I'm going to _kill_ him." He snarled, moving to stand, but Hisui gripped his shirt.

"P-please… He's gone… S-stay… I… Will you just hold me, please?" She could hear sirens in the distance. Laxus's expression softened and he gently pulled her into his arms again, pressing a tender kiss to her temple. She could tell he was furious, could feel the static electricity making her hair stand on end, her clothes stick to his, but the way he held her brought her peace of mind. "Don't let me go… please… don't leave me alone…"

* * *

Laxus's head was pounding. Everything that Toma was saying now sounded like it was underwater. He had been yelling… something about trusting that Laxus would take care of Hisui… trusting that… nothing would happen to her.

_"Hisui won't be allowed outside this castle until Ivan is caught and brought to justice!" _

Gramps had shown up at some point, had somehow managed to calm the king and Arcadios. "_Laxus wasn't even aware that the Princess was outside of the walls. He was on duty!" _

_That's right… _Laxus gritted his teeth, every muscle in his body tight with rage, with anxiety. _I didn't know… I couldn't have stopped it… I…_

He had carried Hisui to his car once back up arrived… He had told them it would be okay… he had told them… _"I'll take her home_." And Toma and Arcadios… when they saw her bruised and swollen face… the bruises blooming on her neck where Ivan had wrapped his fingers… around her neck… Laxus bit his lip until he tasted blood. _Don't even think about it… Don't even… _

He stood suddenly, chair scraping on the marble floor, bringing the argument to a pause. "Hisui needs me." He said. Toma narrowed his eyes, shoulders tense.

"Haven't you done _enough_?"

The words cut Laxus straight to his heart, and he took a step back, frozen for a moment—wide eyes. Before spun around and threw the double doors of the old man's office open without another word. He stormed down the hall, down the familiar path to his fiancée's room. Up the stairs to the second floor, towards the tower—right and then left… the third door on the right… It was so quiet.

He leaned against the door for a minute, resting his forehead against the wood, breathing away the anxiety and the anger… Then he knocked gently.

"'Sui… are you in there?" There was silence for a moment, before the sound of shifting cloth, and then the soft padding of bare feet across the floor before the door gently swung open. She stood there in her pajamas—short shorts and a tank-top—and a light pink robe. Her hair was a mess, her face still swollen, her eyes red from crying. When she saw him, her shoulders relaxed and her expression softened.

"I… I'm sorry about my father—"

"Don't think about that right now." He reached out and lifted her up into his arms, pressing a tender kiss to her jaw and carrying her back towards the bed. She gently dropped her head against his shoulder, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck.

He sat down on the edge of the bed, pressing a kiss to her neck. She giggled against his shoulder. "Still ticklish, Miss Fiore?"

"Don't make me laugh, baby," Hisui moaned, "It hurts my face."

"Hey, let me look at that…" he cupped her cheek and she sat up, looking down at him. Her cheek was scratched and bruised, swollen under her eye, and near her lips. He gently brushed his thumb across the darkening colors, and she winced.

"Hisui…" he whispered, "I… I'm so sorry."

"Don't you _dare_ apologize for this, Laxus," she said, brushing her thumb along his jaw, "Don't you _dare_. This was your _father_, not you."

"Yeah, he was my father," Laxus growled. "He was my father, Hisui, and I… I _fought _for him… He killed your _mother_ and I _supported _him."

Hisui stared down at him for a moment, and then slipped off his lap, climbing to the head of the bed, and her numerous pillows, slipping under the blankets, and patting the place beside her. "Come here, bear." He sighed, settling in under the blankets next to her. She gently pulled him against her, and he breathed in the faded scent of her perfume, so familiar and warm to him now… comforting… "All of that is in the past." She gently pulled away to press her hand to his heart. "I know you… I know who you are now. And you're wonderful. I wouldn't trade any of this for _anything_." She let out a soft breath, cupping his cheek, "You are my future… my _everything_. I _love _you."

He bit his lip, and shook his head. "I love you too."

Her hand rested on his heart again, she looked torn for a moment. "L-Laxus…?"

"Yes?" He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Will you… will you stay with me tonight…? I'm… I'm scared to sleep alone."

"Of course…" he pulled her into his embrace again. "Don't ever hesitate to ask."


	24. Case File

**Chapter Twenty-Four: **

She was dreaming. She knew she was dreaming. She was standing in the streets, but they seemed twisted. Somewhere out of the corner of her eye she could see Audra's studio. The walls seemed to be looming over her. The streets seemed to veer off into darkness. And there, moving out of the shadows, was Ivan Dreyar.

His lips were turned up in a frightening grin, his eyes were wild, crazed. In her dream, he crossed the street in a blink of eye, and she didn't even have a chance to scream before he reached out and grabbed her throat, fingers tightening around her neck. _Wake up. _She couldn't breathe. She couldn't… _Wake! Up!_

"Hisui! Wake up!" A warm hand was pressed against her cheek, the other gently shaking her shoulder. "Shortcake—?" She stumbled out of bed, gagging, and rushed to the bathroom connected to her room and leaning of the toilet. She let out a shuddering breath, tears filling her eyes. The door gently swung open behind her and her fiancé stepped in. He sat on the edge of the bathtub, reaching out to hold her hair back.

"…'Sui?"

She sat back, taking in a deep, shaky breath. He gently rubbed her back.

"Are you alright, shortcake?"

She shook her head, letting out another shuddering breath, tears filling her eyes. "N…no…"

Laxus dropped to his knees on the floor in front of her and gathered her up into his arms, holding her close and tight. She rested her head against his shoulder, breathing him in. "Let's get back to bed, baby." He murmured. She nodded once, and he stood, lifting her up into his arms and carrying her back out into her dimly lit room. He gently set her down in bed again, but she didn't lay down. He sat down next to her, gently brushing her hair away from her cheek. "Do you need to talk about it?"

She hesitated, and then whispered, "Your father…." Laxus's whole body immediately tensed: shoulders taught, jaw tight, brow furrowed.

"I _won't _let that man touch you _ever again_," he growled.

She shook her head, "It was just a dream."

"Come here," he gently took her into his arms again, pressing a lingering kiss to her forehead. "I love you. And I won't let anything happen to you."

She let out a sigh, "I love you too, bear." Then she pulled away to look him in the eyes seriously. "And _I _won't let anything happen to _you_."

He laughed a little, leaning forward to press another kiss to her cheek. "It's only two in the morning. I have to get up for work tomorrow…. We both need more sleep."

They settled back into bed. There was a moment of stillness before she reached for him, resting her head against his shoulder, his arm gently wrapped around her. She smiled, letting sleep take her again.

⁂

Laxus woke up before his alarm, which hardly ever happened. But the warmth at his side had slipped away. He stirred, blinking awake. The sun was just rising—it must have been just past dawn. Hisui was sitting up, hugging her knees.

Laxus cleared his throat, his voice gravelly with sleep. "'sui…? You okay?"

She shook her head.

"Another dream?"

"No, nothing like that," she whispered. "I'm just not feeling well… I think I'm getting sick." She pressed her hand to her forehead. "I'm sorry… I can't sleep, I'm just really nauseous."

"Don't apologize," he sighed, reaching out to rub her back.

"I'm just sorry for waking you."

"It's okay," he sighed, "I should be getting ready for work soon anyways."

"I wish you could stay," she dropped back against the pillows.

"If you're sick, you should try and get some sleep," He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "You need to rest."

"You're right," she sighed, cupping his cheek. "Will you call me tonight, when you get home."

"Of course," he nodded.

"I love you," she smiled, brushing her thumb over his lips.

"I love you too, shortcake." She laughed as he leaned over to kiss her neck, "Sleep well."

He was worried… he pulled on his uniform, brushing his fingers through his hair and glancing back at the four-poster bed where she had rolled over onto her side. Ivan had hit her yesterday, had _hurt _her.

_I once supported you, **dad**. _The word sounded so bitter in his thoughts… his hands balled into fists, hot anger boiling in his chest. _I will not hesitate to put you back in jail where you belong. _

⁂

"For the last time," Makarov snapped, "No."

"Gramps!" Laxus said, gritting his teeth, "I can get in his head! I _know _how he thinks!"

"I said _no_. You're not assigned to this case. You're too close to it. Regardless of how well you _think _you know your father, regardless of how good a detective you are. You're _too. Close._"

"Gramps—"

"He's your _father_, Laxus! And he hurt Hisui!" The old police chief's eyes darkened with rage. "And he _won't _get away with it. But you _cannot _be involved."

"Gramps, listen—"

"I'm assigning you to this case." Makarov dropped a file on his desk in front of Laxus. The detective wanted to object, but Makarov sat up straight in his chair, worry in his eyes, "Laxus… Listen to me…" He let out a deep sigh. "Hisui _needs_ you right now. Please, just take this simple case. And let Erza and the others find Ivan."

Laxus stared at the file on the desk, and let out a low groan, before reaching out and grabbing it, and storming out of the office. _He's right. _Gramps was always right, and Laxus hated it. But… _Sui. _His fiancée _did _need him. He knew that just as well as gramps did. But there was also a part of him that yearned to redeem himself. _I was the one who supported Ivan… I once worked _with _him. And he… he killed Hisui's mother… he _hurt _Hisui… _Laxus gritted his teeth, dropped in the chair at his desk, slapping the file down onto the surface in front of him.

He had no interest in whatever was in the case file. _Probably some sort of simple case_… He flipped it open. A robbery…. An old hardware store on 5th. But… the thief wasn't after money? Laxus perused the page, gray eyes stopping at the list of missing items—_wire… steel water pipes… brass caps… nails… batteries…_ "When was this…?" He muttered, flipping over the paper…. _A day before the bombing. _Damn. His breath caught in his throat. _Why wasn't this flagged?! _He knew they had been backlogged since the attack, but surely someone had looked at this! _This was Ivan… _All of those things…._make a bomb. _

He glanced across the room at where Team Natsu was discussing their next move.

"Come on," Erza said from where she sat at her desk. "We've searched the studio and there wasn't really anything to be found."

Natsu let out a deep groan, "Why do we have to _talk _about it? We're wasting time. We should be out there looking for him."

"Where are you gonna look, fire-brain?" Gray snapped. "All over the city? We have no idea where he went."

Laxus stood, crossing the room to Erza's desk, and dropped the file down in front of them all, pressing his hand to it on the desk. "I think I have a lead for you." He said.

Natsu's eyes lit up, a crooked grin touching his lips.

"Share, Dreyar," Erza demanded.

"I have one condition," Laxus said.

Erza narrowed her eyes. "What would that be?"

"This," Laxus slapped his hand on the file again, "Is _my _case. So from now on, we work together."

Erza looked hesitant, "This is your father, Laxus."

"I understand that," the dragon slayer scowled. "But you all should know by now that no one hates him as much as I do. I'm going to bring him to justice with or without your help."

Erza bit her lip but nodded, "Fine. You'll work with us on the rest of the case. What do you have?"


	25. Baby

"So, you're the police officers here to investigate the robbery?" the old man behind the counter let out a deep sigh. "It's kind of a silly thing. Probably some teenage kids playing a prank. The register wasn't even touched."

"You're telling me you don't have surveillance cameras in here?" Laxus narrowed his eyes.

"No, sir. I never had the need," the old man sighed.

"I don't think this was a teenager," Erza mused, glancing at the list of stolen items once more. "Maybe if it was a dare, but these items specifically? It seems too big of a coincidence."

"What do you mean?" the old man frowned.

"We have reason to suspect that this case is connected to another recent situation the police are currently investigating," Gray responded.

"Can you tell me how you think the suspect broke in?" Laxus asked, handing his case file over to Natsu who rolled his eyes, but snatched the manilla folder away from the dragon slayer.

"Yes, I think they broke the lock on the back. Maybe they used some sort of magic, I'm not sure."

"Probably a simple magic," Erza said as they followed the old man out back. It was a simple double doors in the back of the store.

"This is where I take deliveries of the items we sell here in the store. The alley behind was pretty secluded. Once again, no video cameras in the narrow street, and there were plenty of dumpsters for complete cover in the shadows. _I have no doubt in my mind that Ivan did this. _Laxus narrowed his eyes, stepping out into the alley. He could almost see it now—his father sneaking around the corner of the little alley, and making his way to the door that he knew led into the old hardware shop. _All to make a bomb that could have killed his own son and father. _It was despicable. No other word described it.

"Have you seen anyone suspicious in your store recently, or wandering around the store, looking at it a lot but never going in—staking it out."

The old man shook his head, and then paused, as if just vaguely remember something. "Actually there was a weird thing, I mean… this doesn't happen very often. A girl came in. She looked around a little and then stopped at the counter and asked me if I could help her because she was lost. Of course, I gave her directions. I didn't really think much of it."

It wasn't necessarily connected, but it was something… It _could _be something.

"What did the girl look like?!" Natsu demanded. "Gray, write this down!"

"You write it down, fire-brain!" Gray snapped.

"I'll write it down!" Erza growled, pulling out her little notebook. Laxus rolled his eyes. _How did I end up working with this lot_? "Can you describe the girl, sir? It might be important to find her and ask her some questions. It could be a coincidence, but anything out of the ordinary could prove to be important to this case."

"Well…" the old man frowned, "She had light skin, she wasn't very tall. She was wearing dark pants and some sort of cropped… shirt?" He hesitated.

"What color was her hair? Her eyes? Any noticeable marks?" Laxus said, trying not to sound too impatient.

"Her hair!" The old man gasped. "Of course. That was the most noticeable thing about her…. Her hair was deep, deep red. And longer than her waist. Very long." _Finally, something useful. _

"We're going to call for two officers that will help sketch out an image of the girl you saw," Erza said, "So we can try and find her, okay?"

"Alright, whatever I can do to help." The old man nodded.

_Long red hair… _Laxus mused. It sounded… so familiar.

⁂

"There you are!" Hisui smiled, crossing the hall to take his hand in hers. "I was getting worried."

"Sorry, we were interviewing this old man, and then we had to take the sketch back to the station to run through the police files for any matching records." He groaned.

Hisui hesitated, cupping her cheek—still bruised from Ivan's hand. "Is this about—"

Laxus tensed and then rested his hand on her shoulder. "Don't think about him, shortcake, okay? Don't even think about him." She gently pulled him into her embrace. And he let out a sigh. "You said your father wanted to meet with us?"

"Yes," she nodded, letting out a shaky sigh. "Come with me." She led Laxus into the King's office.

"There you both are," Toma smiled, leaning back in his chair behind the huge desk at the end of the room. "My daughter and my future son-in-law." He paused, looking them both up and down—Hisui's arm in Laxus's. "Laxus Dreyar." Hisui felt her fiancé tense next to her. "I have never seen my daughter to happy. Marrying a princess of Fiore is a big occasion. I remember when I married Hisui's mother. The first step in your marriage preparations, of course, would be to announce to Fiore the new future Prince!"

"Prince." Laxus blanched. "I'm not sure that suits me."

She had always been more fond of 'Bear' and 'Detective,' but once or twice Hisui had called him her 'Prince Charming.' "I think it suits you," She smiled. Laxus's cheeks flushed.

"Usually," Toma said, clearing his throat, "We hold a big ball in celebration of your engagement. Everyone is invited to celebrate. Your grandfather," Toma said, glancing up at Laxus, "Probably remembers being part of the security team at the engagement ball for Hisui's mother and I."

"So," Hisui beamed, practically dancing, "When will we have _our _engagement ball."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Toma sighed, "The fact is, you _aren't _having one."

Hisui felt the words like a slap to her face, "w… _what?_"

Laxus tensed once again at her side, "What do you mean?" He asked, steel eyes boring straight through Hisui's father.

"What I mean is, not _yet_," Toma frowned, "Hisui, Ivan Dreyar is obviously targeting members of Fairy Tail. If he was the one who set bombs off at the station – what do you think would happen if he learned about a very public, crowded engagement party? How manypeople could he kill by setting off bombs here?"

"Your father's right," Laxus whispered, "If something like that was planned, my father wouldn't hesitate."

"Once Ivan is caught, dear," Toma said, "We'll have the ball, and the wedding."

"Alright…" Hisui whispered, "I understand."

She and Laxus stepped out of her father's office and stood awkwardly in the hall for a moment. Hisui bit her lip and tried to hide her tears, but she could never hide anything from him.

"'Sui…" he breathed, "Honey—"

"What if you never catch him?"

"What?" He frowned, "No. Hisui. We're _going to _catching him. I swear."

"But what if you don't?! Ever? And we never can get married?!" She looked so distraught, her lower lip pouting, her green eyes wide with worry. Laxus reached down and lifted her up into his arms. She laughed a little, wrapping her legs around his waist and gently cupping his cheeks with her hands. The warmth in her smile was contagious. Laxus let out a breath, holding her close.

"Hisui Fiore," he whispered, "I'm going to marry you, even if we have to elope."

She laughed, her hands warm against his cheeks as she leaned forward to kiss him. "Let's elope."

"W-what? _Now?!_" He dropped his voice to a whisper.

"Why not?" She giggled.

Laxus offered her a mischievous grin, brushing his nose against hers, "I would marry you in a heartbeat," he said, "But your father would be very disappointed. You should at least give me a chance, shortcake. I'm gonna put Ivan back behind bars. I promise you."

She brushed her thumb over his lips, studying him. "Okay," she sighed, "I believe in you."

He nodded, turning his head to kiss her palm. She smiled.

"I love you—so much."

"I know," he grinned. "I won't pretend to understand it." She shook her head as he paused, "_My_ Hisui," he murmured. "I'm the luckiest man alive."

⁂

Hisui leaned against her bedpost. It was late afternoon, almost dinnertime, but she wasn't hungry at all. _This whole thing… on and off…._ It was driving her crazy. _Am I sick, or am I not? _She wished her body would decide. At her bedside stand her phone pinged. She reached out with a shaking hand and grasped the little device. _Evergreen? _She frowned, unlocking her phone and tapping the message.

A picture of an ultrasound, and the text: _It's a girl! _Hisui's heart warmed. _So Elfman and Ever are having a baby girl. _…. Baby… girl…

She froze, pressing her hand to her middle. _No… _

She jumped to her feet, stumbling to the bathroom, another wave of nausea rolling over her and making her knees weak.

When she was done, she leaned back against the bathtub, hands shaking. _When was the last time… the last… _She tried to count back on the days, but she couldn't remember. _For sure not…? Not last month? _

She tried to let out a deep breath, trying to calm down. _Could it be? Her and Laxus…? _


	26. Sticky Notes

"So!" Warren smiled, dropping several files onto the desk in front of Laxus and Erza. "We used your report to check the security cameras closest to the shop. There's one by the four-way intersection just down the street. It did capture a girl fitting the description that old man gave. A girl with long red hair—and turns out she's very familiar…"

Warren flipped open the top file, "This is Flare Corona. You might recognize her as being a well-known associate of Ivan Dreyar."

"I knew it," Erza snapped. "So the hardware store _was _where Ivan got the materials for the bomb."

Laxus stared at the picture of the red-head girl. _Flare_… He remembered her. She had always had an unhealthy obsession with pleasing his father, but when they caught them both they hadn't been able to convict her of anything more than petty theft and drug possession. If Laxus had testified maybe she would have been convicted of more, like the heinous crimes he _knew _she had committed. But he also knew that Flare was misled and abused. She was the weak link in his father's little troupe.

"Flare has been out of prison for longer than my father," Laxus frowned.

"Yes," Warren nodded, "And since her release, she's been very, very careful. Up until now."

"She always did say she would do anything for Ivan," Laxus frowned.

"Warren," Gray asked, "Do we have an address on file for where Flare has been staying since she was released."

"Yes, and…" Warren grinned, holding out a slip of paper, "I already got you the warrant."

⁂

_Congratulations! Have you thought about names? _

_No, of course not. Elfman's too shocked it's not a little man. _

Hisui sighed, setting her phone aside. Her father had called her to come eat lunch almost thirty minutes ago, but she wasn't hungry. She kept picking up her phone, pulling up her contacts, and tapping Laxus's name—thumb always hesitating over the call button.

_How can I tell him? How can I say this when even I don't know if… _

She had daydreamed of this moment before—well, a moment like it. She imagined how happy they'd both be. Having a baby together… it seemed like a dream.

But now she felt such a jumbled rush of emotions that she only really felt anxious. Was she happy? Scared? _And how can I feel all these things when I don't even know if I _am_ or not? _She didn't dare ask anyone for a test—if rumors spread that she was pregnant it would be a disaster.

"Hisui?" The familiar voice and knock at her door. "Are you coming down to lunch, dear?"

"I'm sorry, Father," she groaned, "I still don't feel very good at all." '

"This is terrible," Toma huffed. "I'll send for the doctor immediately."

"No, no…" Hisui gasped, "I have a feeling I'm on the mend. Let me take a nap, and if I can't join you for dinner then I'll send for the doctor myself."

"Alright, dear. Please get some rest."

She heard her father stepping away and moving back down the hall. Beside her, on the bed, her phone began vibrating.

❤️ _Bear_ ❤️

Her heart skipped a beat and she took a breath before tapping the green answer button and pressing the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hey," he sighed, his voice soothing even now. "I wanted to check up on you, Sui. Are you feeling alright?"

She shook her head, "No." Tears pricked the corner of her eyes. _Tell him why. Tell him why, now. _

"I'm sorry," he breathed, "Still sick?"

"On and off." _Tell him why, Hisui. _

"Maybe you should see a doctor."

"I told my father if I'm not better by dinner, I will."

"Good," Laxus sighed, "Listen, I called to tell you that we're close… and I'm going to be working late. I don't know if I can come tonight like I usually do."

Her heart dropped. "I understand," she whispered.

"Hey, shortcake," he murmured, "the sooner I get old _dad_ back behind bars the sooner I get to call you my wife—right?"

"Right," she laughed a little, trying not to show in her voice that she was crying.

"Sui…" He sighed. "I love you. Try and get a good rest tonight, okay? You'll feel better tomorrow."

"Call me tomorrow?" She whispered.

"Of course. If I get Ivan maybe I'll even come _in person_."

"I love you."

⁂

"Was that your _girlfriend_?" Natsu teased.

"I'll have you know," Laxus snapped, "It was."

"Natsu, can you focus for _one _second," Gray growled.

"I _am_ focused. Unlike _Laxus, _who was just taking a personal call on duty.

"We're literally _in the car_," Laxus rolled his eyes, glancing back to where Gray and Natsu were sitting in the back. Natsu looked a little pale. "Are you getting carsick, Dragneel?" Laxus snickered.

"Shut up, Dreyar!" Natsu snarled. "If you were back here you'd be sick as hell—"

Erza slammed on the break and they all jerked forward. "We're here."

"Ow! Erza!" Gray groaned.

"Let's go."

Flare's place was a little apartment on the second floor of an old apartment building downtown. Their small team made their way up the stairs. It was quiet. Outside the window by her front mat was a pot of sunflowers.

Erza took the lead, taking in a deep breath in and rapping her fist against the front door. "Flare Corona! This is Magnolia PD! We have a warrant."

_Silence. _

"This is SO BORING." Natsu groaned, "She's not here, get out of the way." The fire dragon slayer swung back his fist and smashed the door into bits.

"Was that _really_ necessary?" Gray groaned.

"Quit bickering," Erza sighed, "Lets go. We're looking for any clue that can lead us to Ivan."

They stepped into the apartment. It was surprisingly clean and cheery inside. There were more flowers on the table, several plants hanging by the window across the dining room.

Natsu went immediately towards the living room, tossing magazines off the coffee table. Erza moved to the bedroom. And Gray took bookshelves. Laxus moved towards the kitchen, tracing his gloved fingers across the cool countertops. Nothing was left out. Her fridge was blank, besides a few magnets, a calendar. Inside there was barely any food, and what was there was going bad. It had been a while since she was home it seemed. He shut the fridge, glancing over her stove, her sink… _a phone_. Her landline was sitting on the edge of the counter, on the other side of her sink. Next to it was a little address book, and a pad of sticky notes. The pencil was laying across the sticky notes. Laxus frowned, picking up the sticky notes carefully.

_There… _He let out a breath. Something must have been written on the sticky note just above this one. Laxus glanced over to where Gray and Natsu were digging around. Erza was still in Flare's bedroom. He slipped the sticky note into the pocket of his coat. _Time to pretend to keep searching. _Whatever was on the sticky note… he felt like it would lead him to his father. _This is something I have to do alone. _


	27. High Ground

Hisui lay in bed staring at the canopy of her four-poster. She remembered her mother, vaguely. Her long jade hair, her beautiful blue eyes. _"Maybe someday you'll have a little brother or sister to play with." _That was before she got sick. She could still see the worry and the exhaustion in her father's eyes. _What would mother say now… If she was here? _If her mother was here, Hisui wouldn't hesitate to talk to her. She imagined her mother could keep a secret. _But I'm on my own now. _To tell her father—impossible. To ask anyone else for a test? What a scandal that would be.

_Do I really have to do this alone? _She glanced over at her phone. It was past midnight… one or two in the morning… Laxus would be sleeping. But she couldn't do this alone anymore. If she really was… _pregnant… _she had to tell him. They had to do this _together_. Fear gnawed at her gut… what would he say…? _I need to be with him now. _She stood, grabbing her coat and throwing it over her pajamas. Then slipped on her shoes, putting her phone in her pocket before slipping out of her room and down the hall on her secret route out of the palace.

⁂

Laxus woke up the morning after exploring Flare's apartment with a mess of a headache. He reached for his phone on his bedside stand, fingers closing around the sticky pad he had "borrowed" from the apartment. _That's right… _He blinked, trying to clear the fog from his brain. He had a job to do.

After getting dressed he moved out into the hall. He could hear video game music playing from Bickslow's room. Either his teammate had stayed up all night playing, or he had passed out and the game was still on. Laxus shrugged. It was better that way, anyhow. If any of his team knew what he was planning they would demand to come with him. He quietly came into the kitchen and made himself a cup of black coffee, before he set the sticky note pad down on the counter. _Something was written here. _He pulled a dull pencil from the junk drawer, and rubbed it lightly over the sticky note pad.

"An address?" he whispered. _This is by the docks. _The docks could be a dangerous place to be, especially at night. So many people and things coming to and from the city on the ships. There were old warehouses there…. Buildings that hadn't been used in years and years. _This address could be to one of those places. _He pulled the top sticky note off the pad and slipped it in his pocket, downing the last of his coffee before pulling out his phone and tapping on Hisui's name.

_I'm so close, Sui. This will be over soon, shortcake. _He hit send and then paused, glancing at the last text she sent him. That was odd. Usually Hisui texted him the moment she woke up, and she was _usually _an early riser. So why didn't he have a text from her? _Maybe she's still not feeling well and she slept in. _He sighed, hoping she was alright, and then typed out: _I love you. _

There was no response. _She's probably still asleep. _

With that he left the apartment, Bickslow's game music still playing in the background, and got into his patrol car, sticking the sticky note to his dash. _Guess we're going to the docks. _

⁂

"Hm." Laxus smirked a little, pulling himself up out of his little patrol car. "Just like the old cop movies."

His address had led him to one of the abandoned warehouses at the edge of the dock district of the city. An old barbed wire fence barred anyone from entering, in theory, there were stacked crates. Signs plastered on the fence posts and building itself that warned of the demolition scheduled. He wondered how long they had threatened to demolish the buildings. How much crime took place here? _Of course this would be where good old _dad_ decide to keep himself holed up. _

Laxus took a breath, cracked his knuckles and moved towards the rusted fence. _Of _course_ the lock is broken. _He took a breath, feeling electricity at his fingertips. It was too quiet. He slipped into the dim light of the old warehouse. At first, everything seemed normal. Old boxes piled up high, dust on the air, one beam of light streaming in from a dirty window, high above his head behind him.

That was when he saw two figures slip out from the shadows. A tall young man he recognized almost instantly—Kurohebi, and a short, stockier figure—Nullpudding. His father's old buddies… _of course_. He had told Laxus that he kept them close because he believed they would be able to take on all of Fairy Tail, if anyone in Fairy Tail were to ever turn on Ivan. _Jokes on you, dad. _Laxus gritted his teeth. _Turns out _you _were the traitor. _

"Well, well…" Nullpudding snickered. "Look who's come home. It's the whelp."

"Last time we saw you…" Kurohebi hissed, "You were a whiny little boy."

"Where's Ivan?" Laxus narrowed his eyes.

"Ooh… Little whelp wants to see _daddy_."

"Where _is he_?!" Laxus snarled.

"Relax, policeman, your _father_'s just taking care of a little surprise guest."

_What?_ Laxus hesitated. _Guest?! _"Who—"

"Oh, Laxus…" Ivan stepped out of the shadows, dark eyes lit with delight, "You're finally here."

"Oh, expecting me, were you?" Laxus snapped. "This is all pointless. Turn yourself in, dad. We can avoid a mess."

"You're telling me you came all by your little self to take me back to jail?" Ivan snickered. "And how exactly do you think you're going to do that? I have a _mission_. I have a _goal. _And there's nothing _little_ Laxus Dreyar can do about it."

"_Why_ are you doing this?" Laxus groaned, "You used to be a part of our family, dad. _I _vouched for you. I _argued, _day after day, with Gramps… for _you_. Why are you doing this?!"

"To give your grandfather a taste of what I tasted when you _all_ turned your backs on _family_, and threw me in prison," Ivan snarled.

"What kind of sick, twisted understanding of family do you have?!" Laxus shouted, taking a step towards him, electricity pulsing at his fingertips. Nullpudding and Kurohebi both took defensive positions on either side of Ivan. "_You _were a _dirty cop! _You lied, you stole, you turned a blind eye to the terrible things happening in the streets! You were a _drug _dealer. You _killed people! _You… you killed my future wife's mother! Your actions killed _my _mother—"

"The Queen should have minded her _goddamn _business," Ivan said. "Same goes to Audra—"

"DON'T SAY HER NAME!" Laxus snapped, tears springing up at the corners of his eyes. "You commented that I've come all by myself." Rage was building within him, electricity surging up his arms, gathering in his chest. "The others would stop me from dealing to you what you _rightfully _deserve. When I'm through with you and your friends they'll be taking you back to jail in ambulances."

Ivan threw his head back and laughed. "Oh, little Laxus," he said, a terrible smile turning his lips up. "Did you forget that we have a guest? Flare! Why don't you come out, darling?"

_What…? _

From the shadows Laxus saw Flare immerge, in her skin-tight red dress, eyes wide, smile twisted… her hair was wrapped around the hands, waist, and mouth of a small person next to her, maybe an inch or two shorter than Flare (though Flare was in heels).

When Flare pulled the figure into the light, and her feet stumbled across the concrete of the old warehouse floor…. Green hair tangled… cheeks bruised and tear-streaked… Laxus's chest tightened, eyes widened. He couldn't breathe. A tear rolled down his cheek.

_"H…_" He choked, stumbling towards her, "HISUI!"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Ivan chuckled, his shikigami dolls rising up from the shadows and behind boxes. Sand rose up around Kurohebi's feet. Nullpudding raised his fists, spikes protruding from his hands. "If you make one more move…" Ivan whispered. Laxus watched helplessly as Flare's blood-red hair tightened around Hisui's neck, ever so slightly. "I _will_ kill her."

_There's nothing I can do! _Laxus's hands were shaking. _There's nothing I can do! _Another tear escaped the corner of his eye. Anger surged through him, like a dragon roaring to be released. He gritted his teeth, and held still. _No one knows we're here. I can't call anyone. My phone's in the patrol car! _He knew he could take on Ivan's crew alone—that much he was sure of. But with Hisui in the room… he would risk her getting hurt of killed! _If only I had brought Bickslow. If only I had told someone! Anyone!_

It was too late for all that now. He took in a deep breath, meeting his father's eyes, furious. "What do you _want_?"

"Oh, Laxus-chan," Ivan smiled, that twist in his lips making Laxus feel sick. "I knew we could come to an agreement."

⁂

Bickslow shot up into sitting position, gasping for breath. Voices screaming… screaming…. _Shut up! Shut up…! _His TV was blaring, the opening sequence of _Immortal Darkness_ playing over and over again. _What the **shit?**_ He groaned, clutching his head, running his fingers through dark blue hair. _My head is killing me._

He flicked off the TV to what he hoped was silence, but only heard the landline pealing desperately on the other side of his bedroom door. _Shit. _He glanced at his cell. _Noon? _And stumbled out of his room in only his boxers and a tanktop. He yanked the landline off of its cradle.

"Whaaa…?" He groaned.

"Bix? It's Ever. Laxus was supposed to be at the station hours ago. Is he still home?"

"What?" Bickslow groaned. "Ev, I just woke up, what the hell is happening?"

"God, Bickslow, it's _noon_. Is Laxus home or not?"

Bickslow sighed and walked down the hall, phone still tucked between his chin and shoulder as he scratched his ribs. "Hmm…" He knocked on Laxus's bedroom door, which swung open at first touch. "Nah, he's not in his room. LAXUS, YOU IN THE BATHROOM?!" _Silence. _"Nah, he's not here…" Bickslow moved back to the living room, glancing out the window. "His patrol car's gone."

"Don't go anywhere, Bix, Freed and I are coming to you."

"Why?" Bickslow groaned, "Ever, it's my day off…"

"What part about 'Laxus was supposed to be at the station hours ago' do you not understand?" Ever snapped, "Laxus is _missing_! And we have to find him." The line went dead. Bickslow groaned, dropping the phone back onto the cradle and turning towards his room. _Guess that means I have to get dressed. _


	28. Family

Hisui hung limply, tied tight in Flare's hair. She could see Laxus through her eyelashes. One of her eyes was nearly swollen shut. Her heart was pounding, she felt sick to her stomach. Laxus's expression… was… it was something she had never seen before. A cold fury. Like if he could he would bring the whole world crashing down on Ivan Dreyar, and _destroy_ him. For one moment, his steel eyes met Hisui's, and his expression shifted to absolute agony. She could see the guilt there, and she wanted to reach out and hold him. To cry out to him. _This isn't your fault… this isn't your fault! _

"Listen carefully, boy," Ivan was saying, and Laxus's gray eyes were drawn back to his father. "I've wanted this moment for _years_. You're going to take me to Lumen Histoire. And I will _finally _destroy the Legacy of the Fairy Tail Police Department… _finally _destroy my _father_…" He spat the word like it was a curse, and glanced back towards Hisui, raising his hand. She flinched. And Laxus balled his hands into fists.

"Don't touch her!"

"You'll take me to Lumen Histoire or I will _kill_ her."

Laxus looked almost panicked, electricity pulsing at his fingertips, eyes wide with fear, "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Don't LIE to me!" Ivan snapped, "Dear old pops would have shared it with you by now. _Lumen Histoire! _A treasure of incredible power! Tell me where it is," Ivan snarled, his cold fingers curled around Hisui's neck and struggled to pull away as his grip tightened. "Or I'll kill this one. I'll _kill_ her, Laxus, you know I won't hesitate."

"Dad!" Laxus whispered, pleading, "Please! I… I don't know what Lumen Histoire is—"

"I'm giving you _ten_ seconds to figure it out," Ivan snarled, "Or your girl _gets it_."

⁂

"Laxus was supposed to show up at the station hours ago," Evergreen said, dropping her purse on the table. "So we're going after him."

"Uhhh… Ever… I think you're forgetting two very important details here." Bixlow frowned from where he sat, shoveling cereal into his mouth. "One, we have no idea where the hell Laxus is. And two, you're pregnant!" He gestured to her baby bump.

Ever let out a huff, "Nothing's going to stop me from helping our friend."

"Fine, you can come," Freed said, "As long as you let me put some runes of protection around you…."

"Stop fussing! I'm not important right now!" Ever snapped.

"And you two are still forgetting, we have no _idea _where Laxus went."

"Uh… about that…" Freed said, reaching into the pocket of his uniform and pulling out his phone. "I actually _do_ know where Laxus went."

"What do you mean…?" Ever asked. "You didn't say anything about that earlier—"

"That is… I _will_ know where Laxus went." He tapped in his password and brought up maps.

"What are you doing?" Bixlow asked.

"I have Laxus's shared location."

"Of course," Ever rolled her eyes, "Like a stalker."

"Hey! You weren't complaining when we found out he was going out with Hisui. Besides, if I didn't have this we'd have no idea where he is right now."

"Where is he then?" Bixlow asked.

Freed frowned, blue eyes focused on the light of his phone. "In the warehouse district, by the docks…"

"That doesn't bode well at all," Evergreen groaned.

"Come on," Freed said, "He may need our help."

⁂

_My phone's… in the patrol car… _"You have to listen to me," he hissed, eyes never leaving his fiancee's. She was struggling to breathe. "I _really_ don't know anything about a … Lumen History … or whatever you called it."

"_Lumen Histoire! _Don't lie to me, boy, and don't you dare play dumb…" Ivan's voice faded into background noise. _You're really going to let this man take everything from you… _

Laxus blinked. He could see… everything… Feel it… His mother's hands at his shoulders. _"We're going to play, okay? We're going to play like we're… hiding a treasure." _Her hand brushed through his hair, and she pressed a kiss to his forehead. There was shouting in the other room, the sound of a gunshot. His mother pulled him into a tight hug. He could hardly remember her… blonde hair, the smell of lavender. _"You stay hiding here, Laxus, okay? It's going to be okay, honey. When the game is done, Mama will come get you." _But Mama never came.

Was he going to stand by and watch his father kill the love of his life as well? He could feel his mother's presence still, as if she were guiding him. _For you, mom… _His heart ached. _And for the future. _He took a deep breath, things seemed to calm down. His father was yelling about something but he wasn't listening anymore. Everything but his pounding heart seemed far away. _Breathe… _He let go of anxiety, let the lightning surge through him. _Move! _And he was in action before his father could even cry out a command.

Laxus let out a roar, fists engulfed in his magic, swinging his arm up and slamming his knuckles into Ivan's chin. The older wizard stumbled backwards, numerous shikigami dolls withering and fluttering to the floor. "FLARE!" Ivan howled, blood dripping from his lips, but Flare was frozen.

"We've got your back, Laxus!" Bickslow bellowed from the other side of the room. His babies converging on Nullpudding and Kurohebi.

"Hope you don't mind we took the backdoor," Evergreen purred, hand on her hip. Freed stood behind the redhaired girl, sword pressed to her back.

"Release the princess, or you will taste a demon's wrath." He hissed. Flare hesitated.

"Flare!" Ivan snarled again, but Laxus advanced once more, electricity pulsing from his body, destroying more of Ivan's dolls.

_This is for my family—for Fairy Tail. _He knew he could count on Bix, Ever, and Freed to take care of the others. _For… Gramps… For Mom… _

"L-Laxus!" Ivan scrambled backwards, "I won't hesitate—Flare—!"

"You, shut the hell up," Laxus said, electricity pulsing through his veins, dancing across his skin. He reached out for his father.

"N-no!" Ivan hissed, "You wouldn't hit your father, Laxus! We're family!"

Laxus grabbed his father's collar, "You are _not_ my family," he snarled, raising his fist above his father's face, "Fairy Tail is my family. _Hisui _is my family. And _you_ tried to end both of those things. I will _destroy _anyone who hurts my family." Ivan was trembling, blood from Laxus's first blow still rolling down his chin. Laxus could hear sirens.

"Laxus." Freed said, reaching out and resting a hand, hesitantly, on the detective's shoulder. "It's over. The others are handcuffed—"

Laxus stared into the eyes of the old man he once called father. "Tsk." He spat, practically dropping the man to the floor of the warehouse, "I don't ever want to see your face again." He left the cuffing business to Freed, and was at Hisui's side in an instant. She was trying to stand on legs trembling so bad, when he reached her she almost collapsed. He caught her in his arms, sinking to the floor and holding her close. She didn't cry, just pressed her face to his chest, breathing in and out, trying to calm down.

"Sui," he whispered, brushing his fingers through her hair, "Sui, let me see you."

She gently pulled away, sitting up, her hands shaking. She was bruised. Bruised around the neck, bruised where Flare's hair had held her _tight. _He gently brushed her hair away from her face and leaned forward to tenderly kiss her forehead.

"I'm glad you're safe," he breathed, his heart felt like it was being crushed by a sudden weight, anguish twisting his gut in knots. "This is my fault."

"No," she whispered, her voice hoarse, her eyes filling with tears. She cupped his cheek gently, "Laxus,_ no_. It's _not_. Your father did this, not you. Your _father_…"

He leaned forward, interrupting her to steal a kiss, she let out a soft sigh against him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. He pulled her close. "I'm going to keep you safe," he murmured, before kissing her again. "From now on. I swear."

"Let's go home," she pleaded, cupping his cheek once more. He gently pulled her to her feet, but she swayed, stumbling and almost falling.

"Hisui!" He gasped, gently steadying her by taking her arm. "Are you alright?"

"My legs are shaking, that's all," she said, trying to wave it off.

"You're pretty badly bruised," Ever said from where she stood over Flare. "Maybe you need to be seen."

"I just need to rest—"

"I'm taking you to the hospital," Laxus said, lifting her up into his arms, bridal style.

"Laxus!" She protested. "I'm fine! I'm fine!"

"I'm taking you to the hospital," he insisted, worry hanging around him like a rain cloud. His heartbeat quickened. _Everything's fine, right? Everything's fine. _

⁂

"Everything's perfectly normal!" The doctor announced with a bright smile, tucking her clipboard under her arm with a happy sigh. "All blood tests are normal, and it appears like the damage is just external. For now, ice your wrist when you can, it _is _sprained, okay?" She paused, tucking her pencil behind her ear and sitting across from them. Hisui was in a hospital gown, Laxus's coat draped over her shoulders. He was holding her hand in both of his, seated by her bed in the emergency room. She was still trembling. But it had slowly calmed.

"It _is _a good thing you came in," the doctor said, setting her clipboard in her lap and leaning close to the bed. Hisui wasn't meeting her eyes. "Because I do want to talk about the baby."

_The… what. _Laxus stiffened. _What is she talking about? _He glanced over at his fiancée who was refusing to meet his gaze, her green eyes filled with tears, as she glanced up quickly at the doctor.

"B-baby? I… I really am…?!"

_BABY?! _He was panicking now. _What the f—_

The doctor noticed, her brown eyes flicking over to Laxus. "We're going to do an ultrasound since you're here. Just to make sure everything is in tip-top shape. But… it looks like you could use a moment…" she smiled a little. "I'll tell the nurses to give you a few minutes."

The room fell into silence. Hisui staring down at the hospital gown. Her little hand coming up and pressing against her middle. He felt like he couldn't breathe. _What…? _

"Laxus…" she whispered. "… I don't know what to say… so… please say something?" She finally met his eyes. Her green eyes were full of tears. He _hated _seeing her cry.

"Hisui…" he said, "You… you knew?"

She took a breath, and shook her head. "I've been sick… so I started to wonder. But I was really scared, Laxus! I couldn't ask anyone about it because can you imagine if word got out! The scandal it would cause! Last night I left the palace to come to you because… I needed you to know and I thought maybe we could talk about it… this isn't how I wanted either of us to find out—Laxus? Are you listening?" He was stunned. _A father?! Me?! _His heart skipped a beat, fear suffocating him. _What if... What if I end up just as good a father as my own?! _He couldn't be a father! He couldn't... but then he looked down at his fiancee and he realized that he had once said the same thing about being married. She looked scared too. Those green eyes locked with his steel gray. _This woman changes everything... _He remembered the day on the beach, he had poured his heart out to her. _"You don't want to hear about some of the shit I've been through," he had scoffed. _

_ "Yes," she replied, "I do. Because I am yours. And I want to make sure that this," and she had pressed a hand to his heart, "Is always protected." _

_ "What the hell did I do to deserve you?" _

_ "I have an answer to that question. You're my wonderful. Please never change."_

Now, Laxus was faced with his _everything. _And it seemed like everything was changing in only an instant. But... with Hisui... he could do anything. With Hisui... he was strong. He rested his forehead against hers, pressing a hand to her middle. "I love you," he breathed, cupping her cheek with his free hand. "I love you, Hisui. Do you remember when I proposed to you?"

She nodded, closing her eyes, their foreheads still touching. "Yes."

"I told you I never imagined being a father until I met _you_."

"You did say that," she laughed through her tears, their noses brushing.

"Our kids are gonna be amazing," he said. "And… I guess I never imagined I'd be a father so soon, but… I'll do anything with you. Start any journey. So…"

"Are we doing this?" she said, pulling away to look him in the eyes.

He grinned, nodding once, "I'm scared as hell but… yeah, I guess we are."

"We're having a baby," she whispered, her eyes brimming with tears, "We're really…"

"Don't go cryin' on me again, shortcake," he said, but before he could continue she threw her arms around him and pulled him close, pressing kisses to his cheek and neck. He laughed, tears stinging his own eyes as well, wrapping his arms around his wife-to-be. Then he remembered the rest of their family—back at the station. He grinned, biting back tears. _Gramps is gonna lose it again. _


	29. Love

"Wake up, sleepy-head…" feather-light kisses pressed against his cheeks, his forehead. He let out a soft groan, rolling over to wrap his arms around her waist. "The sun's already up," Hisui said, reaching out to brush her fingers through his hair. He could hear the static electricity crackle as she gently massaged his scalp. "Are you awake, bear?"

He let out a huff, "Yeah."

"It's late."

"I don't have to work today, remember?" he mumbled.

"Hmm… but… how exactly are you going to sneak out with all the maids and staff running about?" Hisui giggled.

Laxus glanced up, meeting his fiancée's eyes. "We're in your room?" He whispered. "We're not at my place?" He blinked sleepily around the large room, and up at the four poster bed and let out a hiss. "Damn."

"Sleepy, much?" Hisui laughed.

"What can I say?" He said, scrambling out of bed and grabbing his shirt and belt. "You put me at ease."

It had been four months since Ivan had been handcuffed and put back in jail. Three months since he had been returned to prison. Immediately following Ivan's imprisonment, Hisui and Laxus's engagement was announced to the public with an engagement ball. He stayed the night together more often than not. No official announcement had been made about Hisui's pregnancy, but almost everyone knew by now. When they had told Makarov, he had wept. "_A great-grandchild!" _

Hisui could still hear Laxus's voice, _"Gramps, come on," _He had patted the old man's back, _"I need you to promise me one thing." _

_"What's that?" _

_"You'll be a grandfather to this kid, okay old man? He or she's not going to have a grandfather or grandmother Dreyar. Can you do it?" _

_"Laxus!" _

"What are you thinking about?" Laxus smirked, buttoning the last two buttons of his shirt. Hisui smiled, gently resting her hands on her little baby bump. She had started showing a month and a half before, and it made her feel warm and excited. Almost like it was finally real. The changes in Laxus too… she laughed thinking about them. He was more handsy, and definitely more protective. Offering glares at guests at dinner parties, stealing her away to a quiet place, engulfing her in his arms as if he were trying to hoard her away from the world. _Yeah, hoarding. _She giggled at the thought. _Kind of like nesting. But just for Laxus. _"What?" He grinned, "What are you laughing about?"

"You." She giggled, rubbing a circle across her swollen belly. She was only five months in and she already felt enormous.

"What's so funny about me, shortcake?" he said, brow furrowed, but a smile pulling at his lips as he sat down next to her.

"You're a hoarder."

He blinked, not expecting that. She giggled at the cute flush that rose in his cheeks.

"Um… I'm not sure I follow?"

"You hoard me and keep me and the baby safe." She took his hand in hers and pressed it to her belly. "You're a good father already, Laxus. She can't wait to meet you."

"Oh we're playing that game, huh?" Laxus grinned. "A girl? Didn't I ever tell you that Dreyar firstborns are _always _boys."

She laughed, and then rubbed her belly, "We'll have to prove daddy wrong."

"I don't know about that," He smirked.

Hisui let out a sigh, "You should go, before it's _impossible _to sneak out." He nodded, but hesitated, and she knew he didn't want to leave her. "We'll be fine," she assured him.

"It's not that," he groaned, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I miss you. All the time."

"We'll be married in two weeks," Hisui said, reaching out to touch his shoulder. "And then this will be _every _morning."

He smiled, reaching out to cup her cheeks with both his hands. "I love you."

She was quiet, raising an eyebrow as if she were skeptical, "Prove it."

"Don't tempt me, woman," he growled, drawing her in for a hungry kiss. She blinked in surprise, letting out a soft sigh and after only half a moment his touch grew gentle, slow… he pulled away to kiss her once more, quickly, before standing.

"I'll see you later this morning. As soon as visitors are allowed at the hospital, yeah?"

"Yes!" She nodded enthusiastically. He opened the door just a crack, peering through before turning back to smirk at her and slip out before she had the change to say anything else.

She shook her head with another laugh, dropping back onto the pillows of her bed, resting her hand on her little baby bump. "He doesn't show it to anyone else, baby, but your daddy can really be a dork."

⁂

Last night was such a blur, Ever could hardly remember it when she opened her eyes and was met with the late morning sun. The nurses had come by with breakfast, it was sitting on the table by her bed. She was still groggy, her brain foggy with sleep when she remembered. _The baby! _She turned to glance at the little hospital bassinet, wondering why her newborn daughter hadn't woken her screaming, to see her boyfriend standing in the way of her line of sight. He was rocking back and forth, almost humming softly. Ever was quiet, stunned to silence. She had never seen him like this… so _gentle _and caring.

"Elfman…" she finally whispered. The police officer turned, and smiled. Their beautiful, tiny daughter was in his enormous arms, tucked safe and sound, little pink mittens and socks snug on her hands and feet. She already had tufts of faded blonde hair on her head, hidden safely by a pink cap to keep her warm.

"You're awake," Elfman paused, a flush rising in his cheeks. "She was fussing so… Ever!" He gasped, "Don't cry! What's wrong?!"

"Nothing's wrong!" Ever snapped, trying to hide her eyes, "Everything's perfect… beautiful… Oh, just give me the baby!"

Elfman sat on the edge of the hospital bed and gently passed Ever their baby girl. She was so small. Ever was still in awe of how small she was. She _had _been born just a couple weeks early, though the doctors wondered if Ever had gotten her due date wrong. She was only six pounds and five ounces. Her hands and feet were so small, her little button nose so tiny… She was the most beautiful thing Ever had ever seen. And she still couldn't believe she was theirs.

"She still needs a name," Ever said. Was there ever really going to be a name perfect enough for her?

"I have an idea," Elfman replied hesitantly wrapping an arm around Ever's shoulders. Ever smiled, realizing how much she appreciated his touch.

"What is it?"

"How about Juniper?"

"Juniper?" Evergreen frowned, "What gave you that idea?"

"It's an evergreen tree," Elfman replied, "Like you."

Ever's heart skipped a beat and she felt a flush rise to her cheeks. "Elfman!" She whispered, tears involuntarily filling her eyes again. _Why am I so emotional?! _

"It's okay if you don't like it—"

"No!" She whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I love it! Juniper Strauss! It suits her."

⁂

When they came into the little hospital room, Freed, Mira, Bickslow and Lisanna were all already there.

"Look!" Lisanna beamed, holding out the baby to Bickslow. "I'm an Aunt!"

"Ever! Elfman!" Hisui sighed, "Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Ever said, in a tone that implied she _knew_ she deserved all the congratulations.

Bickslow was trying to hide a blush on his cheeks as Lisanna cooed over her niece when Hisui came to rescue him. "May I?" She asked.

Lisanna pouted, "Aw!" But handed the little Strauss baby to Hisui all the same. She was beautiful, and so small. _Will our baby be this small? _

"What'd you call her?" Laxus asked, his hands in his pockets. He stood by Freed and Mira, who were arm-in-arm. The two had gotten engaged only two weeks before.

"Her name's Juniper," Elfman said proudly, "A manly name."

"Tsk," Evergreen rolled her eyes, but Hisui saw that the new mother couldn't get rid of her smile. "Elfman said it's a fitting name because Junipers are evergreen trees." She flushed a little at the thought. _How adorable! _Hisui glanced down at the small baby in her arms.

"Juniper suits her," she agreed.

"We can call her June for short!" Mirajane said, squeezing Freed's arm.

"She's so adorable!" Lisanna beamed.

"Laxus!" Hisui said, crossing the room back over to her fiancé. "Do you want to hold her?" Laxus glanced down at the baby with wide steel eyes.

"Uh… I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Aw, Laxus come on!" Evergreen said. "You're her Uncle Laxus! You should at least hold her to say hello!"

He gritted his teeth, irritation glinting in those gray eyes Hisui knew so well. And she knew him well enough that the irritation was a mask for anxiety. "Honestly, let someone else hold her—"

"Laxus," she whispered, "It's okay. You're going to have to get used to it anyways, right?" She used her free hand to gesture towards her own baby bump. And Laxus glanced between it and the tiny baby she held in her arms, realization dawning on his face. _We're going to have a baby like this too_.

He held out one of his big hands, calloused from his magic. "She's so small…" he whispered, brows furrowed.

"What?" Bickslow teased, "Are you afraid you'll break her?"

"So what if I am?!" Laxus snapped.

"Aw Laxus!" Evergreen laughed, tilting her head, "It's okay! Babies are sturdier than they look. You're not going to break her!"

"Tsk," Laxus gritted his teeth, "You lot are unbelievable…"

"Here," Hisui gently took his hand, "I'll help you, okay?" She positioned his arm so that his elbow was held out, and then gently lifted Juniper into his hands. For a moment, Laxus looked like he was about to panic, and then, upon realizing that June was safe, he visibly relaxed. His gray eyes never leaving her face.

"She's… tiny…" he said.

"Juni!" Ever said, from where she sat, "That's your Uncle Laxus!"

Laxus may have been scared to take her into his arms, but now he seemed so peaceful. Juniper seemed so small in Laxus's arms, and Laxus stared down at her a smile touching his lips. "She really is something."

Juniper stirred and blinked awake, big blue eyes staring up at her Uncle. "Laxus!" Hisui gasped, "Awww! She's smiling at you!"

"Babies that age can't really smile," Freed said, matter-of-factly, "But she does look like she likes you, Laxus!"

"The best uncle already," Evergreen giggled, seeing Laxus's bewildered expression.

"Hey!" Bickslow huffed.

"Awww," Hisui leaned over, looking Juniper in the eyes, "Good morning, sweetheart! Welcome to the world!" For a moment the baby looked bewildered and then burst into tears. "Aww, she misses Mama!"

Laxus carefully passed June back to Evergreen. "It's okay, Juni," Ever beamed, "It's okay, baby, don't cry."

⁂

"Evergreen is a really gentle mother," Hisui said, leaning back against the pillows on her bed. Her crazy doctors had already prescribed a couple hours bedrest every day. It was a silly precaution, probably only because she was royalty. She _was_ only five months pregnant after all. And it was so boring to be laying in bed like that when there was so much to do to prepare for the wedding! Laxus was sitting on the edge of the bed. He nodded.

"I always knew Ever had a soft side," he said, "She really is going to be an amazing mother." Hisui smiled, remembering the way Laxus had held June in his arms.

"You're going to be an amazing father," she said, tapping his side with her bare foot.

He glanced over at her from where he sat, shoulders slumped, gray eyes wide with hope. "You… I mean… Will I?" And she saw the brokenness there she hadn't seen in so long.

"Laxus," she let out a breath, and sat up, scrambling to kneel beside him on the bed. She took him into her arms, and held him close. "Yes. You will. I _know_ you. You're going to be _amazing_."

He clutched her shirt, pulling her close like she was _everything. _"As long as you love this baby, you'll be doing wonderfully."

"I love him," he whispered, "More and more each day."

She laughed a little, "_Him_? Really?"

"What can I say?" He glanced up, offering her a smirk, "Didn't I tell you…"

"…that Dreyar firstborns are always boys? Yeah. We'll just have to see about that."


	30. The Life We've Built

She couldn't sleep. It was far too hot. The windows were flung open, curtains blowing in the hot breeze of summer. She pulled at the straps of her tank top and shifted a little in bed, kicking off the sheets for the fifth time at least. She pressed her hands to her baby bump letting out a sigh. Beside her, her husband was fast asleep. He was warm to the touch, sweat on his brow. But Laxus was always hot. Whenever she was cold, she knew to hold onto him. He could always warm her. But on days like this, to curl up next to him would be almost suffocating.

She felt him shift a little, the sheets moving as he turned. Something was wrong… Laxus was a heavy sleeper. She could always tell when something was wrong when he moved. She waited, but he moved again, flinching away from her.

"Laxus," she mumbled, sleepiness making her feel heavy. She reached out, pressing her hand to his bare chest. "Laxus… you're dreaming… Wake up." He jerked away.

"Sui…! N-no…!"

She sat up, rubbing his chest, "Laxus… wake up…" and then shaking him gently.

He lurched forward, clutching his head, gray eyes blinking away sleep. "HISUI!"

"Laxus…" she reached out, steadying him. "I'm here, bear, I'm here…"

He glanced her up and down, recognition slowly dawning on his face, relief filling his eyes. "Hisui…" he choked, "You're… you're okay…"

She cupped his cheek and then he dropped his head against her shoulder, letting out a shuddering breath, clutching at her hip with one hand. "Sui… Sui…"

"It's okay…" she whispered, "I'm here."

It took several minutes, her rubbing his back, before he slowly pulled away to look her in the eyes again. "Do you want to talk about it?" Hisui whispered.

"The same one…" he whispered, "The same one as always." He pulled away fully and dropped back against the pillows with a groan. "I'm sorry for waking you, shortcake."

"I was already awake," she whispered, laying down next to him. "It's okay."

"Are you okay?" He frowned, reaching out and rubbing her shoulder.

"Too hot," she sighed, "And the baby keeps kicking my ribs."

Laxus frowned, pressing his hand to her baby bump, "Hey, you giving your Mama trouble?"

Hisui smiled, ruffling his hair. "You're a good father, Laxus."

"Tsk," he huffed, but he couldn't hide his smile. There was a moment of quiet before he whispered. "I love you… I love Yuri… and I love this little one too." She smiled, leaning over to press a kiss to his lips. "Try and get some sleep, Hisui. We have a long day tomorrow."

⁂

Laxus blinked awake to the sound of their door creaking open slowly. _Who…? _He rubbed sleep away from his eyes, glancing at his side where Hisui was fast asleep. The patter of little feet across the floor, and Laxus turned to see his son—with his mop of pale green hair—come sneaking around the edge of the bed.

"Yuri," he whispered, his voice hoarse from sleep. Big eyes glanced up at him and the four year old gave his father a bright smile.

"Daddy!" He gasped, rushing to the edge of the bed.

"Shh, shh, Mama is still sleeping…" Laxus whispered. Yuri giggled a little, as if it was a secret that he was awake. Laxus pulled his son up into his arms, ruffling his hair, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Yuri stifled a laugh, dropping against his father's chest and hugging him tight.

"We're gonna see Grandpa today, right? And Auntie Evergreen and Uncle Elfman, right?"

"Yes," Laxus nodded, "And all the others. Auntie Lisanna, Uncle Bickslow… Auntie Mira and Uncle Freed…."

"And June and Annalise!"

"Shh… Mama's sleeping," Laxus pressed a finger to his lips, "But yes, Annalise and Juniper as well."

"Yuri?" Hisui murmured, turning in bed.

"Mama!" Yuri dove into his mother's arms.

"Hi, baby," Hisui laughed a little, wrapping her firstborn in a hug, and pressing kisses to his cheeks.

"Come on! You're both awake!" Yuri said, scrambling out of his mother's embrace and off the bed, "We have to get ready to go! I wanna see grandpa."

"Alright, alright we're coming," Laxus groaned. But Yuri was already dashing out the door. Hisui laughed a little shaking her head.

"That one…" Laxus chuckled, "Can't ever slow down…"

"Reminds me of his father," Hisui giggled.

"Hey," Laxus huffed, meeting his wife's eyes. "I know how to take things slow," he smirked, raising and eyebrow and leaning close enough to just barely brush his lips against hers.

"Tsk," She giggled, pulling him into a kiss.

"Hisui…" he murmured, pressing gentle, slow kisses across her jaw. She let out a sigh, tracing her hand down his chest as his kisses against her neck grew hungrier and he found her lips again, pulling her closer. She tilted her head pushing him back onto his back, and straddling him. Kissing him again and again, cupping his cheek.

Laxus let out a soft breath. "Ah… Sui…"

The door slammed open, "Are you coming!?" Yuri huffed. Hisui sat up quickly, glancing towards her son, her cheeks turning pink.

"Y-yup! We're coming! We have to get dressed."

"You're so slowwww!" Yuri sighed, "I'm going to go find Papa!" He spun around racing for King Toma's office. Hisui groaned, dropping against Laxus's chest. He gently rubbed her thigh.

"Guess we shouldn't keep his highness Prince Yuri waiting."

Hisui shook her head with a laugh, "If we stay here much longer we'll be late anyways." She leaned over, and pressed another lingering kiss to Laxus's lips. He leaned into it as she tried to pull away.

"We'll finish this _later_," She smirked, tapping his nose.

He felt his cheeks grow warm, and his eyes widened before he smiled a little, "Hhh… You really do something to me."

"Don't I know it," she grinned.

⁂

"Hisui!" Evergreen laughed, waving, "Over here!"

"Finally," Bickslow snickered, "What took you all so long?" He put an arm over his girlfriend's shoulder. Lisanna smiled brightly.

"What he means is it's good to see you!"

"Hello!" Mirajane waved with her free hand. Her other arm was tightened around Freed's. In his arms was their four-month-old daughter, Annalise.

"Ah, everyone's here!" Hisui beamed.

"Not everyone!" Yuri protested, "Where's grandpa!?"

"Yuri!" Makarov appeared from the crowd, holding out his arms. Hisui loved how much Chief Makarov loved his great-grandson. She had ever seen the old man smile as much as he did when around the little boy, those Laxus swore to her that he remembered that smile from when he was a boy.

"Grandpa!" Yuri fell into his great-grandfather's arms.

"The parade's about to start, Juniper," Elfman was explaining to his daughter, who was perched on his shoulders. "A parade for the whole city. All our friends will be there. It's the manliest celebration—all of Fairy Tail!"

"Manliest!" June giggled. Evergreen rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide the smile on her lips.

"Next year I'll be in the parade," Laxus smiled, pulling his wife close to his hip. Hisui laughed. "You? On a float? And who's gonna help me with this one?" She pressed a hand to her swollen belly. Their second child would be arriving in less than a month, she hoped. Laxus rested his hand on hers.

"You're right." He glanced over to where his grandfather and used his magic to stand tall above everyone else so Yuri could see the parade. "Guess gramps can't watch _two _little ones. I'll be here for you, Hisui." He leaned over to press a kiss to her forehead. "Okay?"

She smiled up at him, tears filling her eyes, "I love you."

"I love you too… I love the life we've built. You… have given me so much happiness." He brushed his thumb across her jaw. "Thank you… for loving me."

A tear rolled down her cheek, "I wouldn't change a single thing. You have my heart, Laxus Dreyar."

He grinned, holding her close as the parade began. _To the life we have together. _He couldn't take his eyes off her, of the family they had build together, and all their friends, his heart filled with warmth... _To many more years. _


End file.
